Coast Valley High
by IceAge Mutant
Summary: AU as humans. Diego is starting his last year of high school, and that's great! Except for that fact that his two groups of friends hate each other. Shira is a problem child involved with gangs, who has to start at a new school for her senior year. Sorry for the terrible summery, this is my first story. DIEGOXSHIRA. rated T for language
1. Senior Year

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND OC'S, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLUESKY STUDIOS. ALSO IF ANYTHING IS WRItten with these guys ' is a text message. also this is my first story so give me some tips so that i can impove. THANKS!

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'  
Diego opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:30 am. 'Great' diego thought 'first day of school. At least it's my last year'.  
Diego was a 18 year old boy and was starting his senior year today. He was average height with a lean body, his hair was handsome gold color that matched his green hazel eyes perfectly.  
He swang himself out of his bed and walked to his dresser yawning. He opened the drawers and put on a olive green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and grabbed his favorite brown leather jacket that was slung over his desk chair. He then picked up his phone to check if he had gotten any text messages. And sure enough oh he had. He unlocked his phone and looked at the first message he had gotten, which was from his cousin Soto.  
'Hey dude can't pick u up, dads making me do extra practice"'it read. Diego texted back: 'no problem bro I'll try to get a ride with the geek herd' before he sent it Diego paused to think. The "Geek Herd" was Diego's second group of friends, and by second group meant he was only able to hang out with them half the time. You see diego was part of the high school football team along with his friends Zeke, Lenny, Oscar, his cousin Soto and a couple of other guys, but the first four were extremely close friends to Diego. Most likely because they had all been in a gang at one point. The heard was a group that diego had become part of thanks to an incident involving the gang stealing the child of a rival gang that, long story short lead to diego, a kid named Manny, and another kid named Sid, trying to return the child to his father. Luckily the gang kicked Diego and his friends out, which lead them to joining the football team and getting back on the right track. That was in their freshmen year 4 years ago. Over that period of time Diego had gotten very close to Manny and Sid and their group which consisted of Manny's girl friend Ellie, her adoptive twin brothers Crash and Eddie, and their friend Buck who had moved into their town last year. The only problem was that the football team didn't like Diego hanging around with them, so diego had come up with the lie that he only hung out with them so that they would do his homework for him. Lucky for him it worked out,even if the herd didn't like his lie, at least the team believed him.  
Diego sent the text and started texting Manny.  
" hey can I catch a ride with u to school?"  
As diego waited for Manny to respond he went down stairs to get breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen he saw that his little sister was already eating and his mom was piling a plate of bacon and eggs onto a plate for him.  
" Morning sweety" his mother Paula said to him handing him his breakfast.  
" Morning" Diego replied as he got his food and sat down at the kitchen island/bar. He looked over at his sister who had barely touched her food  
"What's with up you Carla" he asked his sister.  
"Just nervous" she replied, as she pushed her eggs around her plate."Of course you are" Diego said to her as he shoveled bacon into his mouth " it's ok though, first day of high school is always the worst, it gets better though" he said.  
" And you are going to be there to make sure everything goes fine for her" their mother said, more as a order then a tip, as she sipped her coffee while reading the news paper.  
"Ya I guess you guys are right. Hey Diego will you drive me so I'm not late?" Carla asked as she looked up at her brother. Diego was about to answer when his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw that Manny had replied, his text read:  
'Sorry bud, i won't have room in my car, I'm also have to take Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Sid,  
'Ok' Diego replied. "Ya sure" I can take you.

Ellie waited outside her house with Crash and Eddie behind her playing some game not their phone's. She looked at them and thought about the last 4 years of high school. Her family moved to this town at the end of her freshmen year, thanks to her adoptive fathers job. Ellie was adopted by a couple who thought they couldn't have children when she was 2 years old. Two months after she was adopted, she new mother amazingly had gotten pregnant, and 9 months later Crash and Eddie were born. She had always felt a little out of place because she was African American, while the rest of her family was white. But they loved and cared for her so she had a good life. Except for the constant pranks of her brother's. That was their favorite pass time, and today they were doing one of their favorites for the first day of school. Since they were identical except for their eye color it was extremely hard to tell them apart, especially if they were wearing matching outfits like today. Today they were going to completely confuse their teachers, and Ellie had made a safe bet with Sid that they would be sent to the office by the end of the day.  
Right then a old four door sedan pulled up and her boyfriend stepped out. Manny. He was a extremely tall young man with brown hair and was dressed in blue jeans and his favorite bulky jacket.  
"Hey babe" she called to him as they walked up to each other.  
"Hey" he replied as he kissed her on the cheek  
" can't believe this is our last year" she said to him.  
"Ya, seems like yesterday you and me started dating in our sophomore year. Well, we should get going, we don't want to be late on our first day of our last year of high school" he said as as he opened Ellie's door for for her  
"Thanks" she said as she got in. "Crash, Eddie! Let's go!" She called out the window to her brothers as they ran to the car. Once in they headed of to get Sid and then off to school.

"Here is your class schedule " said , the principle of Coast Vally high, as he handed the envelope to the girl that sat across from him. The girl had pale skin, on a nice athletic body, she had black hair with white tips cut unevenly like she had done it herself. She wore a black and white striped shirt, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black biker boots.  
"Thanks" she said  
"And also a late slip to give to your teacher since the bell already rang" said giving her a smaller piece of paper. "Now you better get to class" he said as the Now you better get to class" he said as the girl walked out followed by the woman that had been sitting next to her. Once they were out of the office the woman turned to the girl.  
"Shira, this is the 2nd school in the past six months. Try not to get kicked out befor we have to move again" the woman said with a glare.  
"Ya sure thing" said shira through gritted teeth as she glared back at her stepmother. And walked down the hall.


	2. Hallways and Classes

As Shira Walked down the hall way she looked up evry few seconds looking at the class room numbers to try and find her class. " Class 401. class 401' She kept reapeting under her breath. "God damn where is oof" Shira looked up at the person she had bumped into from the ground where she had fallen. "Whatch where your going fa-"

"SHIRA!" Befor she new it, Shira had been picked up in a bone cruching hug my a over weight boy.

"Hi Flynn" she said between gritted teeth "You mind putting me down I cant breath"

"Oh yes, sorry" said Flynn placing her back down on the ground. Flynn was part of a gang known as 'The Pirets" that Shira had joined during the summer, he was deffinetly the most friendly and good natured of the gang. The rest were all mostly bad temperd people that would pick a fight with anybody. There was Gupta, a short teenager that had come from a Russian family, Silas who had moved from France to America, Boris who, although Shira had spent the entire summer with them had never heard him talk once, Raz who was a tough girl that had moved from Austrailia, Squint who was a scrawny little whimp, but would slice you with a knife if you so much as called him small. And then there was Gutt, he was older then mostly evry one at the school because he had had to retake 2 years of school due to him going to juvenile hall during 8th and 10th grade. He was also the leader of the gang.

"Wher is everybody?" asked shira, confused by not seeing the rest of the Pirets there.

"Oh everybody except Gutt and Squint are in class already" said Flynn witha smile on his face. "Where are they"

"Gutt said they were going out ot get some beer"

"Oh ok" replied Shira "Hey do you know where room 401 is ?"

"Oh yes i do it is right across the hall from my class, come on I'll show you" said Flynn and started walking with a skip in his step down the hall, Shira just shook her head at how happy he could be sometimes and followd him.

When Shira got to her class she read the sighn that was on the wall.**Room 401,** **12th grade biology, Mr. Hank.** She opend the door and everybody turned to stare at her. _God I hate it when that happens___she thought to herslf as she walked up to Mr. Hank who had stoped whatever he was saying when she came in the room.

"You better have a good resone for being late on the first day of school" he said to her. Shira said nothing and gave him the note the priciple had given her. Mr. Hank skimmed over the note, crumpled it up and tossed it into his trash can. "Everyone this is our new student Shira White. Shira why dont you tell us a little bit about yourself" he said turning to Shira who let out a sigh.

"My names Shira and my family moves around alot because my dad is in the military" said Shira witha hostile tone as she glared at the class.

"Anything else?" asked

"No"

"Alright then. Cn you take the seet in the back next to Diego"


	3. Meet Shira

**Hey guys i know its the middle of the week but i didn't have any homework today so i decided to upload another chapter, YEAH! Id also like everyone who has has left reviews, it really helps a first time writer. OK now back to the story**

Ch3

As Shira walked down the rows of desks/tables Diego got a good look at her. There was no doubt that she was good looking, with those long legs nice curves, cute face and stunning blue eyes. When she got to her seat and sat down she took of her grey leather jacket (**sorry if I forgot to add that in the original description of her**) Diego took a quick look at her chest

_'She's got a nice rack' _Diego thought to himself with a smirk. He turned to her thinking that he might have a chance (hey he usually had good luck with girls being on the football team and all).

"Hey" he whispered to her so that would not hear.

"Hi"

"So Shira," he said to her a coy smile playing on his face "that's a pretty exotic name you have, wheres it from?"

"I don't know, and why the hell do you care" she hissed back at him with a glare.

"You're a bit of a feisty one aren't you" he said back to her while raising an eyebrow with a cocky expression.

"Listen buddy, I know what you're trying to pull here, and it's not working. You can flirt with me as much as you want, but I am way out of your league" Shira replied returning the same cockiness, and with that turned her face back to the front of the room.

Diego was left in complete silence and a bit of confusion. '_She turned me down' _he thought to himself _'but I never get turned down by girls'. _It was true, Diego had fine luck with ladies being not only a good looking kid but also a jock, girls would usually fawn over him and Soto.

The rest of the class period passed with an awkward silence between the two, at least it was awkward for Diego, Shira actually didn't mind. When the bell rang they left and went their separate ways, Shira to history class and Diego to math.

* * *

Once Diego got to math class he saw that they were able to choose their own seats, most of the back seats were already taken so he settled for a seat in the middle section and towards the edge of the classroom. He was getting a pencil from his backpack when another person sat down next to him. Diego looked up and saw it was a tall boy with brown hair and a big brown jacket on.

"Hey Manny"

"Hey Diego" Manny said while looking through his binder "who do you have for 3rd period?"

"Uh...3rd period that's next after break" said diego flipping through his binder looking for his class schedule "I have Ms. Silver for history, what about you?

"Science with Mr. Hesby" replied Manny. Just then another kid sat down in the seat in front of them

"What's up my mad mammies jammles?"

"Sid don't ever call me that ever again" Diego hiss to the boy in front of him known as 'Sid'

"Geesh ok" replied Sid "so when do you guys have P.E?" a slight tone of nervousness underlined his voice.

"6th period" replied both Manny and Diego in unison.

"Oh thank god!" said Sid relief flooding his face "I thought I would have to be alone, I just found out that most of Diego's other buddies have it during the same time as me, do you remember how many wedgies I got last year because of them?"

"Yes, and you complained way too much about it, and it was halarious" said Diego, a smile playing across his lips at the thought of Sid waddling around the school after P.E.

"Oh come on Diego" said Manny, his brow furrowed in a disapproving type of way "Sid is your friend too, the least you could do is stand up,for him"

"Dude I already told you why I can't do that. The team doesn't like me hanging around with you guys as it is, if I started showing a soft side towards you guys Soto would get kick me off the team somehow and that would ruin my scholarship chances"

Manny let out a tired sigh and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the teacher coming into the room and class officially starting.

* * *

Most of the day passed as uneventful for Diego. After 2nd period was break and he hung out with the team, 3rd period after break was history, 4th period was drama ( a lot of the guys surprisingly did it, mostly because it was an easy grade), then after 4th period was lunch and he hung out with the herd, after lunch was 5th period English, and finally sixth period P.E where they gave the usual run down for what sports they were going to be doing this year, and how every two weeks they were going to do some type of long distance run.

And guess who was in his classes 4-6? Shira. Diego didn't talk to her at all but she kept giving him a triumphant look, like she had won something. "_She is really annoying_" he thought to himself as he exited the gym with a bunch of other teens ready to return home from their first day of school. Sadly that wasn't the case for him because he still had football practice. He texted his sister telling her that their mom would pick her up, and then headed to the locker room to change into his jersey.


	4. Why she stays away

**Usual intro i don't own the characters bla bla bla, anyways… hey guys sorry i didn't update over the weekend so heres the new chapter! Also if you you have a deviantart account I will totally do requests for Ice Age fan art, my username there is laurenfetzer, i don't have a lot of work in my ice age folder right now but thats because i just started there, i also don't have a scanner so the lighting might not be that good… but anyways guys just ask me and i will do one for you, please describe what you want the drawing to look like and who u want in it and stuff. and with that here is chapter 4!**

**Ch4**

Shira waited by the edge of the school grounds cleaning her nails with a small knife. Six other people started walking her way, five boys and one girl.

"Sup guys" she called to them while she stuck her knife in the side of her boot.

"Shira" the boy in the middle of the group said, although it was hard to call him a 'boy', he looked much older than everyone else, at least 20. He had shaggy long hair and was growing a beard that matched. "How was your first day in this dump?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Honestly Gutt, not as bad as I thought it would be"

"Really" he said raising an eyebrow.

"There was one guy that tried hitting on me, but besides that and actually being here, it wasn't too bad" she said walking up to the group

"Well that's fantastic" replied Gutt, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm, the group behind him let out a low laugh, and Shira chuckled along at the silly thought of Gutt actually caring about someone's school day.

"So anyways Shira" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders "I was able to get us some beer and vodka, we were all about to go over to my place and have some, care to come?"

"Sure" shira said with a sly smirk, and with that walked off to Gutt's house with him and the rest of the pirates.

Shira looked up at the crappy house that she was now forced to call home. She hated it. Her dad just had to get them to move to a new city, again! There new house was not new at all, it was old and rundown, the front yard's grass was all dead and except for patches of weeds coming up in some parts. The house itself had patches of paint down, and it wasn't nearly big enough for one teenager, two 10 year old boys, and a middle aged women, at least Shira was able to have her own room, although it was extremely small.

It was already close to midnight. She had made sure to use a lot of mints to cover up the smell of alcohol on her breath so that her step mom wouldn't suspect her of drinking if she was still up. When she unlocked the door she only opened it a crack to make sure that nobody was waiting for her. She came inside as quietly as possible and sneaked to the hallway that lead to her room. Just then the lights turned on and Shira cringed at the thought of the argument that was about to come.

"I told you to come home after school"

"Well guess what Lisa, I didn't" Shira said turning around and glaring at her stepmother who was standing behind her with her hands on her hips, and an angry look on her face. For a woman with an overly curly perm, and in a hot pink bathrobe, she surprisingly looked intimidating.

"You were with that group of damn juvenile delinquents again weren't you"

"Oh congratulations Sherlock" Shira said while giving a small clap, her voice dripping with sarcasm "I thought you're with never figure that out"

There was a loud *CLAP* and Shira held the side of her face where the sting from the slap started to spread "fuck" she whispered under her breath, she looked up at her step mother whose hand was still raised in the air.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that you little bitch" she hissed looking down at Shira

"You live under my roof , you better respect me. You have your own room you better be thankful or that, my boys have to share their own room with each other because of you

"That's because you don't want me anywhere near them!" Shira felt her step-mother's hand hit the side of her face a second time.

"You know your father won't answer your calls but he will answer mine. He won't believe you" Lisa's hissed, her voice like poison. "So do as your told and go to your room!"

Shira gave her a glance of pure hatred, and ran to her room, her eyes brimming with tears of pain and loathing. She got to her room and slammed the door behind her and let her tears run down her face. She jumped on her small bed picked up her pillow and screamed into it at full force, trying to let out all her frustration. She lifted it off her face, her black makeup smeared on her face and pillow, and let out a small whimper and picked up a small picture from her night stand. Many emotions went across her face as she looked at it wistfulness, sadness, anguish, fear, anger, hatred, and loathing,

" Why do you have to keep leaving me with this fucking witch" she said to the picture. It showed a young girl no older than seven, with black hair and blue eyes being picked up in a hug by a man who looked as if was in his early 30's and was dressed in a military uniform.

"You had the choice to stay here, but you chose to be deported again" complete loathing simmered in her choice. "You are a terrible father"


	5. Mile

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been kinda busy with school and I had to spend thanksgiving break at my dad's and I wasn't able to upload any chapters, and this chapter was hard for me to write for some reason. Any ways this chapter is mostly going to be about Shira and Ellie, but I think in the next two or three chapters is when there is going to be some romance between Diego and Shira. So with that here is chapter five!

Ch5

The next two weeks of school passed without much happening, and Diego and Shira still found each other annoying. It was the Friday of the second week of school, and for the herd that meant they had to do a mile long run in P.E. The coaches told everyone to partner up with someone so that they could record each other's time for how long it took them to run 5 laps around the school field, and with that the classes spread out to partner up.

Ellie waited on the grass to find someone to record, Manny was recording Diego, Buck was with Sid, and Crash and Eddie had partnered up together like always. She was about to walk over to a group of girls that she was on fairly good terms with and ask one of them to record her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked down at the who had gotten her attention.

"It's Shira right?" Ellie asked with a friendly smile, trying to be as polite as possible to the black and white haired girl.

"Uh, ya it is" replied Shira, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey do you mind recording me, I couldn't find anyone else to."

"Sure no problem, as long as you can record me"

"Ok"

"Hey before we start, do you want to run in the first group or the second one?" Ellie asked making sure that her record paper had her name on it.

"I'll go first" said Shira, handing Ellie her paper. "It's 5 laps right"

"Yep, now you better get over to the starting line before they tell you to start running" with that Shira left Ellie behind and walked off to the first group of runners. Ellie couldn't help feeling proud that Shira and her had had a small conversation after Diego telling her how Shira was a complete stick in the mud, she had seemed nice enough.

Diego was chatting with Soto at the starting line, and debating on who would finish first. It had been their thing to always have a bit of a competition to see which one of them would finish first, most of the time it was Diego, which was likely because he had a lighter build than Soto.

"Come on dude, you know you won't win" Said diego to his older cousin with a cheeky smile

"Dang right I will"

"You know I alwa-" Diego was cut off by one of the coaches blowing their whistle, and with that they started running. Diego was able to pull in front of Soto, his sprint leaving him a good fifteen yards behind him. 'God this is easy' Diego thought to himself. Then he heard someone's foot steps gaining on him "Come on Soto give it up you know I'm faster than you!" Diego called to the right of him where he had heard the footsteps.

"Well obviously you are"

'Not Soto' Diego thought to himself. The voice was definitely a girl's. Diego looked to his right and saw shira. He had never seen her wear shorts or her hair up in a ponytail before, and he had to admit she looked pretty good with that look. He pushed that thought aside though and put his mind back on the run. But as I said, he was quite competitive.

"Oh it's just you. I thought it would be someone who could actually keep up!"

"Oh save your breath"

"For what?"

"For when you eat my dust!" Shira called to him giving him a devilish grin.

"What you don't think I can beat you"

"Oh I don't think, I know!" And with that she sprinted in front of him, and leaving Diego to chase after her.

The first three people to finish the mile were Shira, Diego, and Soto, in that order. They all fell on the ground in exhaustion, they had all finished around 5 minutes and 30 seconds, wich was really hard considering they ran almost all the laps without walking. The two boys were surprised to see a girl end up beating them, they were some of the fastest students in the school after all.

"God what the hell is up with that chick" Said Soto to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Asked diego as he took his water bottle away from his lips where he had almost emptied it.

"I mean what type of girl tries to take on some guys like us in a run? They usually run with their friends so that they can talk and junk."

"Apparently her. guess she doesn't have friends"

"Actually for your information smartass i do"

The two boys looked up from where they were on the grass and saw Shira behind them. Her face was red from heat and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Oh ya," Soto said with a layer back tone of voice "who?"

"The Pirates" Said Shira with confidence.

"Oh..."Soto's face paled a little. Everyone knew not to mess with the Pirates, if you did they would come after you and make sure to find a way to make your life miserable.

Shira gave the boys a triumphant look and walked away, her pony tail swaying behind her.

"She is such a bitch, can you believe I have to put up with that in four of my classes?" Diego said while retiring his shoes.

"She might be a bitch but she sure is a hot bitch" Soto said to him, not taking his eyes of Shira's lower portion of body where they lay.

"What! Don't tell me you like her?"

"Of course I don't!" Soto gave him a punch to the arm "but come on dude you have to admit that she has a nice rack and ass, and her face isn't that bad either"

"True," Diego said with a nod "I cannot argue with you there"

"Hey Shira, great job!" Ellie called to her as she walked up to Shira who was at the water fountain gulping down as much water as she could.

"Thanks" she called back, gasping a little bit for air.

"I can't believe you beat Diego AND Soto! No girl has done that before"

"Ya well those guys are,jerks anyways"

"Diego isn't that bad once you get to know him" Ellie said, she honestly didn't know why she was saying that to her maybe it was because Shira reminded her a little bit of diego In a weird way.

"Hmmm"Shira let out in response "On a different note, just what did I get?"

"Five minutes and thirty one seconds which is amazing" Ellie said with a smile handing Shira her recording paper with her finishing time on it.

"Thanks, I have to record you know right?"

"Ya"

"Okay, hey do you mind if we sit down? My legs feel like sand bags" Ellie shook her head and the two girls sat down on the grass. "So what do think you are going to get ?"

"I'm aiming for around 8 minutes" said Ellie as she looked around the field, as if figuring out how much she needed to run to reach her goal."Well that should be easy since it looks like most people finish around that time"

"Thanks, you know Shira you aren't that bad for someone who's friends with the Pirates, no offense!" Ellie said trying not to piss of the other girl "I-its just that y-you know they usually, they aren't uh, as nice as you"

"Thanks?" Said Shira, her tone not as friendly as before. Just then the coaches called for the second group of runners to come to the starting line to run. Ellie handed shira her paper and went to the starting line.

When Ellie was done she and Manny where walking to the water fountains when Shira came up to her and gave her her paper "Nice job 8:27" her tone was cold and uncaring, and then she just walked off.

"That was weird " said Ellie

"Why?" Asked Manny

"Earlier she was actually pretty friendly. I think I might have said something to tick her off"

"Really? Like what"

"I said she was nice" Ellie said with a smile looking up at her boyfriend

"You mean she didn't treat you like some enemy ? She does that with everybody else you know"

"Well I guess I was just able to make her open up"

The rest of P.E was spent playing a few games and then it was time for the students to get changed and go home.


	6. Convoes In Bio

**Ok guys here is a Diego and Shira, it isn't really a romantic chapter though, it's mostly just working on the friendship between them. Although I do think in the next chapter of two is when there will be some romance between the and is when Shira will "join" the herd. So ya , here's chapter 6**

Ch 6

It was an average school day and Shira had just walked into science and put her stuff down. She was on of the first students in the classroom and it seemed like it was taking everyone a extremely long time to come in. Being bored she decided to pull out a pen and draw on herself. She wasn't drawing anything in a particular, rust enjoying the tickling sensation on her skin. That was until it hit a bruise on the underside of her arm. It didn't really hurt, it was just tender. She had gotten it in another fight with her stepmom. It wasn't as much as a fight as it was a beating. Shira had come home from Gutt's house, she had been drinking so she wasn't as quick as usual, but she hadn't been completely drunk enough that she forgot about one of the lessons that she had learned. That was that she could never fight back against her stepmother, after all she had her criminal files to hold against Shira, and even worse,her father favor

"Hey Kitty what you doing" Shira was jerked out of her thoughts by the smooth voice

"None of your business, and DON'T call me that!" Shira shot back to Diego who in return just gave her a sly smile, walked around her and sat down in his seat. Shira started to roll down her sleeve, and Diego must of notices her drawings or something and thought it would be fun of to make fun of them because befor Shira could could protest he had grabbed her arm holding it close to his face.

"What you drawing, Kitty?" Diego asked, making sure to emphasize kitty.

"Let go of my arm before I stab one of your eyes out wit a pencil!" Shira hissed trying to pull her arm free.

"Oh come on Ki-" he was cut off by Shira letting out a small sound of pain as he tightened his grip a further down his arm 'oh come on I didn't use that much force' he thought to himself. He turned her arm over to see that his hand was right on a nasty bruise that looked very dark on her light skin. "Oh my god, sorry I-I didn't know you were hurt" Diego said to Shira, afraid that she would report him as physically hurting her.

"I'm not hurt!" Shira retorted back to him as she covered her arm with her sleeve

"Oh really, 'cuz that looks like pretty nasty bruise you got there"

There was a awkward silence between the two. Diego let out a sigh. "Listen I'm sorry" he said to her, his voice was sincere. "How'd you get it?"

"Like I said before it's none of your business" Shira said, looking away from Diego "but since when are you able to go from complete douche to total softie in 0.2 seconds?" she said giving him a glance with a sly smile.

"Hey I'm not soft!"

"Suuure you're not" Shira said while leaning back in her chair, now completely confident with that situation at hand. All signs of nervousness gone.

"I am not soft" Diego said through gritted teeth, his mind racing to come up with a comeback. "I'm a remoracles assassin" 'What the heck dude, where did that come from?'

"You are a football player," Shira said, giving him a weird look "that doesn't even make sense"

"Well, uh, um, you-"

Diego was cut short by coming in the room and telling everyone to quiet down.

When the end of class came and everyone was packing up, Shira was putting her notebook in her backpack when she heard Diego whisper something while he walked passed her.

"See you forth period"

Shira couldn't help but let a small smile lace her lips at that.

This continued for the rest of the week. Diego and Shira coming into class, teasing each other, and then class would start and they would stop talking. By the end of the week they had to do a lab together, which was identifying different cells under a microscope, and they were sort of forced to talk with each other. This lab actually led to the two of them having real conversations with each other. This lead to a bit of a friendship between them.

* * *

One morning while was giving one of his lectures, a attendant from the office came into the room, coming up to him and whispering something to him so that none of the students could hear her.

"I see," said , barely inaudible, a concerned expression on his face. "Shira, can you please go out into the hall with Mrs. Karson." He called to Shira at the back of the class, who got up and followed out into the hall. Once the door closed behind them resumed his lecture. About 15 minutes later Shira came back into the class and sneaked quietly back to her seat.

"What'd they call you out for?" Diego asked her in a whisper."I really shouldn't tell you, all you need to know is it involved Gitt and a little bit of trouble" she replied, also in a whisper.

"Oh come on Kitty, you can tell me"

"Thought I told you to never call me that" she growled to him.

"If you don't tell me I'll keep calling you that" he said to her, his voice sly. Shira just let out a "grr" and turned to face the front of the room. Diego though leaned in next to her ear and whispered "kitty, kitty, kitty,kitty" this when on for about a minute befor Shira snapped.

"If I tell you will you shut up!" She hissed at him with a glare, her blue eyes giving it an icy effect.

Diego gave her a eager nod.

"Fine. Gutt came to school late the other day... Uh, intoxicated. The office was suspicious so they decided to question him if he had any alcohol on campus. Of course he denied it, but they were still suspicious. So they decided to check his he was stupid enough to actually store some beer in it, I mean honestly who does that? Beer is disgusting when it's at room temperature! But back to the point. They found the beer, Gutt got suspended, and they wanted to question the rest of the Pirates"

"Why" asked Diego

"Hell should I know"

"The two of you in the back, stop talking!" called to Diego and Shira his voice louder than usual to get their attention. The rest of the class was quiet between the two students. By the end of the class it ended with the farewell that had come accustomed to Shira and Diego

"See you fourth period"


	7. Not a great Date

**OK**** guys here's chapter 7! i'm so sorry for the long wait, iv just been busy.. and lazy.**

**CH7**

It was a warm day in coast valley and the high school had just let their students out of their classes for lunch.

When Diego got to the cafeteria he looked around to try and see if the herd or the football team was there. He found the latter first. Diego walked over to the teams table and took a seat next to Soto who was telling some funny story to a couple of cheerleaders who had huddled around him.

"Hey bro, what's up" Diego asked his older cousin

"I was just sharing a story with these lovely ladies" Soto said, not turning his gaze away from the girls in front of him.

'Lovely ladies?' Diego had to raise an eyebrow at that. Soto would never show such chivalry unless he was trying to get with a girl. Diego got out his sandwich and was about to take a bite when...

"OMG, like, hi Diego!" Diego was then tackled in a hug by one of the cheerleaders, almost falling off the bench he was sitting on. He looked up at the girl who had just jumped on him. She had long straight blond hair, a perky face, and brown eyes with an over hyper glint.

"Hey Hanna" he said trying to pry himself from her grip.

"Hey so I was wondering," she said sitting on the table in front of Diego "are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I have football practice Saturday night. Why?" Diego asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time" she said, reaching out and brushing back his hair.

"Like a date or what?" Diego asked.

"Of course a date silly what else."

Diego rolled his eyes at her "Eh, sure why not, I'm free Saturday morning" he said drinking a sip of his soda.

"Cool, so can you pick me up around 1:00?"

" Yeah whatever" Diego waved her off. 'Why am I doing this exactly' he thought to himself, as Hanna turned back to her pack of cheerleaders

"So Soto, what are you doing this weekend?" Diego asked his cousin, who didn't answer. "Soto, buddy?" He heaved his hand in front of him, but noticed that he was staring at someone, so Diego followed his gaze. He was looking at Shira who was with the rest of the Pirates on the other side of the cafeteria, and Diego couldn't blame him for staring. She was wearing a black off the shoulder T-shirt and a pair of cut off denim shorts that showed off her leg. Diego rolled his eyes at his (seemingly) lovestruck cousin, before slapping him on the side of the face

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Soto said to his cousin, as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Dude, you keep staring at her like that and it's only going to end up two ways." Diego said as he held up two fingers "One: you fall completely in love with the chick, or Two: she claws your eyes out"

Soto brushed off his cousins warning and Diego rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

It was about 2:00 and Diego was now at the mall with Hanna, and waiting for her to get out off a store that she had been taking way too long in.

'No more dates with this girl' Diego thought to himself as he leaned against a gate behind him. Just then he heard someone yelling around the corner.

"STOP! THIEF!" Fallowed by the sounds of two sets of footsteps.

Diego leaned forward to try and get a look at what was going on, but was smacked into by someone and fell onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going you-" Diego stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the person who had fallen to the ground with him. A girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes was staring at him "Shira? What are you.." Diego looked down at her hands, which were covered in black gloves, that were holding two sparkling necklaces and three rings. "What the hell, are you're stealing?!"

Shira looked around her wildly, panic running over her usually calm gaze. "Listen Diego, please just let me go. Just this one time! I can pay you back if you can buy me some time!" she hissed at him, pleadingly.

Diego looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. He knew what it was like to be in a gang, and what the consequences were like if you couldn't carry out a task. "Ok fine, but just this once!" He whispered to her as he helped her to her feet and pushed her into a run. Just then a chubby security guard ran around the corner. Diego casually stuck out his foot, and the guard tripped, face planting onto the tile floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you ok sir?" Diego asked with fake innocence, making a big show of brushing off the guard.

"I'm fine kid, just let me go!" The guard barked at him. Diego looked up to try and see where Shira was, only to not be able to find her anywhere. He quickly let the guard go, who ran in the direction he had been going.

Diego shook his head, 'Why did I let her go exactly? She was committing a crime!" he thought to himself. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um... What was that?" Diego whirled around, and ended up face to face with Hanna.

"What was what?" Diego said sheepishly.

"Don't act stupid, I saw you let that girl get away! Is she your girlfriend or something?" Hanna asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"What? NO! She… she spit in my eye.. and I accidentally let her go." Diego lied.

"I dont believe you" Hanna said, pointing a finger at him. "Just take me home, now!"

Diego let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, whatever.." And then they left.

* * *

**So i hope u guys liked the chapter, in the next 2 or 3 there will be a lot more diegoxshira moments, i promise! as always reviews are always wanted, and i think i might do a special request story some time soon. and im sorry for the feels that my new story might give you**


	8. Halloween party

**ok guys Merry late Christmas and jun, here is chapter 8! So yes i know its December, but i wanted this story to fallow the events of the school year, so this chapter is set during October on one of my favorite holidays HALLOWEEN! Also the song in this chapter is Misery Business by Paramore, so i recommend you listen to the song before you read this chapter, also all the lyrics are in _Italics._**

**Ch 8**

"Oh come on dude, it's going to be fun!" Diego said as he wrapped his arm around Zeke's shoulder.

"No it will not! This is how all horror movies start out. Just a couple of teen going to a Halloween party in an abandoned place, and then BAM! The killer shows up and they're all dead!"

Diego just rolled his eyes at Zeke's fear of horror movies. They were heading to an old abandoned warehouse for a Halloween party, which was a tradition for the seniors at the high school now. Every year the "big kids on campus" would come here for their last Halloween during high school.

Diego ran his fingers through his, now dark brown, hair. He had dressed up as Wolverine from X-men. Nothing too flashy, just a white singlet and a pair of blue jeans, but his sister Carla (who was a fan of Marvel) forced him to be a little more committed to the part. She made him spray his hair dark brown, and pushed it up at the edges. She had wanted Diego to use kitchen knives as claws, but Diego had to turn that offer down. He had to add it though, he looked good.

So now him, Zeke, Lenny, Oscar, and Soto were standing in front of the warehouse that was already filled with teens.

"Ok guys, one rule," growled Soto as he turned around to his teammates. "If my car is 'occupied' with me and a girl, you WILL NOT interrupt. Am I understood?" The rest of them nodded quickly, not wanting to get on their captain's bad side. "Good" Soto replied with a smirk. Then they walked into the building

The place was amazing. From the ceiling hung about a dozen different types of lights, flashing all over the place. There seemed to be two places the music was coming from: a stage towards the back wall, and speakers that were placed in random areas. There was at least three large tables filled with pizza, soda, and some beer that students managed to get a hold of. And the place was packed with almost all the seniors, who were all dressed up on costumes.

"Ok guys I'll see you later, I'm going to get some food." Said Lenny as he headed off to the tables of pizza

"Typical..." Muttered Oscar, who had appeared on Diego's left.

"Ya well, thought you would have gotten used to him by now" said Diego.

"You know Diego," Oscar replied with a sly tone "that girl in your science class, Shira"

"Um ya I know her, I have to sit next to her."

"Well don't get too comfortable with her." Oscar looked at Diego with cold eyes. "Soto has his eye on her, it would be a shame if something was to happen between you two."

Diego just rolled his eyes. Oscar had always been jealous of him, ever since middle school. Diego honestly had no idea why the guy hated him, for a while he thought he was gay and had a thing for Soto, but he brushed that theory aside when he saw Oscar making out with a girl after a football game. So instead he just gave back the same attitude.

"And it would be a shame if you lost some of your teeth." Diego hissed at him, holding his fist up to Oscar's face, and then left to go get something to drink.

* * *

Diego looked around to find something to do. Zeke was describing some stupid movie he had saw the other week to Lenny, who wasn't really listening, just eating some pizza. And Oscar was being Soto's wing-man while trying to pick up chicks, and although Diego would usually join them, he wasn't really in the mood. They had been at the party for about an hour and a half and Diego had already gotten bored. Finding some interest at the stage at the back of the room, he walked over to it, where a group of people were gathered and taking turns getting up and singing to songs on the stage.

Just as he got there, a girl got on stage. She was dressed in a leather crop top, and a pair of striped grey and black shorts. Her hair looked to be a light blond, but in the crazy lighting it looked almost silver. Diego had to admit, she looked extremely hot.

"Ok buddy, " said the girl when she got on the stage and pointed at the guy running the music "play Misery Business by Paramore." He nodded, and then the music started.

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_"I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile."_

The girl then proceeded to jump in time the the music on stage, and for a hardcore song, she was doing amazing.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now."_

Diego hadn't noticed, but he had come to the front of the group watching, so he was now within a foot of the stage. As the girl sang this verse, she came up to Diego, and gently grabbed his chin before letting go.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..."_

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

Everyone cheered as the girl through the mike at the sound man, and got off the stage. As she got down everyone was complimenting her on her singing, telling her she was "amazing" , and what not. As she walked over to one of the tables with drinks on them, something compelled Diego to go over and talk to her.

"You know that's a pretty hardcore song you just preformed, nice job." He said

"Thanks." Replied the girls she picked up to bottles,and tossed one to Diego. "Here, catch."

Diego caught the bottle of liquid, looked at the label and saw it was Coke. "Heh, one of my favorites. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess" said the girl as she took a swig of her drink.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Diego asked looking at the girl. Now that she was closer to him, he could see that she had painted small fangs on the corners of her mouth, along with black stripes around her eyes.

"I don't really know, a saber tooth tiger maybe?" She replied.

"Like our mascot?"

" I honestly didn't think of that." Said the girl. "And let me guess, you're Wolverine"

"Yep" said Diego. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked at him, as if deciding if she should tell him the truth. "You know what, it's a Halloween party. If I do something stupid, I don't want you knowing who I really am. So for tonight, just call me Saber."

Diego ponders the idea. "Ok fine, as long as you call me Wolverine."

"Fair enough" the girl nodding. "Since we don't really know who we are, we don't have worry about our social in that case..." She held out her hand "would you like to dance?"

"Sure, why not" and Diego taking her hand.

* * *

They got lost with each other. They stayed on the dance floor for a good two hours, and although Diego wasn't much of the dancing type, he had to admit it was fun. Just the two of them together, lost in the music.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Asked the girl all of a sudden.

"And go where?" Diego asked, cocking an eyebrow. The girl gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Follow me..." The girl then took Diego's hand, ran past one of the tables, grabbing two bottles in the process, and then sprinted to one of the back walls that had a ladder going up it. Diego followed the girl up to a catwalk above them, she beckoned him to follow her out one of the old windows, and then up a fire escape up to the rooftop. When they got to the roof, Diego was amazed.

The view was spectacular . You could see the entire city from up there, and all the lights made it seem like you were looking down on a thousand stars.

"Nice view." Said Diego, sitting down at the edge of the roof.

"Ya I know" said the girl with a confident tone, sitting down next to him.

" You know you ain't that bad, Saber" Diego said turning to her. 'God her eyes are beautiful' he thought to himself .

"Well you aren't a complete douche like I thought you might be, Wolvie."

There was a small pause. "I had a really nice time with you tonight" she said, looking up through her eyelashes, leaning a little bit closer to Diego.

"So did I." He leaned in too. Soon they were only centimeters apart. They tilted their heads sideways, and filled the gap. Diego wanted more of this girl, she was amazing, hardcore, fun, and not to mention good looking. After about a minute they broke apart.

"Ok I know we promised no names tonight," said Diego. "But I really would like to hang out with you again. Do you think you could give me your name, and possibly number?"

" I suppose I could..." Replied the girl "but only if you give me your name first."

"Ok then, " said Diego "I'm Diego,-"

"Wait." Said the girl pulling away from him suddenly . "Your name isn't Diego Sabter, is it."

"Uh, ya it is how'd you kn-"

"OH FUCK!" Said the girl, almost falling of the roof before standing up.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Asked Diego, thinking he had done something wrong. Was it one of his ex girlfriends? Maybe one of Soto's?

"Diego it's me! Shira! God frickin dammit!" Shira started to curse under her breath.

"Oh crap..." Diego let out in a whisper. He had just kissed Shira, SHIRA FOR GODS SAKE!

"Ok this is bad" said Diego

"Bad? YOU THINK THIS IS BAD FOR YOU?! My reputation as a minor criminal will be ruined if anybody finds out!" She yelled at him.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!" He yelled back.

"You better NOT tell anybody about this," said Shira, pulling out a knife and putting it up to Diego's face "or else I swear I will cut your tongue out!"

Diego put his hands up in defense. "Hey I don't want anybody to know about this as much as you do. Let's just promise not to tell anybody, ok?"

Shira gave him a skeptical look " You promise?" She asked.

" I promise" clarified Diego, holding out his hand. Shira took it and gave him a hard look as she shook his hand.

"I swear Diego, if anyone gets a whiff of this at school I'm coming for you" she threatened, pointing her knife at him before climbing off the roof.

Diego let out a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into...?"

* * *

***laughs like a maniac in the background* THEY WILL NOT GET TOGETHER UNTIL AFTER 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry im such a troll but i can be myself on the internet so why not? as always i love reviews so leave some!**


	9. Bonding

**CH9**

'_Stop it man_' Diego thought to himself as he walked down the school corridor to his first class of the day _'You're just going to get yourself in trouble if you keep thinking about her'._

It was the Monday after the Halloween party, and this meant that Diego would have to face Shira at school. He could only except the fact that it would be extremely awkward to see her again face to face. When he got into class Shira was already there in her seat, which was unusual. Most of the time she would show up right before the bell rang, she was never one of the first one's in the room.

Diego sat down silently next to her "Hey"

"Hi" she replied to him, not changing her gaze from the front of the room to him. "You haven't told anyone about... You know, have you?"

"Of course I didn't!" He hissed at her. "I don't want anyone to know about this."

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "It's probably for the best if we just act like nothing happened between us, that way no one will be suspicious, so can we just go back to being some what friends?"

"Ya I guess so." She said, in her usually cool tone. There was a pause, then she turned to him.

"Listen I know you're curious about why I'm here so early, so long story short I got in a fight with my stepmom and had to leave the house, ok"

"How'd you know I was about to ask you that?" Diego asked, surprised by Shira knowing of what to say.

"Hey I'm never here early, you were bound to ask at some point." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Well Ms. Smarty Pants, if you don't mind me asking, what were the two of you fighting about" said Diego looking over at her. That was a mistake

Shira jumped out of her chair, almost knocking it over in the process. "Listen buddy," she hissed at him "my personal life is none of your business, so shut your trap and keep all questions about my family out of it!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He leaned back, trying to get away from her. "I didn't know it was a touchy subject, it wasn't my place to ask."

She let out a frustrated sigh " I didn't mean to snap at you like that. "She said, leaning back to sit down in her chair and ran her fingers through her dark, white tipped hair. "At least you know now not to ask about my family, and avoiding losing a finger or two" she joked

"Well now I'm even more interested in your 'family'" he leaned in closer to her.

"What did I just say to you" she said with a small smile, slightly pushed his head. "Maybe some day you'll get to learn more, but for now just don't ask any questions, 'k?"

Diego through his head back over dramatically "But the curiosity will kill me!"

"Well guess what buddy, you'll just have to wait" she said, snarky.

Just then Mr. Hank came in. "Good morning class. Who wants to learn about cells?"

The bell had just rung and all the students were going over to their second period classes. As diego was putting his notebook into his backpack, Shira stopped in front of him on her way out.

"Hey Diego," she said "that night on the roof… thanks for not telling anyone."

"Hey no problem." he said, lifting his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way," she gave him a sly smile " you weren't such a bad kisser." She then left him alone before walking out the door.

_'She thinks I'm a good kisser?' Diego thought, surprised 'Whaaaaa...?'_


	10. Crappiest Chapter yet

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while, its just i had a hard time thinking of what the next chapter should be about, but id like to thank TimberPaw for the idea! so this chapter is pretty short but i hope u guys like it!**

* * *

Ch10

Diego had just finished Gym class and was waiting at one of the schools back buildings for the bell to ring so that he could go home. He was casually scrolling through his phone when someone suddenly through him against one of the walls. Stunned Diego looked at the girl that had her fists wrapped around the hem, of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Shira spat in his face. "You promised not to tell anyone!"

"What? What are you even talking about?" Diego asked, confused at what she meant.

She bared her teeth at him in a almost animal like snarl. "You know plenty damn well what I'm talking about fuckboy!"

"Actually..." Diego said grabbing her fists as if to try and release himself, but instead turned the two of them around so that Shira was know the one against the wall and struggled against him, "I don't. Now tell me. What. The heck. Are. You. Talking. About?!"

Shira let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled her eyes at him with a sarcastic smile. "If you could just man up and stop playing dumb that would be great."

"Shira," Diego sighed , slowly letting go of her wrists, his fingertips brushing her fine white skin. "I don't know what you are talking about. Just tell me what the heck happened."

She looked away, biting her lip in frustration. "That buddy of yours, the football team captain."

"You mean Soto?" Diego asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah him. He came up to me and asked me out right after we got out of Gym. Of course I told him no and to fuck off, but he kept being really persistent. He finally said that if I didn't go out with him, "he'd break us up". Which is completely insane because we aren't even dating! Anyways I told him that, but that still leaves one questions: Why would he think that?!"

She pulled out her knife in a lighting quick motion and pointed it at Diego's face. "You and me never even talk unless it's in biology, and even then HE ISN'T EVEN IN THAT CLASS! So that means you must have told him about what happened on the roof because I sure as hell I didn't!"

"Hey, hey calm down. There's no need to try and shank me!" Diego said backing away from her blade. "Shira I swear to god I haven't told anyone about what happened. I don't know what made him think that, but I didn't fucking tell him anything."

Shira let out a frustrated grunt, and pointed her knife to Diego's throat, her eyes as cold as ice as she snarled at him: "This is your only warning, don't make me come after you again."

* * *

**So once again sorry for it being so short, but if you can please leave reviews! **


	11. Fight

**HEY guys, sorry for the long wight, so any ways i hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Ch 11

Shira was at her locker getting some money for lunch when she heard a voice call out her name.

"Hey there Shira."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the boy behind her. "What do you want Soto?"

"Oh you know what I want." He said as he leaned against the locker next to her. "So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"First of all," Shira snarled as she slammed her locker close and glared at the cocky teen. "It wasn't even an offer, and second: fuck off!"

As she tried to walk away she was stopped by Soto grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Oh come on baby, you don't mean that." He said with a mischievous smile as he slid his hand down from her shoulder to her chest, tracing the hem of her shirt with his finger tips. "Besides, the two of us could have a lot of "fun".

Shira was appalled. With one quick motion she brought up her fist and collide it with Soto's nose.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him, as he let go to hold his face in pain. As he brought his hands up to his eye level, they were covered in blood. He let out a chuckle that sent a cold shiver up Shira's spine.

He then lift one hand up and let out a single snap, which was followed by two of his teammates coming around the corner and approaching them.

"Oscar, Zeke, why don't we show little Ms. Shira here what happens when you pick a fight with your captain?"

Shira quickly pulled out her pocket knife. "You stay the fuck away from me," She snarled at them "unless you want some scars all over your already ugly ass faces."

As the three boys got closer, Soto brought his fist up and collided in with her jaw, causing her to drop her knife from the impact. She was then picked up by both her arms and held against the lockers behind her, and although she struggled, she couldn't break free. As she reopened her eyes she saw Oscar and Zeke holding her up, and Soto giving her a sickening grin. He then raised his fist and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for air.

"Now sweetheart," said Soto with a condescending tone. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

Shira spat in his face, her expression wrathful. "What's going to stop me?"

"Hmm, I don't know?" Soto wiped her spit off of his face. "Maybe if you can't talk." He through a blow to her face, and Shira's mouth filled with the taste of blood.

"Well boys, where do you think we can all get some privacy with this little bitch?" Soto said with a evil smile, making Shira's blood run cold.

"Why not one of the janitor closets?" Asked Oscar with an equally evil tone as Soto's smirk.

"Excellent choice." Replied Soto.

'I can't take them on all at once,' Shira thought to herself, trying to figure out a way to escape desperately. 'but if I can take them on one at a time...'

All of a sudden a cloth was shoved into Shira's mouth as the boys started to drag her down the hallway. 'Smart…' Shira thought to herself. 'thought they were brain dead, but gagging your victim is just fantastic' She tried to scream, although it was no use.

"No ones able to hear you Kitty Cat," said Oscar. "The halls are empty and you are gagged, give it up."

Thinking quick, Shira went limp and dropped to the ground like a stone. She brought a convincing cough up her throat, hoping that the three boys would stop.

"Uhh… Soto?" Said Zeke nervously.

"What?" Soto snapped as he turned around to face him, and then looked at Shira. "Oh she's fine, she's just trying to lower our guard." Shira then forced tears to well up in her eyes and started to shake.

"Uhh, I don't think she is, man." Zeke loosened his grip, and that is what Shira had been waiting for.

In one swift motion, she brought her heel up and slammed it down on Zekes foot, while at the same time throwing her elbow into Oscar's stomach. With their hold on her gone she then sprinted in the direction of the cafeteria. She was cut off though by one of the teammates tackling her, forcing her to the ground. she let out a moan of pain. Who ever her attacker was gripped her by her hair, pulling her head up.

"You're not going anywhere Kitty.' Soto's voice rang through her ears. Pure rage ran through Shira. She elbowed him in the rib, knocking him off balance. Using this opportunity to her advantage, she flipped herself over and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards. Shira bounced up and slammed her foot into Soto's crotch. As much as she would have liked to, she didn't have the time to watch his agony. She started to run again only to have someones arm wrap around her throat, and start to squeeze. She couldn't breath, black dots started to dance in the sides of her vision. Shira started to claw at the arm, but it was no use. She tried to reposition herself to try and get herself loose but it didn't help. So what did she do? She bit the damn guy.

Shira heard Zeke scream as he let her go, only for her to fall to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly though someone's foot collided with her rib cage, throwing Shira against the lockers, and hitting her head on them in the process. She let out a groan of pain as two feet walked towards her.

"You are such a little bitch."Said Oscar, towering over through his foot down on her side and stomach multiple times within a few seconds. "Someone needs to show you your place." He raised his foot over Shira's head, and she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Shira heard footsteps in the distance and then a loud THUD! She opened her eyes, seeing why her attacker had not squashed her skull in. Oscar lay a good five feet away, sprawled on the floor with a golden haired boy hunched over him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The boy yelled.

"Diego...?" Shira croaked in confusion.

"This doesn't concern you Diego!" Oscar retorted trying to get up. Just then Shira noticed Soto out of the corner of her eye sneaking up behind Diego. She tried to get up but dizziness and pain overwhelmed her vision, making her head throb.

"Diego look OUT!" she screamed at him.

Diego was lucky enough to turn around at that moment to take on Soto. Shira watched in amazement as the two of them started to throw each other against the walls and lockers, neither of them showing any sign of stopping. Just then more footsteps echoed down the hall. Although her vision was blurred with pain, Shira could tell who it was. Gutt and the pirates barged into the hall followed by that one kid, Manny, who she had seen in a few of her classes. Then the rest of the football team barged in too. Soon the hallway was a full on brawl, and Shira laid on the bottom of it. She tried to stay out of the way by pushing herself against the lockers but it didn't do much good. At one point someone was thrown against her, only to get right back up leaving her there now with a new injury in her shoulder. At one point some scrawny looking kid, Sid is what Shira thought his name was, ran in only for Manny to yell something at him and point down the hall, hopefully to get help. A few minutes passed before a bunch of teachers ran in followed by Sid. There were at least three coaches there, two of which had to practically pry Soto and Diego off each other, while the third coach stood in front of everyone trying to get them to shut up. Finally the noise settled down, even though Soto and Diego were still yelling at eachother.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" The coach yelled. "Now what is going on here?!"

"That stupid bitch fucking attacked me!" Soto said pointing at Shira who was still on the ground in pain.

"No I didn't you piece of shit!" Shira growled at him in rage.

"Both of you watch your language!" The coach raised his voice and turned back to Soto.

One of the female teachers came over to Shira and squatted down next to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Do I look like it?" Shira responded with sarcasm, not meaning to be so snarky.

"I think you should go to the nurse." Said the teacher standing up with a frown and called to two students over that were standing to the side. "Ellie, Sid, please take this girl to the nurse's office."

Shira looked over to see the two of them standing there, but Ellie rushed over as soon as she was called.

"Yeah no problem." Said Ellie, crouching down and putting Shira's arm around her shoulder, and heaving her up , earning a groan from Shira. "Sorry." Whispered Ellie. "Hey Sid give me a hand over here!"

Sid ran over and the two of them started helping Shira limp down the hall.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked once they were out of earshot. Shira looked up at her, and to her surprise, actually saw she was truly concerned.

Shira let out a small chuckle. "I was just beaten to a pulp by three guess, how do you think im doing?"

"Sorry, you're probably going to be asked that all day." Ellie said looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Ellie, at least she knows you care." said Sid from Shira's other side where he was propping her up over his shoulders.

"Its fine, I have a bad habit of being a bit sarcastic anyways." Said Shira with a pained smile. "Now can we get to the nurse already? I think one of my ribs might be broken."

* * *

**so tell me what u guys think, as always reviews are always needed and wanted. Also tell me what you guys might think will happen next!**

**(P.S. DIRA might happen soon!)**


	12. Nurses Office

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, so here is chapter 12**

* * *

ch12

"Well I don't think it's broken, although your rib is definitely bruised, but you should be ok." Said the nurse as she lifted her fingers from Shira's rib cage. After the fight, Ellie and Sid had taken Shira to the nurse, who had rushed over to help them when she first caught sight of them. She had given Shira a small check up, making sure that she hadn't gotten a concussion when she said that she was hit in the head pretty hard, and checked her ribs when she complained about them hurting.

"I do recommend you to tell your coach that they are bothering you if you guys do any sit ups during gym class or anything of the sort so that you can sit out. Now, shall I call your parents and have them come and pick you up?" Asked the nurse.

"Uhh… no thanks." Said Shira, not wanting to face the wrath of her stepmother once she found out that Shira had gotten in a fight. "Just give me a couple of painkillers and I'll go back to class."

"Well aren't you a tough nut," said the nurse with a smile as she headed toward the door. "I just need to drop this paperwork off at the front desk. I'll be right back with some water for those painkillers." Shira watched as she left before her accomplices spoke up.

"So do you mind telling us what happened?" Sid asked, stepping away from the wall him and Ellie had been leaning against.

"As I said before kid, that big mouth of a football player and his buddies ganged up on me in the hallway. Do we really have to go over this again?!" Shira snapped at him.

"Ok, ok, geesh I was just asking."

Ellie rolled her eyes at the two. "Just ignore him, he'll ask the same question over and over until it's drilled into his head" She said to Shira

"Yeah, I could see that happening."

"Hey!" Sid replied to the two girls in defense. "I just want to make sure I got the story straight!"

Just then, Diego entered the nurse's office holding his left hand with a solemn expression. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"Hey buddy, what you doing in here?" Asked Sid, looking up to his golden haired friend.

"Just getting some ice." He said holding up his cradled hand. "Jammed my wrist up in the fight. Yo Ell, nurse said you know where the ice packs are."

"Yeah, hold on a sec." She replied, getting up and walking to a small mini fridge hidden in one of the bottom cabinets.

Diego then turned his attention to Shira. "How you holding up?"

"Not to bad thanks to my Prince Charming." She said sarcastically with a small chuckle before giving him a small smile. "But seriously… thanks for keeping my skull from being crushed in back there."

"Hey no problem." He gave a small shrug as he sat down on the bench next to her. "Wish I could say the same for Zeke…"

"What happened to him?" Ellie asked as she tossed a ice pack to Diego, which he easily caught with his good hand, and then proceeded to hand one to Shira.

Diego placed the ice pack on his wrist and stared at it silently for a few seconds before speaking again. "He... He got stabbed by that Gutt guy." Diego gave a quick glance to Shira.

"Well then why isn't he in here?!" Ellie asked in alarm.

"They didn't know until they told him to go back to class. He couldn't get up, and that's when they saw the blood. Called 911 and rushed him off in an ambulance."

"Is he ok?" Sid asked concerned. Although the Zekek had never been nice to him, Sid was a genuinely caring guy and couldn't help but feel bad for others when they got hurt.

"I don't know," Replied Diego, looking down at his ice pack. "Guess we'll have to see after they patch him up."

Just then the nurse re-entered her office, followed by the principal.

"Hello Diego, Shira." He said, giving a nod to the two of them, then glanced at Sid and Ellie. "Do you two mind giving us some privacy?"

"Oh.. Not at all, come on Sid." Replied Ellie, and hastily left the room with Sid on her tail.

The principal turned back to Shira and Diego, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Now Shira, " he said giving her a stern, but calm look. "You were, or are, friends with the student Gerrald, correct?"

Shira looked at him confused. "Um.. I'm sorry sir, I don't know anyone by the name of 'Gerrald'"

"His friends also call him by Gutt, or something of the sort."

Shira's eyes went wide at that, and then she burst out laughing, cackling until she had to stop because of her bruised ribs. "Wait... Wait," she said between heavy breaths, still giggling a little. "You're telling me that Gutt, big ferocious Gutt's real name is Gerrald?! Oh my god!"

"If you would please get over this.. startling news, that would be very helpful. This is very serious." The principal said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh... Yes sorry. Uh yeah I know him, why?" Shira asked still giggling.

"Well I'm not sure if you heard but one of the students got stabbed in that fight, and it turns out that Gutt friend of yours was the one who did it. Now that alone is enough to expel a student and send them to prison, but this isn't the only illegal thing Gutt has done. He has also had alcohol in his locker here at school, and since we needed to check it again for any more weapons, we also found that he had been storing drugs in his locker. Did you know about this at all?"

Shira shook her head. "No sir." She lied.

"Well then I suppose you wouldn't mind checking your locker and possessions too, considering we actually found more drugs in his other friends possession and they have to be expelled or suspended." The principal gave her a sly smirk.

"Go ahead, " Shira replied with the same smile. "I have nothing to hide"

"Excellent, I'll tell security to go ahead and check." He was about to leave when he turned back to the two of them. "Listen I know that you were getting attacked Shira, and although you fought back in self defense, it is school policy for any students who get involved in a fight attend detention if this happens. Also Diego you will be attending detention as well since you got involved also."

"Oh come on that's not fair!" "Hey I was just trying to help her out!" They started to shout in defense before their principal silenced them.

"Yes I know, I know. But it's still school policy. Everyone else who got involved has detention and so will you two. We separated those fighting with each other, but since Diego helped you out Shira, you and him will both spend time after school in Mr. Reston's history class after the bell rings." He started to leave before turning around one more time. "You won't want to be late."

* * *

**yeah yeah i know it was really short. ok so i wont be able to update for a while so a sorry in advance. but as always please rview and tell me what you think will happen and stuff. k, thanks ;)**


	13. Detention

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, but here is chapter 13!**

**also special thanks to Sabers16 for ideas for this and the next chapters!**

* * *

Ch13

The bell had rang and all the students were on their way home. That is, all the students except those who were involved with the fight, they were making their way to their designated rooms for detention. Diego arrived to Mr. Restons class, and found that Shira was already there.

"Here, I want you to write an essay on why you got involved in that fight." said, giving Diego a paper, earning a groan from the young man before taking a seat next to the punk styled girl in the back.

"Hey, how you doin?" Diego asked Shira as he sat down.

"Fine, just a little bit sore." She replied bordley, flicking her pencil around her desk.

Although she wasn't looking at him, Diego gave her a smile. She had been in a pretty bad shape just earlier that day, being ganged up on by three football players, but she acted like it was nothing. It made Diego admire her for her resistance to giving in to complaining, although it did make him wonder if she had been through worse.

"Hey at least we can get this essay done and over with." He whispered to her. "We didn't really do anything wrong."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." They started on the their task at hand, and finished pretty quickly. Now both were bored out of their minds, and still had a little under an hour of detention left.

"I am so damn tired." Shira whispered under her breath to her partner, resting her head on her desk.

"Tell me about it. God my dad's going to kill me when I get home!"

"Take it he doesn't like you rough housing?"She said giving him a smirk. "Kinda ironic since his son does football."

"Yeah well... He says football is gonna be my best chance of getting a good scholarship, so I sorta have to do it."

"Oh, it's for those types of reasons." She looked at him with pity. There was a short silence before either of them spoke again.

"Do you think you would be doing football if he didn't make you?" Shira asked, curious about Diego's interests.

"I don't know. I've done sports my entire life... I don't think I would know what else to do if I ever quit." Diego replied a bit glumly. His entire life his parents made him do some sort of sport or the other. When he was a kid he rotated through baseball, basketball, and soccer. When he became a teenager, his parents wanted him to choose between soccer, football, or boxing. At the time he was still involved with gangs, and he had done boxing at first because he thought it would help when he got into fights, but he started dropping out of that once he started to get really involved, and then started football as soon as he got out of that life to keep himself occupied, along with the request of his parents to start a sport again.

"What do your parents do? If they're that on you getting a scholarship I'm surprised that they aren't pushing you in academics too." Shira said leaning against her desk.

"They're lawyers, and pretty successful ones at that. And believe me I'm not going to be able to argue myself out of getting in trouble tonight." He said with a chuckle.

"Hmm." Shira agreed with him.

"What about you?" He asked. He really didn't know anything about Shira's family. "What do your parents do?"

"The assholes I live with?" She said sitting up straighter, her tone much more aggressive than before and with distaste. "Well Lisa,-"

"Lisa?" Diego asked perplexed.

"Step mom." Shira explained. "Besides being a whore, works in some solon. Oh, and she's also a gold digger."

"So she married your dad for money?" Diego said leaning back in his chair. "No wonder you talk about her like she is a fungus or something."

"That's the thing, we don't even have a lot of it! And what little we did the bitch spent on herself and her sons. I honestly have no idea why my dad married her."

"Gee, sorry to hear that. What about your dad? Why does he put up with her?"

Shira scoffed, disgusted. "Because he only has to see her about two times a year. The rest of the time he's off deported, he's a marine... So he's never home."

"That must be rally tough..." Diego said. He was genuinely sorry for her. She had a literal wicked stepmother, and an absent father.

'Sounds like something from a Disney princess movie.' He thought to himself.

"Well at least you have Gutt." He said, giving her a smile. "Herd that he technically has his entire house to always spend some time there."

"Oh believe me goldilocks, I do." Shira replied. "His dad's a gambling drunk. I heard he started to be like that once his mom left them. After that his dad raised him to be a spitting image of what he was. You'd think they'd hate each other, but in actuality they treat each other more like brothers than father and son, which is surprisingly well." She smiled at the thought before her expression became serious again. "But since him and the rest of the gang are now being expelled... I guess I'm going to be alone in this dump."

"You can hang around with me if you'd like." Diego offered.

"Hang out with the football team? The same ones that tried to rape me? Thanks but I'll pass."

"Wait... The guys tried to rape you? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah they wanted to drag me to a janitors closet and do it. I mean if, honestly, who-"

"That's IT!" Diego shot from his seat, filled with rage. He was ready to find Soto and beat him to a pulp at this point.

"Sit down!" Mr. Reston sternly called to him. The teacher had been sitting at his desk doing paperwork, oblivious to the two teens' conversation. Diego had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Sorry sir." He sat back down and then started whisper to Shira once again. "I'm going to kill them!" He growled.

"I thought you said your dad would kill you if you get in anymore fights?" She said almost jokingly.

Diego let out a frustrated sigh. "Then I'll just tell them what they were trying to do exactly. If I do that, word will get to my uncle and hopefully Soto will at least get grounded then."

"Wait you and Soto are cousins? I didn't know that." She looked at him with a curious expression.

"Yeah, on my dads side. His brother is Soto's father." He explained. "But as I was saying- if you want you can hang with me. I'm not going to be around those guys for a while after what they tried to do to you. I'm mostly going to be around the herd-"

"The herd?" Shira said with a laugh. "Wha-"

"I honestly have no idea how we got that name." Diego replied, also with a bit of a laugh. "But yeah, it's me, Manny, Sid, the guy who took you to the nurse along with Manny's girlfriend Ellie, her brothers Crash and Eddie, and our friend Buck. As I said you're welcome to join us anytime you want, you know, since the Pirates were expelled and all."

Shira sighed at the reminder. "Yeah... Let's just see what happens, ok?"

"Yeah.. Ok." Diego couldn't help getting a little disappointed, but it was Shira's choice after all.

"But if I do end up around you guys... Why don't you tell me about them?" Shira asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem." Diego said, happy to still have a conversation to continue. "Well Ellie is adopted, so if you're wondering why her and her brothers are.. uh... different, that's why. Manny lives with his grandparents, and he has been since he was just a kid. His parents died in a car accident when he was young. He kinda got the name 'Manny the moody' after that, but I can't blame him for being depressed after that. I think he finally started being friendlier when he met Sid and me. And Sids just a plane idiot."

Shira gave a little chuckle at that. "Yeah I noticed," she said "the guy wouldn't stop talking on our way to the nurse."

"Yeah, well that's Sid." There was a bit of a silence between the two. Diego couldn't help but notice how laid back she was when it was just the two of them, and to be honest he enjoyed it.

"Hey do you have a ride home?" Diego asked. He felt bad if she would have to walk, and driving her home was the least he could do.

"No, why?" She replied.

"I just thought that if you didn't I could give you a ride. I have my own car, and I just need a reason to delay the disapprovement speech of my parents when I get home."

"Ooo big man with wheels!" Shira exclaimed sarcastically. "But sure, I'll take a ride."

"Cool."

As if it were perfect timing, Mr. Restman said that detention was over and that the two could leave, and so they did. The teens picked up their backpacks and made their way to the school parking lot, and to Diego's car which was one of the last ones there. As they got in Shira told him the basic directions to her neighborhood. Once they got to the right area, she directed him on where to turn and what not, until finally they got to the old beat up house.

"So... this is it?" Diego asked.

"Yeah. I know the place looks disgusting on the outside, but don't worry, it's just as bad on the inside." Shira said with loathing and a bit of sarcasm. She then turned around, giving Diego a small smile "But seriously ... Thanks, for everything.."

"No problem.." Diego said returning her smile. They sat in the car for a moment in silence looking at each other before Shira snapped out of it.

"Soooo... I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah totally." Diego shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh.. Here let, me get the your door for you." He said reaching over Shira's lap to open up the door.

She got out before pausing one more time and turning around. "Thanks again." She said before closing the door and walking up the sidewalk to her house, and before Diego drove away.

When Diego got home, he braced himself for the argument that was to ensure when he walked in the door.

'Its ok,' he thought to himself 'you were defending a girl. You didnt do anything wrong.' And with that, he walked inside. He was surprised to not see his parents standing there waiting for him. He walked down the hallway until he got to the dining room, which he was about to pass until he heard his fathers voice.

"Diego?" His father said, earning a small groan from his son. As Diego turned to face him, he saw his mother sitting next to him, her hands placed calmly in front of her, and his fathers folded into his arms. Neither looked happy.

"Yes?" Diego asked, walking into the room.

"Sit down son." His father directed, motioning to the seat across from him. Diego took off his jacket, and gently sat down in the chair, as if any sudden movements might send his parents off.

"Diego, we both know what this is about." His father started. "It is because you got in a fight. You know that this highly disappoints me. You're a smart kid, both of us know that. You are also a fantastic athlete. But getting in fights automatically is put on your records, and that can ruin your chances of getting into a good college. As if this wasn't bad enough it was with your own cousin, and now that also affects Soto. Do you know how angry your uncle Michael was with me?!" His tone suddenly became much more fierce. "He called me during work, just to tell me that you and Soto got in a fight. At first I thought he meant the two of you against some other children, which is bad enough, but then he told me it was with each other! Diego do you know how disappointed I am?! And then I got a call from Zekes father, telling me how Zeke was in the hospital because someone in the fight with you ended up stabbing him! They could press charges for assault, and most surely will! And that would make me look bad Diego! As a lawyer do you know how bad that would look for me? Not only did you get in a brawl, but you-"

"SOTO TRIED TO RAPE A FUCKING GIRL!" Diego yelled as he jumped up out of his chair.

"What?" His father questioned, his voice had dropped and was very serious.

"Dad he tried to rape a girl! And it wasn't just him! Both Zeke and Oscar were there. That's three guys against one girl! I couldn't just stand idly by without doing anything!"

"Did the girl cry for help or try to fight back before you intervened?" The older man asked.

"I heard yelling and that's when I saw them. At this point they were already fighting. The girl was laying on the ground when I found them, and Oscar was about to stomp on her head. Dad I had to do something!"

His father's brow furrowed as he thought. "Do you know the girl?"

"Yeah, her names Shira, she's my lab partner in science." Diego said, finally starting to calm down.

"Miel, are you sure thats what was happening?" His mother asked with her slight spanish accent.

"Yes it is. I went to the nurse later to get an ice pack, and she was really beat up. And she told me exactly what happens when we went to detention."

Diego's father sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, alright. Son go get some dinner in the kitchen, I need to speak to your uncle."

* * *

**if your wondering _miel _means _honey_ in spanish aparently, idk i just kinda like the thought that diego's mom has heritage from spain.**

**Any ways, i hope you guys liked the chapter, and once again sorry for not updating in a while, but what would help me update faster is if you guys can maybe give me suggestions for the next few chapter, that would be great!**

**as always give me some reviews on what you think about this, and what you think the next few chapters will be about, thanks!**


	14. New Friends with Scares

**Hey guys! I just want to say sorry in advance for all the cussing Shira's gonna do in this chapter, but enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 14

Shira stood in the cafeteria with her tray with her lunch on top. She didn't really know what to do without the Pirates there. The only person she had even talked to the entire day was Diego during first period, and that was it. Usually her, Gutt, and Raz would scare a bunch of people off to get a table, but Shira figured it wouldn't work to well on her own. She was about to go eat her lunch in the hallway in solitude when a voice called out her name from somewhere behind her.

"Shira!" She turned around to see Diego pushing his way towards her through the mass of people milling around the large room.

"Hey." Shira replied as he reached her.

"So are you going to go eat in the bathroom like the loner you are, or-" Diego's joke was cut off by Shira punching him in the arm.

"Shut up." She said to him with a smirk. "But I take it that 'or' was you asking me if I was going to sit with you, and I guess I don't really have another choice."

Diego gave her a joking smile "Not really. Come on." He led her around the cafeteria to a table on the side where 3 teens sat. Shira guessed this was the herd, she recognized Ellie and Sid from the day before, and she was pretty sure she had seen one kid in a big brown jacket barge into the fight yesterday.

"Hey guys!" Sid said jumping up from his seat and running over to the two. "Just to let you know, I totally support this pairing." He then leaned in closer to Shira and whispered to her: "You are perfect for Diego!-" He was abruptly stopped from doing any more talking by Diego, who bumped him on the head with his fist.

"Shut up Sid." The taller boy grumbled to the shorter, and taking a seat across from Manny. Shira just followed and sat down next to him.

"I thought you said there were six others?" Shira asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"Ellie, wheres everyone?" Diego asked, showing he had no idea where the rest of the group was.

"Buck is still getting his lunch, and Crash and Eddie said that they're going to try and sneak into the kitchen and get some pudding." The tall girl replied as if her brothers stealing a school lunch dessert was a normal thing. "Oh sorry Shira, I forgot to introduce you to Manny." She said motioning to the big guy on her left. "Shira, Manny; Manny, Shira."

"Hey." Manny said to her, in a low, somewhat nasally voice.

"Hi" Shira replied.

The rest of lunch Shira got to meet the rest of the herd. Buck got there about five minutes later, the english kid surprised shira by his semi craziness, but he still seemed like a good person, not to mention pretty funny. Crash and Eddie showed up later and out of breath, as if they had just ran two miles. Shira guessed they were found out in the kitchen and were chased out by an angry cook. Both tried to flirt with her, and they would have probably gotten a black eye if Ellie hadn't gotten them to cut it out, and she told Shira to not take it personally, the twins would hit on anything that moved if they got the chance. In the end Shira found the herd to be a genuinely nice, if not interesting, group of people, and found herself hanging out with them every day. She had and Manny became friends after some time, although they were both pretty reserved. Sid, Crash, and Eddie were all very annoying, but over all good kids. Of course there was Diego, who she was probably the closest with, but her and Ellie became really close friends too, which was new to Shira. Besides Raz, she had never really had any other close female friends. On the subject of the Pirates, Shira was still able to find time to spend with them. Over all, she was doing ok until one night she came home, that's when the year would change for her.

* * *

Diego was headed to his locker to get one of his school books. Most of the school was buzzing with excitement for Thanksgiving break start at the end of the week. Diego was a little bit less than thrilled because that meant the holiday might have to be spent with Soto, who he had barely spoken to except for during football practice since the fight. Diego was walking down the hallway when he came across Shira at her locker. He walked over to her, wondering what she was doing. They actually weren't supposed to be out in the halls,class was in session, and the only reason Diego was out there was because he forgot his English literature book.

"Hey." He called out to her.

"Hey." She said to him in a cold tone, not taking her eyes off the inside of her locker. Diego looked down at her feet, where her backpack lay open on the ground, it's contents consisting of sweat shirts, food, knives, and matches.

"You know half the stuff in your bag you're not supposed to have on school property." Diego said lifting his eyes to meet with her's. Shira slammed her locker shut, making a metallic clank as the door fell into place. She finally met his eyes with an icy glare.

"Why do you care?" She picked up her bag, her tone still cold.

"Umm gee, I don't know, maybe it's because can get you expelled." Diego said sarcastically.

"Then they can expel me, I don't give a damn!" Shira said, hostile, and turned to walk away. "I'm leaving anyways..."

"Wait what?!" Diego ran after her. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Use your brain dumb ass, what do you think it means." Shira said, pushing past him.

"No I don't." Diego ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks as he gently took hold of her shoulder. "Are- are you running away..?"

"That's the reason I was packing up genius."

"But why? Shira you- you can't just do that!"

"Why the fuck not?! Why can't I fucking leave?!" She yelled at him. This some what caught Diego off guard. He knew he didn't want her to leave, but why so badly? Why did he feel that he should stop her? And why was she so worked up?

Heaving a sigh he tried to get her to talk. "Just tell me why you're doing this?"

Shira's gaze softened a bit looking, down at the floor.

"Shira, come on."

She looked up at him before looking around the hallway and grabbing his hand, pulling him along behind her. "Come with me." She pulled him down the corridor until they came to a janitors closet. Shira jiggled the handle to the door, trying to get it open, when she did, she pushed Diego inside, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you do-" Diego cut himself off as he turned to see Shira lifting her shirt up by the hem. Like most teenage boys, he stared for a second until he was able to shake himself out of the stupor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled at her, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down along with the shirt. Luckily he hadn't seen anything except her stomach. "Are you trying to seduce me or something!?"

"Seduce you? I- God damn it Diego get your head out of the gutter!" She scolded him, giving him a hard punch to his shoulder, earning a yelp from the boy. "Just- just take a look..." She said a bit more calmly. Lifting her shirt to just under her rib cage, Shira was able to show Diego what she originally wanted him to see. Diego took in a sharp breath as he laid his eyes on the black and blue canvas in front of him. Shira's abdomen was covered in bruises and a few bandages, standing out against her nearly white skin. Diego gently put his hand on her shoulder, turning her ever so slightly to look at her back, which wasn't in much better shape.

"Oh my god..." He whispered under his breath, still in shock from the sight. "Shira... What happened to you?"

Shira lowers her shirt with a grim expression. "That damn bitch of a step mom I have to live with and her new boyfriend... That's what happened."

"Why didn't you call child services, or at least the cops! I mean-"

"I can't get myself involved with any type of law enforcement." She explained sternly. "I've already gotten in trouble with the law enforcement, I couldn't take that chance again since my step mom has my criminal records on file. She would use those against me at any chance she got at this point."

"Tell me what happened." Diego said, in all seriousness. He was honestly very worried for her.

"Ughhhh... Gee where to start." Shira said rubbing the back of her neck, leaning up against the door. "Well... I came home last Friday night from Gutt's. Of course that's enough for that fucking whore to lash out at me, but I don't know. When I got inside the house I found her about to bang some guy on our couch. Of course I freaked out, I mean it's a pretty startling thing to walk in on. I ran to my room as soon as I got the chance, but when I did, that bitch came in after me, yelled at me for being home so late. I yelled back at her, gave her a what for for giving me shit like that when she was the one about to sleep with some dude in our fucking living room! Also for the fact that she was cheating on my father... How could I not! Then the fucking bitch had the nerve to tell me that the guy had given her more attention then my dad ever had! Apparently it had been going on for quite a while. And... I don't really know what happened next. There was more yelling and screaming until she started to get physical, and... For the first time ever I fought back against her. I had just had had enough! And then the guy she had been hooking up with just had to come to her 'rescue'. But instead of helping her up or anything, he just... Came after me. Punched, kicked, slapped... I'm surprised he just didn't kill me..." Shira closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before continuing. "They left me there in my room, bloody, tired, and I just knew I had to get out of there for good... I- I just have to leave."

There was a moment of silence before Diego spoke up.

"You want to stay with me for a while?"

"What?" Shira asked looking up at him, confused.

"If you want you can spend some time at my place for a while. We have plenty of room, you can have the guest room. My parents should be ok with it, I told them about what happened in the fight, and they seemed to take pity on you."

"Are you sure? Thanksgiving break is about to start and I wouldn't want to make it weird by barging in on some family gathering or something"

"Yeah, I'm positive. And if something happens where you can't stay I'm sure you can go live with Ellie for a little while, you guys are pretty good friends after all."

"I-I'd like that." Shira said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Great! If you need we can stop by your house to pick up your stuff, I can go in with you to help protect-"

"Woh, who, who! Who said I need protection?" Shira said raising an eyebrow with a bit of a chuckle. "I'm a tough girl I can take care of myself. Or do I need to remind you that the phrase "hit like a girl", should really be a complement?"

"Oh Im sooo sorry I forgot!" Diego said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Shira gave him a punch to the arm. "But I already got all my stuff packed up, have it all in my gym locker. So should we just meet up in the parking lot after school?"

"Sure," Diego said with a smile. "take it you're not coming to English class are you?"

"Nope. And since we are already really late, you just want to skip class with me?" She asked hopefully.

"You know what, why not."

* * *

**Hey guys! So many of you suggested that Shira should go live Diego for a while after some big fight with her step mom, which is really weird because i actually planned on this happening way before i started to write the story 0-0 And once again sorry for Shira's dirty mouth, but she's a bad girl so i think she would do a lot of cussing. But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, and fill free to leave reviews and give me some suggestions on what you think should happen next, or what you think will happen.**


	15. A New Home

**HEY gUYs! Im soooooo sorry i havnt updated in such a long time! iv been really busy with school work and i had a little bit of writers block for a while, but speacial thanks to Sabers16 for getting me out of it and the great idea! so with that heres ch15! enjoy, **

**P.S. dira is happening here**

* * *

Ch15

Shira had met Diego with her bag outside in the school parking lot after the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The two greeted each other as normal before getting in Diego's car. They sat in silence for a while as they drove down the road before either of them spoke up again.

"So there's you, and your two parents. Anyone else in the family I should know about?" Shira asked, turning her head from the window to glance at the boy in the drivers seat.

"Uh... Yeah, my sister, Carla. She's a freshman in school." Diego replied, barely looking away from the road, except for a small dart of his eyes to meet hers.

Shira shifted in her seat towards him more. "Have I seen her around before?"

"I don't know, maybe. We don't look much alike except for the eyes, besides that, not really. She has darker hair, and more freckles."

"Sounds like a regular kid I guess."

"Yeah I guess so." The rest of the car ride was mostly made up of small talk and listening to the radio, Diego's house wasn't that far away though, so the two didn't have to stay in the car for too long. The first thing that Shira thought when she saw the house was that it looked like a minor mansion that should be in the Mediterranean. Light golden-yellow walls, red tiled roof, and brass windows made up the house, and palm trees dotted the front lawn, most likely to sprout in the spring, though the fronds of the plant had a brownish deadness from the cold weather at the time.

Shira let out a long, low whistle. "Nice place."

"Wait till you see the back." Diego said with a smirk. "Want me to get your bag for you?"

"Uh... No thanks, I'm good..." Shira said, still taking in the sight of the magnificent architecture. Diego gave her a shrug as he shouldered his own bag and made his way up the front steps to the door.

He was about to open the entrance to his home when he noticed his companion wasn't following him. "Hey! What's taking you?" He called over his shoulder.

Shira gave a small shake of her head as she ran up the pathway after him. "Are...are you sure this is ok with you? With your parents?"

Diego gave her a smile, taking her hand, his thumb brushing hers, giving it a small squeeze. "It'll be fine, trust me." With that he lead her behind him into the inside just as impressive as the outside. In the entrance the walls were a cream like color. To one side of the entrance that they stood in, a light beige marble staircase that matched the flooring spiraled up to the second floor. To the other side, a hallway lead to what looked like a kitchen on the other side of the house, along with one archway and one door in the corridor. From somewhere down the hallway in the kitchen, a woman's voice called out.

"Diego, miel, is that you?" The woman stuck her head out of the archway to the kitchen, revealing a beautiful tan face, framed by wavy golden hair, slightly lighter than Diego's.

"Hey mom. " Diego replied as he walked down to meet his mother, still holding onto Shira's hand, unnoticed.

"Is this our guest that you called me about?" His mother asked as the two walked into the full light of the kitchen, which Shira noticed lead to a living area on the right, the sounds of a TV

echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, mom this is my friend Shira. Shira this is my mother Puala." Diego introduced the two, letting go of Shira's hand. She had an immediate want to reach back behind her and find the warmth that once enveloped her fingers, but instead she let that want go, and outstretched her arm to shake the older woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." She said humbly, trying to manage a smile.

"Oh please, no need for all that official titling, I have to deal with that all day at the office. Just call me Paula." Paula said reaching out and shaking Shira's hand, who loosened up a little at the laid back tone of her friends mother. "Diego, how about you show Shira her room? Dinner won't be ready for a little while, you two can do your homework or whatever you need until then, okay?" Diego gave her a mumble of agreement before motioning for Shira to follow him back down the hallway and up the staircase. The second story was just one big open space, somewhat twisted to fit the rooms that in lead to. Diego took to one of the five doors that covered the second floor.

"This is gonna be your room." He said in a "matter of factly" manner, as he opened the door. It lead to a nice sized bedroom, with a pampered, fluffy, queen bed, with two end tables on either side, a dresser across from the bed and a small couch like bench next to the window.

"Damn this is nice!" Shira said with a grin. She wasn't use to such luxuries decor.

"And if you ever need me, my room is down at the other end of the floor, and my sister's is right next door, so if you ever get lonely the two of you can have some girl talk." Diego jokingly said, giving Shira a snarky smile, who returned the face along with a laugh and a soft punch to the arm.

"Shut up you duche!" She walked to the window to see where in looked out to, only to see a nice, big back yard with green grass, a hot tub, and a pool, covered in a tarp to keep it from freezing over in the cold weather. "Damn, You were right about the back!"

"I'm right about everything." Diego said with a joking smile. "Though I don't recommend trying to go skinny dipping if that's crossing your mind."

Shira gave him a sarcastic grin. "Why? Will the perverted boy I'm staying with spy on me or something?"

Diego rolled his eyes at her. "Haha, so funny."

Shira flipped her hair over her shoulder, proudly."I know I'm just so hilarious "

That night Shira got to meet Diego's sister and dad. Shira and Carla met, the younger girl was somewhat shy, but opened up in a few minutes,and started to chat with the senior, asking how her and her brother had met. Later on, right before dinner, Diego's father came home. Immediately Shira felt as if she should refer to him as 'Mr. Sabter', instead of his real name, Mark. The older man was mostly quiet during dinner, letting his wife and daughter ask their new guest most of the questions, and only popping a few of his own into the question once in a while. He still seemed skeptical about Shira during the next couple of days, but eventually loosened up to the new girl, and greeted her with a small smile and polite nod like he did with the rest of the family every morning.

Staying with Diego and his family was a complete pleasure for Shira. Puala was a great mom, Mark really didn't care what the teens did, as long as it wasn't violent, and Carla didn't pay much attention to the two, spending most of her free time,with friends or playing video games. Finally after about a week of staying with the Sabter family, it was Thanksgiving break, to which most every teen in high school rejoiced at the thought of. Since actual Thanksgiving wasn't until Thursday, Diego and Shira spent most of their time hanging out together, or with the rest of the herd. Shira disappeared one day to hang with the Pirates, Gutt was somewhat upset by the fact that one of their best fighters and thieves wasn't doing much of her "work", anymore though, but still was happy to have her at least come over with a bit of extra change that she was somehow able to manage to take from a parking meter. Finally Thanksgiving day came around. Shira and Diego had gone ice skating earlier that morning, working up a sweat before they got home and were ordered to go get dressed into something nicer for dinner.

"You can go ahead and take a shower first." Diego said to her as they walked up the stairs to the second story. Though his parents had their own bathroom, Diego, his sister, and anyone who stayed in the guest room had to share one.

"And risk you trying to pull my towel down? No thank you." His female companion replied jokingly, before running to her room and grabbing her bag. "I have more hair to wash then you, so remember that if it seems like I'm taking to long!" She called to him before locking herself in the restroom. Diego shook his head at her with a smile. He was honestly having a great time with her staying with him. She was funny, smart, and got along well with family-

'Oh crap!' Diego thought to himself at the note of family. He had forgotten to ask his parents if his uncle and aunt were coming over with Soto. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crapohcrapohcrap,

OH CRAP!' Turning on his heels, Diego sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen where his mom was cutting up some vegetables for appetizers.

He slid into the room, almost missing the kitchen island. "Mom!"

Paula looked up at him, wiping her forehead with her wrist "Yes mijo, what is it? I'm a little busy right now."

Diego rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not knowing how to make his request sound without it seeming to selfish "Uhh… I just…I wanted to check if Soto is still coming over."

"Well of course he is, and so is Al and Debra. Why?"

"Well… I was just wondering...if they… really have to come…?"

The blond haired woman's brown eyes raised from the kitchen counter, falling on her son with an icy glare. "Why?"

"Well i-its just since the fight me and Soto haven't really talked. Besides he hates Shira, and she hates him. I'm just saying that its gonna be pretty weird and- maybe its not the best if they came over."

"Mijo, listen to me. I have spent all day cooking for eight people, while you were out with your new girlfriend. I love Shira, I really do, but just because her and your cousin dislike each other doesn't mean I'm canceling dinner." She leaned she leaned in closer to her son with a dreadful glare. "Understand."

Diego heaved a sigh, seeing no point in arguing with his mother. "Yeah..."

"Good." She straightened up. "Now, while you wait for the shower, you can help me set the table."

When he was done helping his mother, Diego went upstairs to see if Shira was done in the bathroom yet. As if on cue when he got to the door, she opened it. Considering that they were supposed to dress up a little nicer, she wasn't in her usual torn up jeans and striped t-shirt, but instead a dark blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. She was wearing less makeup than usual, but still looked quite cute to Diego in a way.

"Not bad." He said giving her a glance from head to toe.

"Well that's because nothing looks bad on me." She replied with sarcasm. "Now get in there and take a shower. You stink."

* * *

Diego got out of the shower, quickly blow drying his hair before throwing on a white button down shirt, and a pair of blue jeans before heading down stairs. When he got down he headed to the living room where Carla and Shira were watching TV.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to Shira on the couch.

"Hey." Shira replied, sounding more annoyed than she did before, and Diego thought he knew why.

"Soooo... Uh... I kinda forgot to tell you... But Soto is coming over for dinner..pleasedontkillme!"

She heaved a sigh before turning to look at him with a disappointed expression. "Yeah I know, your mom told me. Look I'll try to do my best to not rip his throat out over dinner, but I can't promise anything. I'm gonna try and go to Gutt's after dinner, hopefully that will keep us from killing each other."

"You don't have to go to Gutt's. You and I can just go-"

"Diego." Her gone was steady and slow, wich frightened him. "If I want to go to catch up with the Pirates I can. They are like family to me, and I'd much rather spend some time with them more than I would with yours." Diego's heart sank a little at that.

"Ok... It's not like I can stop you or anything."

"Sorry." She said, shaking her head. "That sounded really offensive. What I mean is if just rather not spend time around your cousin and his parents. I mean, no doubt they believed it was my fault that whole fight got started, and not their son's." He couldn't argue with her there. His uncle had refused to believe that his son had tried to harm one girl, and was backed up by three guys, the only reason he gave up trying to defend Soto was when the he got a report from the school.

"It's no problem, as I said I can't stop you from going." They sat in silence just watching TV for a while until the doorbell rang, to which both teens let out an audible groans. 'Let's just get this over with.' Diego thought to himself as he got up. He heard his father go and open the door, and greet his aunt and uncle, then the echo of footsteps to the kitchen. One set made it's way to the living room in which they were in.

"What is she doing here?" Soto stood in the doorway, glaring at them.

"Oh haven't you heard, I'm staying with them, meatbreath." Shira said with a sickly sweet smile, lothing glinting in her eyes.

"You are such a bitch, you know that?" He coolly replied.

"Its a gift."

"What ever." He took his jacket off throwing it on the couch next to her. "When's your mom serving dinner? Im starving."

"In a few minutes, you can wait that long, can't you?" Diego asked him, to which Soto rolled his eyes in return to the remark, before crossing the room and sitting on the the other couch that Carla sat on, just watching the TV and not paying attention to the older teenagers.

"So why is she here exactly?" Soto pointed his question towards Diego, only for Shira to answer.

"Does that really concern you, you overgrown, testosterone pumped rodent."

"You are terrible at making up insults." He glared at her.

"Well at least I can make up insults, and don't have to use the common curse words all the time, but its not like you're worthy of them anyways."

"Whatever.." He whispered under his breath. "And to answer your question, yes, it is my concern to why you are staying here."

"And to answer your question, it is non of your business to why I'm here you son of a-"

"Shira, a word." Diego glared at her and motioned towards the door that led to the backyard. She got up and followed him outside.

"What are you doing?! You said you would try to behave!" He growled at her.

"What?" She said with a shrug. "This is me being behaved, at least as much as I can to him. Believe me, I would be a lot worse if I wasn't."

Diego let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you at least try and be a little more polite?"

"I don't know, can your cousin at least try not being a complete dick?"

"Listen you can leave as soon as dinner is over, ok? Just don't talk to him, and just ignore him until then, got it?"

Shira rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Yeah, ok, whatever."

"Good. Now come on, dinner should be almost ready." He made his way back inside, Shira following him, arms still crossed. When they opened the door Soto gave her a dirty look, and for some reason, that really ticked Diego off. The guy was his cousin, for one thing, and for another he was their guest, couldn't he at least show some manners? They were about to sit back down on the couch again when one of the adults called for all of them to come into the dining room for dinner, which when Diego saw it had to admit it looked amazing. Of course there was the turkey, roasted golden brown, there were yams, mashed potatoes, salad, stuffing, bread rolls, and pie. Damn the pie looked good. They all sat down, his father made them say grace, and then dug in. The supper was filled with chatter between the adults, who would sometimes ask questions to the youths at the table. Shira was really only talking to Diego, unless his mother or father asked her something. Diego could tell that his uncle was holding a hostile attitude towards the girl though, probably still thinking she was the one to start the fight. It pissed him off. Honestly, couldn't they tell that her home life would have to be bad if she was spending a family holiday with them? It just made him want to grab someone and strangle the living- wait... Why was he thinking this? Why did he care so much about what others thought of her. She was a strong girl, she could take care of herself, she'd proven that to him more than once... But still...

After dinner was done, it was the kid's job to clear the table and take everything into the kitchen. Diego was carrying his second pile of plates and was walking back to the kitchen when he heard the loud crash of what could only be plates.

"You son of a bitch!"

'God dammit Shira!' He could help but think to himself. 'I leave the two of you alone for one second and already something comes up!' He hurried to the kitchen to see her on her knees, blood covering one of her hands, the other about to hurl a broken plate at Soto.

"Hey, Hey,hey! Easy tiger!" He ran over to her, grabbing her arm before she could throw the dish at his cousin. "What happened? Your hand-"

"Got cut up when that jerk purposely tripped me. Now let me get up so I can shank him!" She growled to Diego, struggling against his firm grasp. Diego looked up to his cousin, finding cold glee dancing in his eyes.

"Did you really trip her?"

The bulkier boy gave him a meager shrug. "Oops."

"Just- can you two- please just- Gaaah!" He let out a groan of frustration. "Soto just get me the first aid kit under the sink." He ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Uh, gee I don't know maybe because one it would be a big help, and two, you did this."

"Hey I didn't do anything!"

"Are you fucking sure?!" Diego shot back sarcastically.

"Why the hell are you only blaming me?"

"Because it's a really dickish thing to do, and if you haven't noticed recently, you've been a huge one!" That seemed to take his cousin aback a bit, but his next words were stone cold.

"You know ever since you met this chick you've been one too. It was bad enough to have you hang around that pack of nerds every lunch, or whatever, but you completely abandoned me once you started to hang with her!" His voice rose as he pointed directly at Shira who was still on the floor, but her stance had weakened and she had backed away a little as if she were ashamed.

"I started to 'hang with her' because you got the rest of her friends expelled!" Diego retorted coming face to face with Soto. "You were the one that started that fight! You were the one who decided to pick on her, three to one! And I have seen you eye her! I wasn't even that surprised when she said you tried to have your way with her! So just drop the innocent act and cut it out already!"

"Dude you are practically in love with the chick!"

"What the fuck gives you that idea?!"

"Well one, you are way too defensive of her, and two, this." Soto grabbed Shira off the floor, and brought her face up to his, and then... He kissed her. Full on the lips. Something exploded in Diego, and it must have shown because his cousin dropped her with a chuckle as soon as he took a glances at Diego. "See, shorty? That's all the proof I needed, just look at your fac-"

"Shut up!" Diego shoved him against the archway of the kitchen, his back hitting the hardwood. "Just shut up you fucking ass hole!"

Soto let out a snarl and he lunged at him, socking him in the jaw. Excruciating pain shot through Diego's skull, as he crumpled to the ground. He could make out the blury image of Shira jumping to her feet, and standing over him, before Soto could make another attack.

"You take one more step closer and I'll ruin any chance you'd have of having children!" She spat at the raging boy. Diego felt the vibrations of footsteps coming down the hall towards where they were, and saw his fathers and uncles shoes step into the room, and somewhat cornering Soto. He felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and try to coax him up, leading him over to the kitchen sink. The pain started to die down and he felt like he could see properly again, although now the foul taste of blood enters his mouth. He opened his eyes and found his mother trying to pour cold water over his lip.

"Easy mijo." She said comfortingly. "You just split your lip open. Shira, grab me an ice pack from the freezer." A split lip, that's all it really was? Then again he did bite his own tuong, that and the fact that his teeth collided at what felt like 60 miles per hour as probably what most of the pain was from.

"Here." He felt a cold object on his hand and took the ice pack from Shira.

"Mmm.. Thanks..." He muffled through the pack as he placed it on his face. He heard arguing behind him, no doubt his father uncle, and cousin. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, comforting in its own way

"What happened?" His father asked, trying to look Diego in the eyes. Before he could respond Shira spoke up for him.

"It was my fault. I tripped and thought it was Soto, I'm sorry I lost my temper and-"

"Shira it wasn't your fault!" He cut her off before she could say anymore. "Dad, Soto tripped her, I told him off on it, and he flew off the handle. It wasn't her fault, believe me. Just look at her hand." He indicated to her left palm which still had some blood running down it. She tried to hide it behind her, but Diego's mother grabbed it before she could do anything.

"Honey why didn't you show me this? Come here, rinse it off, hopefully you won't need stitches." The older women ordered, practically dragging Shira over to the sink. Diego could see her wince just the slightest as the cold water ran over the red skin on her hand.

"You ok?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just kinda shocked me."

"Good, because I'm not the best at comforting people." She joked, to which Diego couldn't help but chuckle. There was still arguing behind them, something about their guests having to leave, but all of Diego's attention was on Shira. "Hey... Uh thanks... You know for sticking up for me." She said sheepishly.

"No problem." He replied with a smile. "It's what you do for friends." Friends? Really that's the best he could come up with? Then again... That's all they were. Just friends. Although... Diego could have sworn something else was there.

* * *

He layed in bed that night, thinking. Just friends. That thought replayed over and over in his head. Yes they were friends, great friends at that, so then why did he feel like they were more than that? Was it because of all the time they had spent together recently? Or maybe... The kiss? God, that seemed like so long ago. Halloween night when she took him up on the roof, both not realizing who the other were in their costumes. That kiss really had been amazing when he thought about it, quite a romantic setting too... Why was he thinking this?

'She is just a friend' he scolded himself 'nothing more.' But still... No! They were just friends! God dammit what was making him think this? Why the fuck did he just snap like that when Soto tried to-

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his door. He got up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up, and opened his door a crack.

"Hey, you still up goldy locks?" Shira's voice whispered through the crack. He opened his door more, to reveal her standing there in a her pajamas, a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Her left hand was in bandages, but holding two forks, in her right she held a slice of the leftover pumpkin pie. She gave him a shy smile in the dim light. "Mind letting me in?"

"Oh.. Uh, sure come in." He moved out of the way, letting her come into his room, and went to his bedside lamp, turning it on as dim as it could go. "What're you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied casually.

"So... Then what's with the pie?" He indicated to the pastry in her hand.

"I don't know, I was hungry. Wanted to see if you were still up and wanted some." She said sitting down on his bed. "So do you?" Giving a shrug, he sat down next to her, and she handed him a fork.

"How's your hand doing?" He asked, wanting something to talk about.

"Not bad, I've been through worse." She said casually.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" She looked at him confused.

"Whenever something happens to you, you shrug it off like its nothing." He explained "Why do you do that?"

Now it was time for her to give a shrug. "I don't know... I sorta figured when I was younger that if you are able to make people think you've gone through hell and back, they won't mess with you. And for most of my life, it's worked."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Well... When I was like, I don't know, eight, it was hard for people to believe, until I started to get in a lot of fights. I was then known as the girl that would pick a fight with anyone. At one point I punched out a girls tooth because she insulted my favorite cartoon." She chuckled at the thought. "Let's just say I was a little more than aggressive." There was a silence between them before either talked again.

"What was your usual Thanksgiving like with your dad?" Diego asked out of the blue, putting down his fork next to the now half eaten pie slice. Shira looked down at her utensil, twirling it between her fingers.

"When my dad was here at least? It was usually very simple. Hell, we usually wouldn't even get a turkey, just a roast chicken from the store, microwaveable mashed potatoes, and a cheap pie." She looked at the pie before them and smiled. "... Always like the pie the best..."

"You say it like its your best memory." He gave her a sad smile. "Surely pie wasn't the best thing in your childhood."

"Nah, but still one of my favorites. When my dad was off over seas, I stayed with my grandma, she was the closest thing I had to a mom, that was until she passed away." She explained. "Cancer. You know... It tends to get older people more easily."

"Yeah I know what your saying... My mom's dad died from it when I was about ten."

"Where you close?"

"Sorta, but you know, he was family... You're kinda obligated to feel depressed if they pass away..." More silence. She then asked him a question that caught him completely off guard.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?" He looked at he quizative. "I mean, why have you done all this for me? Putting me up in a place to stay, taking care of me, heck just being a friend! Why do all of it?"

He stared at her. Why did he do all this? Honesty why? Sure he cared about her... A lot, but still just like he would Manny, or even Sid.

"I don't know..." He replied with what he was thinking. "Because I care about you, you have been really fun to hang around, it was the least I could do."

"Anything else?" She asked as she scooted up next to him. He opened his mouth, only to close it, not knowing what to say. A look of disappointed crossed her face when this happened. "I guess not... You really have no idea how much I appreciate all this though."

"As I said, no problem." She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. A jolt went through Diego as she did this, he hoped she didn't notice though, because it felt nice, he didn't want her to go away. Hesitantly, he put his cheek against her hair, her soft locks tickling his skin. They say there in silence, just enjoying each other's company and warmth. Diego had thought that Shira had dozed off, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, and rhythmic, lulling him into drowsiness. She suddenly spoke, in a soft, almost longing voice.

"What did you think about Halloween night?" She asked "Before you found out it was me?"

"You mean the girl I kissed back there?" He replied with a smile as he removed his head from resting on hers to look her in the eyes. "I thought she had an amazing voice, I thought she was funny, a badass, and to be honest, pretty hot." Why did he just say that? Out loud? To Shira?! But something kept him from stopping, from looking away from her. Something made him keep going. "And I thought she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I thought she was really amazing in general, and if I had the chance, I would go back in time to keep myself from being such a big jerk to her when we first met. Maybe if I did that... Me and her could be more than… more than just friends..." That proved it. He had feelings for her. Feelings that had really been buried inside him since that night on the roof, feelings he barely knew existed until he let them out. For some reason, it all just poured out of him when she asked. Shira looked at him, a mix of shock, and what Diego hoped was joy, clouded her face in the dim light. She looked down at her hands, biting her lip.

"Did you think the girl was a good kisser?" She asked, and although he couldn't see it, Diego was sure there was a smile on her face.

"One of the best I've ever had." She looked up at him, her dazzling blue eyes standing out against her dark lashes, and now he could clearly see the sneaky smile lacing her lips.

"Well... She thinks that you weren't to bad yourself... And..." She didn't finish, she just pushed herself up, forcing her lips onto his. Diego felt a steady warmth spread throughout his entire body, and a lump form in his throat, but he fell into it. It felt amazing. When they finally broke apart, her sly smile was plastered against her face was still there. "She wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Well she's welcome to do it any time." Diego replied, trying to copy her sly grin. "As long as she will let me take her out some time."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter ;) sorry for the long wait for this ship to sail, but its finally happening! As always, I like to know what you guys think will happen, or feel free to leave some ideas for what should happen, so go ahead and leave some reviews or PM me some suggestions. See ya!**


	16. First Date

Ch16

Shira woke up to a slit of dim light coming from between a crack in the curtain. As she slowly opened her eyes, she observed that her surroundings were darker than usual. Still dazed with sleep, she was about to get up when an object draped across her shoulder pulled her backwards, making her fall back onto the bed sheets. Looking over to the owner of the arm draped around her, Shira found Diego still asleep on his stomach, slightly snoring. '_Oh shit!'_ She almost screamed out load, before remembering what had happened last night after the two of them had talked. '_Ok, yeah_,' she thought to herself. '_I__ fell asleep here. That's it. That's all that happened_.' She smile at the sight of the snoring boy, thinking of how cute, if not funny he looked as he slept. As quietly and carefully as possible, she proceeded to untangle herself from the grasp of her love interest, making sure not to wake him. She tip toed out of his room, not wanting for one of his parents to come in and get the wrong idea. She left Diego's room and got to hers without being noticed by anyone, and the first thing she did was grab her phone and crawl into her own, now cold bed. Seeing she had received a new message from Raz, she groaned inwardly, knowing it wouldn't be good.

"_Hey, we thought you were coming over last night_" it read. Shira's fingers flew across the screen as she typed in response:"_yeah I know, I'm sorry. Something came up and I wasn't able to come_." She waited for her friend to reply, and about three minutes later she got another text.

"_Gutt wasn't too happy about it, you better have a good reason for him"_

_"I got in a fight, and I cut up my hand_."

"_Really that's it_?" Shira could almost hear the butch Australian girl say this and the sad part was she agreed. She was expected and knew that a stupid cut on across her plam meant absolutely nothing. "_You are getting really soft. Pick up your act soon or else_."

Exhaling through her nose, the dark haired girl fell back on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Raz was right, she was getting soft, but she was in an awkward situation right now. Either go with the Pirates and lose the herd, or opposite. She was too tired to deal with it at the moment and crawled under her covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up again it was just after ten o'clock. Yawning, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. When she got there she found Diego eating breakfast and scrolling through a web sight on his laptop, and Carla washing up a plate that must have had her food on it.

"Morning." Shira said to the two, not wanting to seem she was just talking to Diego.

"Morning!" Both Sebter children replied, almost in unison. "Saved you a slice of pie for breakfast if you want it." Diego motioned to the fridge as she opened it.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile, she looked over just in time to see his hazel eyes move away from her. "So... what do you want to do?"

"Wha?" Diego said looking up at her, a mouthful of cereal keeping him from taking properly.

"For our da-" Shira stopped herself from continuing. Carla was right there, and if word got to Diego's parents that he was dating Shira, they might not be so willing with letting her stay with them. "I mean- what do you want to do today?"

Diego looked at her a little confused, before swallowing. "Uh... I don't know. Do you just want to go ice skating again, or maybe go to a movie?"

"Yeah sure, a movie sounds fun." She said as she leaned on the kitchen island where the boy sat.

"Key, I'll go check the movie time right now. You can go ahead and eat." Diego said getting up and placing his dish at the sink. "Thanks for cleaning that up Carla!" He sprinted away before his sister could object, who let out a loud groan.

"Honestly how can you spend so much time with my brother?" The younger girl asked her elder who was now digging into the leftover pie.

"I don't know. He did at first, but I've just gotten used to him." She said looking down I at her plate. "He honestly isn't that obnoxious anymore." She looked up to find the younger girl staring at her inquisitively.

"Do you like him?" The little brunet suddenly asked. Shira's mind went blank for a second. She really didn't want her friend's sister to know that the two of them did have something going on. "Oh my god, YOU DO!"

"What, no I don't."

"Yes you do I can totally see it!" The freshman said bouncing on her toes. "Believe me I have read enough fanfics about gay dudes to know when someone has feelings for another person. And you missy, totally have a thing for Diego!" She practically shouted as she pointed a finger at Shira. " I mean, I knew he liked you but-"

"Listen kid, me and Diego are just friends, nothing between us-"

"Who are you trying to fool here?" Carla said crossing her arms.

"You, actually." Shira said in a flat tone, before getting up and walking out to the hall "Oh by the way, thanks for washing up my plate!" All that could be heard was a scream of aggravation coming from the girl in the kitchen.

Shira quickly ran upstairs to get dressed. After throwing on her favorite black and grey striped shirt, a pair of black jeans, and some combat boots. She went to go see if Diego had found a movie to attend. Right as she stepped out her door, she bumped into someone else's form.

"Easy there, where you running off to?" Diego jokingly asked with a grin as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

"I was about to go looking for you." Shira said with a smirk. "You find anything that looks good?"

"Well we have the choice of one of those idiotic comedies, a chick flick, which I refuse to go see, action adventure, or horror."

"What's the action adventure and the horror movie?"

"Battle of Doom, or The Crawlers." Shira thought for a moment. She loved horror movies, but then again the Battle of Doom trailers had looked really cool.

"Let's do Battle, it seems pretty cool." She made up her mind before following up with another question "What time does it start?"

"Like 3:30 I think," Replied Diego, as the two started to walk down the hall "if you want we can go to the mall where it's showing earlier than that and look around a bit."

"Is there anything else besides some stupid clothing stores to look at there?" A hint of disgust underlining her tone.

"Oh thank god you're not a shopper!" Diego said giving her a one armed hug. "But to answer your question, yes. There's an arcade there if you want to hang there and play some video games for a little while."

"Yeah sure."

They stayed at the house, just lounging around until one o'clock, they then proceeded to drive to the mall in Diego's car. Once they got there, they got some lunch from the food court, and then went straight to the arcade.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Shira yelled at the screen as she held up and fired a plastic gun that was connected to the machine her and Diego were at. They were playing a game titled Anarchy of the South, a double first person shooter set in apocalyptic Mexico. The screen lit up with a title reading 'triple shot' Before the words vanished off the screen to reveal the jungle setting the two teens were playing.

"Damn you're good at this." Diego said leaning over to Shira, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, I do have good aim!" The pinkish girl replied with toothy grin. Just then, two younger kids ran by, bumping into her and knocking her off balance, right when she was supposed to be defending her character, and in the process losing her last life in the game. "Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled after the kids.

"Hey it's ok, we need to get going to the movie theater anyways." Diego said putting the gun he was holding back into its holder shelf, letting his character practically be destroyed. The game just wasn't that much fun without a partner.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Shira followed her partner's example and put the toy gun away. "How much time do we have anyways?"

"Ten minutes, so we should start walking if we want to get there on time." The movie theater was actually in a separate part of the mall. You had to walk through the sections consisting of stores and then across a courtyard like area where it was on the other side. It was at least a good five minute walk from where they were. As they made their way to the cinema, they chatted along the way, about some of their favorite movies they had seen, what others they might want to see in the future, and so on and so forth. Once they got inside the theater, they bought popcorn and soda, and a few candies.

"Where do you want to sit?" Diego asked as they entered the seating area.

"Let's go up to the back" Shira said looking back at him. "It's a better view and we can make as many remarks without being shushed most of the time."

They up the stairs to the back, and got two seats in the center section. After enduring the trailers, the movie started, followed by the snarky remark every once and a while from the two teens.

" I honestly have no idea how the directors thought that would be a practical suit in a fight," Shira whispered to Diego. The scene they were watching had the main female protagonist fighting other characters while in a costume that was very unsuited for any type of violence. "I mean, come on! At least try to protect your vital organs, slut!"

"Sshhhh!" Someone in front of them tried to get Shira to quiet down.

"Go shush yourself asshole!" She yelled in a whisper, almost jumping out of her seat, and would have if it wasn't for Diego.

"Just sit down!" He hissed at her "Try not to make a scene." Shira stuck her tongue out at him in response, and Diego couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes at her.

About an hour later the movie finally finished.

"I thought it was going to be better." The male teen said bluntly, as they walked out of the theater. "It just got kinda boring after the few 20 minutes straight of fighting."

"Oh my god I know right!" Shira through her arms up to exaggerate. "I mean, I'm all for a good action movie, but at least try to have a good story line!"

"We should have got to see The Crawlers,"

"Totally."

They spent the rest of the evening at the mall just hanging out, and had dinner together there also. By about 8:30 they decided to go home, and had to cross the courtyard to take a shortcut to the parking lot.

"Hey, Diego?" Shira asked all of a sudden, stopping I front of the fountain in the open area.

"Yeah?" Diego turned around to look at her. She walked up to him so that they were face to face. Her eyes seemed to reflect an even more bright blue from the strings of twinkling lights that were wound around the trees of the four yard and the lights from the fountain.

"I just want you to know that I had a great time with you." Stepping up onto her toes, she leaned in and kissed him. "And thanks." Diego gave her a smile and took her pale hands in his, then proceeded to kiss her back.

"Hey, no problem."

* * *

**IM NOT DEAD! i know it has been forever since i uploaded a chapter, but ive just been really busy lately. Also i had no idea what to write, and frankly i still don't for the next few chapters. If you guys could leave some reviews or PM some suggestions, ill be able to get the next chapter out a lot sooner, thanks!**


	17. Awkward Way to be Caught

**hey guys, sorry that it has been such a long time since i updated this story, so i bet you want to read, and go ahead!**

* * *

Ch 17

As school came back into its regular schedule after Thanksgiving, Diego and Shira received nothing but mockery coming from Sid and the twins . After finding out that the two had started dating over break, the youngest members (at least mentally) of the group, had tried their hardest to annoy the new couple. Considering that the two teens were probably the most aggressive of the group, and hot headed, it wasn't really a good idea. As Crash was about to learn that afternoon during PE.

"Get back here you little rat!" Shira yelled to the underclassmen as she chased him across the gym, a ball raised in her hand.

"So your girlfriend is trying to decapitate my brother because...?" Ellie asked Diego as they watched Shira sprint after Crash from the side of the gym.

"Because he was teasing her, yet again." Diego replied. "And secondly she isn't my girlfriend. We've only been dating for two weeks."

"Buddy, I'd consider that a long term relationship, at least for you." Sid pointed out as he tried to dodged a flying ball, only to be hit on the top of the head.

Diego picked up Sid before he could completely fall to the ground "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"What the kid is saying is that most of your "relationships" don't usually last too long." Manny blankly answered, arms folded as he watched the game of dodgeball they were in, along with the soon to be slaughter of his girlfriend's brother. "Face it dude. Most of the time you'll get bored with a girl after a little while. You usually find some excuse to forget about her."

"No I don't." Diego defended.

"Look man, we're not saying you are always looking for the smallest details to dump a girl, but most of the time you will."

"Dude, the reason I 'dump' so many gals is because they start to get too clingy and boring. They can't keep up with me, or I can't keep up with their damn emotional needs." He suddenly lifted up his hand, catching a ball that had been coming straight towards him, without even flinching. Not missing a beat he threw it back over the line of fire, earning an 'oof!' from the other side. "But... I don't know... There's something different out Shira. If you ask me, she's got what it takes to stick around."

"Is it those bright blue eyes and that dark hair?" Ellie popped in besides Manny, tossing her short hair as if she were trying to fling it over her shoulder.

"Or is it the total insanity of madness she possesses?" Manny added as the girl of their conversation chucked a ball at Crash, sending him skidding across the gym floor. She then started their way.

"I'd say a little bit of both." Sid chimed in, seeing that Diego was no longer listening to them, but instead walking to meet up with his new girlfriend. "You have to admit though, they do suit each other".

Manny let out a gravelly chuckle from deep in his throat. "I'd keep that to yourself Sid, unless you want one of them to pummel you".

* * *

After school ended, Diego and Shira left in Diego's car to go home. They stopped on the way for a complaint of the driver, who demanded that he must get a burger from a drive through or else they would not move from the spot they were in. After some light bickering, Shira settled that they could stop by a fast food diner, as long as Diego got her a vanilla shake and helped with her homework.

"Come on!" Diego growled as he honked the horn of his sports car at the light they were stuck behind with traffic. "This. Is taking. Forever!"

"Ugh, stop whining it isn't that bad!" Shira shot at him, angrily taking a sip of her shake. Diego turned to scowl at her, but his scowl quickly turned into a smirk that was trying to suppress a giggle. "What?" She asked, confused by her boyfriend's sudden mood change.

"You, uh, got a little something right here." Diego managed to say through his widening grin as he pointed to the corner of his mouth. Shira tried to lick the spot on her own face, but by the way Diego was trying to stifle his laughing, she obviously wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ok fine how about you actually help me with it?" She sharply said, her mouth in a pout.

Diego leaned over his arm rest, lightly touching her cheek. "Gladly." He brushed his fingers over her skin, letting them, linger on the edge of her lips. The action brought a tickling chill up Shira's spine as he leaned in further, bringing his own lips to meet her's, and in a moment they collided. Shira pushed herself into the kiss, sitting up and leaning on her arm as the kiss was becoming quite passionate , the light turned green and the traffic started moving.

"It's green, it's green!" Diego pulled back at and stepped on the gas. Shira was a little disappointed, It was I a nice moment, but was yanked away at the last second.

"Gee for once I wouldn't have minded being stuck in traffic a little longer..." She mumbled under her breath, believing that her companion couldn't hear her.

They arrived home after about twenty minutes and got working on their homework straight away to make up for lost time in the car. They settled in on the living room couch, working together to complete various papers. About an hour and a half in, Shira only had one more assignment, which was for her excruciatingly boring subject of English, and although if she got it done she would not have any more work to do, she was stubborn and had given up halfway through it.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh! I'm so bored!" She screamed into the couch pillow, as Diego tried to work on a history presentation on his laptop.

"Hey at least you're almost done!" Diego barked at her, aggravated and tense. "If I don't turn this in by tomorrow I'm going to get an F on this project."

"But it's so easy!" Shira retorted, propping herself up on her elbows. "Can't you just finish it already?"

"Shouldn't you do that with your English paper?!" The look of hurt on her face stabbed him in the chest like a knife after he yelled at her. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just a little stressed, if I don't get this done it's going to lower my grade down to a C." He sighs and rubbed his face with a groan. "Maybe I should just take a break".

Shira smiled mischievously at him as she slid down to his side from the couch. "I have an idea that might make you... destress".

He stared at her as she gently put one of her hands on the side of his neck. "Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" She tilted her head, moving closer towards him.

"Let me show you." She then passionately pressed her lips against his, her lipstick rubbing off the taste of peppermint onto his lips. Diego pushed himself against her with a moan as she crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides, gently rubbing up and down over her rib cage. He removed his palms so just his finger tips her running up and down against the soft fabric that was only separating them from skin to skin contact. Suddenly she jumped up with a squeal as he put a little bit too much pressure to her side.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him with a pout on her lips.

"Oh come on why not?" Diego whined, taking his back away from the couch. "Your not ticklish, are you?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing as a red blush covered Shira's face, her eyes widening.

"Diego don't you dare!" She scrambled to get up, only to be tackled by him and ending up in a fit of laughter as he ran his fingers up and down her torso. "No, no, stahhhap it!" She said between gasps. He didn't relent, and she ended up kicking him off onto the couch.

"Damn, you got some leg strength!" He was laughing himself now as she bounced up heavily breathing, her hair tousled.

"That also means they're good for running!" She then sprinted out of the living room. Diego shot up, in hot pursuit he chased her all around the house. Up and down the stairs, in and out of rooms, jumping over countless objects, slamming into walls, all the while laughing their heads off.

"You'll never catch me!" Shira yelled at Diego as she ran out the door into the backyard, sliding over the moist grass in her bare feet.

"you'd be surprised kitty!" he shouted back to her, also slipping over the wet weeds. he wasn't so graceful though, and ended up bumping into her, grabbing her at the waist. Shira was able to keep them steady for a second grabbing him by the hem of the shirt, and was about to bring him in for another kiss, but suddenly Diego, who hadn't completely stopped moving yet, slipped on the concrete at the edge of the pool, sending both him and Shira into the cold waters.

"Damn it Diego!" She splashed him it the face with water. "Its freezing!" Diego glared at her, yet he still had a smile on his face. "Oh no..."

"Come here!" He then jumped, as best as he could within the water, onto her sending both of them under. Although it stung, he opened his eyes, and through the murkiness he could make out Shira through the water, eyes and mouth closed shut, her hair flowing around her like a halo.

He then grabbed her close to him, pressing his lips against her's. She clasped his face in her hands, running them over his jaw line. After a few more seconds of their embrace both their lungs were burning for air. Diego wrapped his arms around her body, resurfacing carrying her bridal style.

"So has this brake been fun?" She asked, moving a lock of hair out of her face as she smiled up at him.

"You could say that." He grinned down at her.

"Good. Now get me out of this damn pool, it's fucking freezing." He chuckled at her comment. With Shira still in his arms, Diego walked out of the pool and into the house not caring about the puddles they were leaving behind.

As he carried her up the stairs, Shira thought it was kinda strange that he didn't drop her off at her room, but instead he carried her to his. Kicking the door open he gently placed her down on the bed, and nudged the door close with his foot. He hopped onto the bed, Shira getting up on her knees and grabbing him almost as soon as his body hit the foam mattress. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she forced him towards her, pressing her lips against his. His smooth lips ran over her with ease, the smell of chlorine still fresh on him. He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at it. She let out a shaky breath as he ran his lips down her neck, grasping her hips and running the tips of his fingers under her shirt. He pulled at it, and eventually was able to get it over her head, revealing her lacy black and purple bra. He pushed her down against the bed cover, leaning down he wrapped his arms around her. His breath felt hot against her cold skin, sending goose bumps on her wherever it touched. She clasped her hands over him, digging her nails into his back. He grunted, but looked down at her with such emotion it didn't seem to matter to either of them. Shira was so close to him, their bodies only inches apart, that she was able to see details of him that she barely ever noticed. The way his gold hair had streaks of blonde and ginger in it. The small stubble that covered his jawline. How his green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. How his whole body stiffened as she exhaled, keeping her suspended and holding onto him. He made her feel giddy, warm, safe, and truly wanted, like noone ever had.

Lowering herself onto the bed, Shira started to pull his shirt up over his shoulders, absentmindedly running her hands over the exposed muscles. He pulled the rest of the wet t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. She reached up and pulled him down onto her, running her fingers over his back. As they embraced once again, she gently bit his lip, earning a moan, before returning to kissing. They broke apart for air, breathing heavily. Diego pressed his forehead against her's.

"Shira, I-"

"HOLY CRAP!" The two teens spun their heads to the doorway, where Carla stood, her mouth practically hitting the floor.

"Oh shit-Carla, I can explain-" Diego cut off as she ran down stairs. "We. Are. So fucked."

* * *

**i hope you potatoes liked this chapter. I'd like to know what you people think might happen next, and if you have a suggestion or idea that youd like to see , in the story feel free to PM me or leave a review. See ya guys and as always reviews, favorites, and followers are always wanted!**


	18. Kicked Out

ch18

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Shira jumped of the bed, grabbing her shirt from the floor. "Ok, I'm going to go get in the shower, you try some way to dry off. When we go down stairs don't act suspicion, and deny anything your family might accuse you of, got it?"

"We can't do this." Diego sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "My parents were going to find out about us sooner or later. And I'm afraid... mean what if the throw you out?! What will you do then, where will you go?"

Shira placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. If they do kick me out, I can always go stay with Ellie, or Gutt, or-"

"No, you can't stay with him!" Shira pulled back at Diego's sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?" She frowned at him. "I don't remember agreeing to just drop the Pirates because you said I can't be around them. So tell me, why shouldn't I go stay with the gang that took me in when i moved here and had no friends what so ever?"

"Sorry, it's just... I don't want you to to end up in something you shouldn't be." Diego hugged her tight to his chest, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I don't mean to insult them, or you for that matter, but they do get into trouble quite a bit. I'll just worry about you if you end up staying with Gutt. I mean, just the part of town where he lives-"

"Oh shut up I'll be fine!" Shira bounced up on her tiptoes, quickly kissing Diego before pulling away towards to door. "I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself. Plus I trust those guys... they're more of a family than mine ever was." She then briskly trotted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Diego sat down on the bed, feeling stressed out. His sister just caught him and his girlfriend almost making it to second base- wait girlfriend? They had only been dating for two fucking weeks for christ's sake! With a girl like Shira... Things should have been taken slower, she was a bit wild. She was ready to run away, and if it wasn't for Diego she definitely would have. Now she was probably going to get kicked out of the place she had been calling home for the past month. And the most likely person she would turn to was Gutt. A criminal on who knows how many accounts! He worried about her going to him. She had cleaned up her act a lot while staying with Diego, and he worried she would spiral down back to the problem child she was when they first met, and he couldn't bare to see that happen to her.

He fell back on his bed, running his fingers over his golden hair. "What the hell am I going to do?"

After a few minutes Diego heard the bathroom door open and close again. He waited a couple of seconds before sticking his head out of his room, and seeing that Shira was already gone, and he made a B-line towards the bathroom. After stripping down he turned the water on, he stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over his lean muscular body as a million thoughts raced through his mind. After finally washing his hair and getting out, he went back to his room, threw a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and started his way downstairs to face the lecture that was sure to come. As he walked out of his room, Diego saw Shira also walking towards the stairs, on her phone.

"Oh my god thanks, you're a life saver." She sounded relieved as she continued walking as if not noticing Diego. "Sure thing I'll come over tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Diego asked, a little skeptical.

"Oh, uhh... It was a job I applied for." She said, quickly turning her phone off.

"You got a job?"

"Um, yeah." She looked slightly offended by her boyfriends statement. "I have to earn money some how smart ass. I don't have parents that can pay for everything like you."

"Back to your sarcastic self, good to see it."

"Hey I'm always sarcastic, jest remember that never left." She emphasized this as if it were meant to mean something. "Ok you go down first, I'll come down in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Just do it ok?!" She growled, giving him a push.

Diego trotted down the stairs and into the living room, picking up the papers he had left there.

"Hello son." He whipped around, finding his father standing in the open archway that led out to the hall.

"Dad!" He jumped back, surprised. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I had to pick your sister up from soccer practice since your mother had to work late on a case," explained the older man, sticking his hands into his pockets. "And when we got home, funny thing, Carla said that she walked in on you and Shira... Getting close to each other. Extremely close. You mind telling me what that was about?"

Diego sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Shira, come down! My dad already knows!" He yelled out. The dark haired girl trudged into the room not looking at the man of the house.

"Dad listen to me," Diego started. "Shira and I have only been dating for two weeks, don't worry we haven't done anything... rash."

"Then what was going upstairs?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir I take complete responsibility for what happened." Shira suddenly said, not what Diego was expecting. "To make a long story short, me and Diego fell in the pool. Of course since it's December, we wanted to get out of our cold clothes, and when we got upstairs... Things just started going off on their own..." She tried to explain, but her facial expression was sheepish and embarrassed. "But we didn't do anything...wrong?"

"Yes of course you didn't," the older man said sarcastically. "And I am fine with you dating my son, but I am not comfortable with you two living in the same house, especially since you spend so much time alone here. It's not right for kids your age. Shira, you have till the end of the week to find some place else to stay, if you can't I'll put you up on a hotel for another week, but after that you are on your own."

Diego was about to protest against what his father had said, but Shira once again beat him to it. "Thank you sir, but that won't be necessary." She said. "I have some friends that I have already called up, they said that I can stay with them for a while. I'll be out tomorrow, and thank you for letting me spend the last few weeks with your family."

"It wasn't a problem... At first." He turned to walk out of the living room. "Why don't you get packed. Diego finish your homework."

Diego sighed settling back down on the couch. "Yes sir."

Shira made her way back to the second floor, bounding up the stairs.

'_Diego is not going to be happy about this'. _She thought to herself. As she entered her room, she took out her phone. She was tempted to call up Ellie, but staying with Gutt would be so much easier, she knew him and his dad much better then her best friend's family. Plus with Ellie she'd also have to deal with Crash and Eddie. But she felt bad about lying to Diego, no doubt he would find out sooner or later, and that would lead to a fight. Suddenly an idea came to her. Turning on her phone, she typed a message to the leader of her gang.

"_Hey Gutt, i_-" She started, but a incoming text form him stopped her.

"you haven't got any $ for the past two weeks, you need to bring something in sooner or later." it said. she thought about it for a second before realizing she hadn't brought anything into the gang for over two months!

Shit. She thought to herself. She did need to bring payments to the Pirates some time soon, that way what ever valuables she stole she would get cash in return. Thinking quickly she ran off to Carla's room, figuring hers would be easiest to pick.

"Hey Carl you in here?" She said as she pushed in the door.

"Come in why don't you!" The younger girl remarked, irritated at the unwanted income. "And you forget the A at the end of my name, again!"

Shira brushed away the comment "Yeah whatever. Hey can you me a favor?"

"What?" The younger girl asked skeptically.

"Can you go get my homework from downstairs? I'd get it myself, but I don't think your dad wants me around Diego, like at all right now. Plus you got us caught so it's only fair."

"How is that fair?"

"Just do it!" She stomped, and Carla scrambled to get out of the room, not wanting to anger her brothers hot headed girlfriend. As soon as she heard her footsteps go down the stairs, Shira started to rummage through the various places in her room that would hold anything valuable. Under the bed, in the drawers of the dresser, everywhere.

As she was pushing junk out of the way in the closest, a small plastic box fell on top of her head.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed, gritting her teeth as she rubbed the sore spot where the box had hit her. The box itself had fallen to the ground and the lid had been popped off, and from where she was standing, Shira could see something gleaming from inside.

"..that sneaky little bitch..." She grinned, picking it up, revealing a very expensive looking diamond jeweled necklace.

Suddenly she heard retreating footsteps coming up the stairs. Rushing, Shira threw the box up on the top shelf, quickly shutting the door behind her as Carla re-entered the bedroom.

"Diego said that this one was yours." The freshman said, uninterested as she handed the papers to Shira. "Now get out of my room"

"Yeah, sure thing." She quickly grabbed the papers, unbeknownst sliding the necklace into her pocket. She hurriedly went to her room, locking the door behind her.

Holding the necklace up to the light, she examined it. Shira had come across many fine jewelry items in her time, and the piece that she held in her hands looked genuine, but still, who would give something like this costing at least one thousand dollars to a kid? Grabbing her phone, she dialed one of her contacts.

"Yeah Gutt?" She said. "Hey I got something here I think you'll like... yeah... uh ha... should probably get it to a jewelry, just to check it out." She was about to hang up but brought the phone up to her ear again. "And Gutt? Thanks for letting me stay with you... Yeah, as long as pretty boy doesn't know where I will be, we'll be safe."


	19. 2 Groups, 2 Weaknesses

Diego and Shira pulled up to school the next morning in his sports car. Diego wasn't in the best of moods considering that Shira had to leave, but she really didn't seem to care. She had a place to stay and honestly that was what was more important to her.

"You sure you don't want me to talk to my parents? I can try to convince them to let you stay-"

"Oh my god Diego shut up!" She said as they walked towards the door. "I'll be fine, I got a place to stay that won't charge me, and I know these people. Beside with all the moaning and groaning you're doing right now, I seriously don't want to stay with you!"

"Wow that makes me feel like I'm in a great relationship!" Diego commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Not like that." She softly slapped him on the side of his arm. "Who knows, staying in different places like a normal couple might be for the best. At least then we don't have to worry about your parents checking on us every five minutes to make sure we're not banging."

He chuckled at her statement. "Yeah I guess your right,"

"Haven't you learned, I'm always right." She smiled at him before stretching up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just go drop off my bag at my at my locker. I'll see you in biology, ok?"

"Sure." He watched her walk off down a different hallway as they entered the doors closest to the parking lot. He was worried about her, not enough to confront her about it, she would be sure to tell him off if he did, but he still had a feeling she was hiding something from him. Last night she was unusually quiet during dinner, and she wouldn't tell him who she was staying with.

He was sure it was Gutt, but knowing Shira, if he made this accusation she would definitely get violent, either physically or verbally. Either way he did not want to be on the other end of her rage.

He tried to shrug off his worry, saying to himself that he would casually ask her about it later, and made his way to biology. As he walked down the halls, he caught sight of his "buddies" of the football team. Since the fight between Soto and Shira, Diego had conflicted feelings for his teammates, and when his cousin came to visit on Thanksgiving and caused more trouble with her, it spouted more doubt within Diego's mind. The thought about quitting the team had crossed his mind more than once.

True, the boys were like family to him at one point, but through the last few years their bond had started to diminish more and more. And Diego was practically out of their group now. That is why it was so awkward for him when he caught the eye of Soto and Oscar.

"Diego!" The captain of the team called out, briskly walking over to him along with his new right hand man. Diego pretended to not hear them, but the two eventually caught up, tugging on his shoulder. "Hey man where you going?"

"Meeting up with Shira to get in a quickie before class?" Oscar nudged him with a sadistic grin.

"Just leave me alone, dicks!" He tried to shrug them off, but his cousin's iron grip still remained.

"Di, listen to me." He said, stopping him in his tracks. "I know you don't want to talk to us, I get it, you haven't since break. But hey I'll say it once and that's it. I'm sorry. Ok, get it. You know I don't mean that often but in this case I do."

Diego just looked at him, unamused. Soto sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Listen we need to talk, in general. If not about this than about the team. Coach himself is saying we're playing worse. Just come over to the table at lunch or me and the guys will treat you to some bear in lot 148 in the hills, ok. You remember how last time we went up there we were able to get a bitch'n bonfire going, you have to admit we had a good time."

Diego scowled at him. "I'll think about it."

"You better." He smirked, walking back to the other teammates. Oscar still stood with Diego, obviously waiting to say something,

"What?!" Diego hissed

"Are you still seeing Shira?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, so?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why do you say that prick?" Diego growled.

"Believe me, it's for your own safety." He turned to leave, but gave Diego one last glance "You better let her down easy man, or you're going to be living in hell." Oscar said. He quickly walked away before Diego could ask what he meant. It did confuse him. Why would Oscar say that, it sounded more like a suggestion than a threat. He watched the lanky teen trudge over to the team and in a way he was jealous. He missed the constant snarky and inappropriate comments, the parties, the respect as a football star of the school. Although he still played, he didn't get the recognition he used to.

He would talk to them, but if he ever so much as heard about one of them picking on his herd, they would be in huge trouble.

The classes passed through the day uneventful, and as lunch rolled around the herd gathered around their table to eat and talk. As Buck was going on about something, most likely one of his crazy tales, Dirgos mind was in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about what Oscar had said in that last sentence to him. What the hell did he mean, let her down easy, and it's for your own protection?

"Ou you listening to me mate?" Buck waved his hand infront of Diego's face.

"What?" Diego shook his head. The herd was staring at him like he should be saying something. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry thinking about practice, coach says we ain't doing so good.

"Well with a guy like you on the team of course not." Shira sarcastically said, smirking at him.

"Your hilarious."

"Birch please I know I am." She grinned as she sipped on her soda. "Now what's really wrong? And don't lie to me, I can read you like a book."

"I need to talk to the team, I'll be back in one sec." He got up from his spot on the bench and made his way to Soto's table, ignoring the stares he knew the herd was giving him.

As he approached he got comments thrown at him.

"Look who's come crawling back"

"You broke up with that psycho yet, Diego"

"Done with the freaks over there"

He ignored the calls that would usually earn one of his snide remarks, and made a B-line towards Oscar. He pulled him by the arm to a empty area near the wall.

"What the hell did you mean?" He growled.

Oscar looked at him confused. "About Shira and watching my back and all that crap dude!" Diego hit him on the arm

"Oh. Yeah that." Oscar lowers his voice. "So you don't know?"

"Know what?!"

"Rumor has it around here that she went to juvie a while back after she almost burned down a guy's house. Her ex boyfriend's actually. After that she came after him again, he was sent to the ER with bullet wounds in his arm and shoulder. I'm telling you dude, stay clear of that bomb that will eventually go off."

Diego was about to turn and leave when when his counterpart spoke up again. "I heard she moved out of your place."

Diego spun around, glaring at the thinner boy. "How do you know about that?"

"You would be surprised by how fast word travels." Oscar smirked, cockily. "Just hope she doesn't stay with Gutt. You know a guy like him would try to sleep with her, and with her attitude, I would bet a hundred bucks that she will at some point or another."

"She would never do that." Diego grabbed him by the collar.

"You never know what a girl like her would do."

He scowled at him, baring his teeth. "You listen to me and you listen good. She isn't what you think,and a girl like her would beat your sorry ass to a pulp in seconds if she hears you, so I recommend you watch it." He roughly let go, and trudged back towards the heard.

The next few days passed uneventfully. It was lonely for Diego at home since Shira wasn't there anymore. The same couldn't be said for her as the nights were usually filled with her and the Pirates hanging out or committing small acts of villainy.

One day after school, Shira walked down the streets of the city, bundled up in a large coat to keeps the cold from nipping her. The chilly wind ruffled her hair,making it whip around. She had stopped for coffee on the way to Gutt's, and enjoyed the hot beverage as she listened to music on her way through town. She suddenly felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket with a call. Picking it up she answered.

"Hello?"

"Shira?" It's me, I need you to get over here pronto."

"Gutt, what happened?" She could hear that her captain was talking through gritted teeth, and pain strained his voice.

"Just get over here with bandages bitch! And hurry up!"

"Aye aye captain." She hung up, sprinting towards his apartment. She stopped at a drug store for barely a minute to get the bandages, before she bolted out the door, running down numerous shortcuts to reach the darker side of town. She finally reached the old run down dive bar that

Gutt's father owned, and that had their apartment on top. Shira ran up the stairs, and opened the door not waiting to knock.

"Well it took you long enough." The young bearded man growled from where he sat on the couch. Shira looked at him, and saw how he was holding his shoulder, his hand covered in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She rushed over to him, taking his hand away from the wound.

"I got in a fight so what." He said, hissing as she tried to remove his jacket. "Watch it! I got stabbed there!"

"Yeah I can see that now." She frowned at him. "Man, you need to watch who you pick fights with! I mean at least analyze if the person has a weapon!"

"Shut the fuck up! Do you really think I rush in without thinking?!"

"Yes, actually I do! And I can't let you keep doing that if you constantly put yourself in danger!" She blurted out, her words flooding with emotion.

"What did you say?" His massive form stood over her still kneeling body. "Was that... an order?"

Shira gazed up at him, fear behind the stone cold face she was trying to keep. "N-no sir."

He seized her face with his massive hand, bringing her close to him. "That's right. And let me remind you, I give the orders around here. Don't ever try to tell me what to do." She could smell the fragrant whisky on his breath. "Am I understood?"

"Y-yes sir." She sputtered, not daring to try and release his grip.

Gutt dropped her to the ground. "Good, now go to the bathroom, there's some rubbing alcohol in there."

She nodded and hurried off. Maybe he was too firm on her. She was a good crew member, hard working, a good fighter, smart. He cared for her, and therefore trusted her more than any of his other crewmates; that's why he called her over first. He blamed the booze he had been downing for his sudden outburst.

And she obviously cared for him too, by what she said. He thought as she re-entered the dark living room.

Bending down again so that she was level with him, she poured some ancho on a cloth, patting it on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said as Gutt groaned at the stinging pain of the liquid.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just hurry and patch me up." He rubbed his face with his good hand as she started to wrap his shoulder in the bandages. He looked down at her as she finished up, those intense blue eyes, focused at her task, never leaving.

"But Shira," he said. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "If there was anybody to yell at the rest of the crew, it'd be you."

"Thanks...Captain"

Ok so there's the chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I have been so bad about updating my stories. And I'm sorry to say, I kind of ship Gutt and Shira... I mean it's not as good as Dira, obviously! But as I wrote that last scene, I don't know I just liked the thought of them in cute situations, that would never happen, because let's admit it would not be a healthy relationship. I don't think I'll put this pairing into the story, it's still going to be ShiraxDiego, but if you guys would want to see some drama with Gutt having a thing for Shira, let me know! As always review please, and if you have some an idea or suggestions for the story, just let me know!


	20. Dispute

The next few weeks past without much happening, except for the hype of winter break starting in a few days. Everyone at Coast Valley High was getting excited about the holidays, and many were already making plans. Manny happened to be one of them, but was a little bit more busy than most. At the moment he sat at the herds table at lunch, filling out forms that were not the usual homework. Buck and Diego came up behind him, and decided to find out what had the biggest man of their group so engrossed.

"What you up to there, mate?" Buck asked, popping over Manny's shoulder.

"Paper work.".

"Really? I thought it was a chess match." Manny rolled his eyes at Diego's sarcastic comment.

"It's real estate contracts and forms."

Buck plopped down next to him. "What you talk'n about? Did you buy a house before graduating?"

"Not exactly. Since my birthday was on the weekend and I had the joy of turning 18, the bank sent me this wonderful present." He held up the stack of paperwork. Diego and Buck just stared at him. "It's the ownership to my parents house, they left it to me in their will."

"Ooohhh." Both boys said in unison.

"So what did you going to do, sell it?" Buck asked.

Manny scratched his head. "Actually I was thinking about keeping it... and moving in." Diego raised an eyebrow at him. "My grandparents have looked after me the past ten years, they deserve a break. Besides I've got a good paying job for know, I'll rent it out when I go to college and then move back in afterwards."

"You've got it all figured out don't you?" Diego said.

A voice spoke up from behind him. "Got what figured out?" All three guys looked to see Shira, Ellie, and Sid approaching them.

Diego sighed as his girlfriend walked past him to sit down, no flirting or romantic gestures of any kind. "Just Manny's plans for his new house."

Ellie gave Manny a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him. "Oh yeah babe, how'd it go with the insurance and lawyers?"

"Well I spent over three hours on the phone with insurance." He grumbled. "And the lawyers can't see me until Wednesday."

She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. "Hey but it'll be worth it."

"Wait house? But I thought you had to be- OH MY GOD WE MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Sid exclaimed.

Manny brushed off Sid's panic."Sid it's fine, I had to work anyways. I just went out for a nice dinner with my grandparents and Ellie."

"Aww and I bet next you're going to raise babies in said house." Shira mocked as she took a drink of her soda. "You guys have been together now how long? A year?"

"Almost three actually ." Ellie replied blankly. Shira stopped mid sip.

"Wow you might actually raise kids in that house."

"Kids are a long way away Shira, I wouldn't count on it." Manny was obviously uncomfortable with the topic. He caught site of the hurt in Ellie's eyes as he said this, and jumped quickly to save his chance "I mean yes one day I'd like to have kids, but we aren't even out of high school yet. We have to go through college first, be financially stable, and most of all ready." His eyes gained a mischievous glint to them, and targeted his next words to Shira and Diego . "That's also includes you love birds." The jock and punk's faces contorted into that of disgust.

"That would never happen." Diego growled.

"Yeah I mean could you imagine us as parents? Or even past graduation?" Diego felt a pang of hurt from her words, but he was sensible he knew she was right.

"Yeah I'm going to go off to college, and she'll probably go back to the pirates." there was a moment of silence.

Shira turned slowly, glaring at him. "And what makes you say that?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"You never have even brought up the subject of college, let alone do any work to try and get in; You do know you need community service hours, and extracurricular activities right? I mean you're already staying with Gutt right now, and once you're out of here you are going to be with them full time!"

"And so what if I am. If you're worried about selling your soul to a university that's your problem. Frankly I can manage a life on the streets better than most kids drowning in student ever could."  
"If you end up living the street life of a thug because you keep doing what you're doing, sooner or later you are going to realize what a huge fucking mistake you made." HIs voice rose. At this point the whole table was looking at them. "But I know you and I'm afraid you're most likely going to realize too late. And when it finally hits you you'll probably be sitting in some cell serving time for some crazy crime Gutt convinced you to commit. The longer you're around him the worse your life is going to be, c an't you see he's poison!"

"I'm not blind, I know what he is but I have a debt I still haven't repaid and unless I want to have my insides spilling out of me, I'm going to stick around so I can pay it off!"

"Then pay it off already!"

"It's not that simple!"

Sid tried to get between the the two. "Ok guys, let's just tone it down a bit-"

"SHUT UP SID!" They both yelled in unision.

"You're just so...so…"

"So what? Idiotic? That would explain why I'm dating you." Shira snarled, crossing her arms.

"You're so dense!" He almost shouted. "..can't you see I'm trying to help you. I can't let you keep sticking around them, let alone living with Gutt. I have a bad feeling that sooner or later you and him are gonna roll out of bed together, and frankly I prefer my girlfriend NOT sleeping around with another guy."

Shira stepped back, offended, before staring at him with her ice cold blue eyes. "You listen, and you listen good." She growled with uncomfortable calmness, drawing near to his face. "I will do whatever the hell I want, and you can never stop me. I will hang out with whoever I want, I will do whatever I want. So don't EVER try to tell me I can't."

She stormed off, leaving the herd and Diego staring at her in disbelief.

"Soooo… I take it you guys aren't getting along." Crash put out. Diego growled running a hand through his hair.

"Not helping rodent!" He rested his head in the palm of his hand. "And who cares anyways? She's always been a problem child and as much as I like her I can see her living the life of a criminal."

"Hey calm down the relationship drama." Sid moved his hands in a patting motion. "I just bet it's… you know…" He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, or at least tried it. It came out a little louder than anticipated. "Her aunt flo". Diego practically smacked the poor guy off the bench

"And this is when I wish I wasn't the only girl in our group." Ellie said, face palming before looking at Diego. "But you should at least try and make up. You said she's back with the pirates right? I bet she's just under stress."

"Oh, oh! You should get her a big christmas gift. Something that screams 'I love you forever and please don't hate me!'" Crash said. "That way she'll come flying back to you and won't be spending so much time with that band of jolly rogers."

"She's not an idiot, and it won't be that easy. Besides maybe we just need to take a-" His eyes lit up with an idea. "Manny, how many bedrooms does your place have?"

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. "Two plus an office… Why?"

"Would you ever be ok with a roommate?"

He put down his papers and pen. "Diego, are you seriously asking if your girlfriend can move in with me? Do you know how hard it's going to be just for me to live alone and support myself, let alone her?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry I'm sure I can convince her pay rent, it'll be a good way to earn some extra money man. I know she's able to get money… someway or another."

"You don't know how she get's cash?" Ellie asked.

Diego shook his head. "Not exactly, and I'm afraid of what might happen if I do. So let's leave the subject alone."

"How much do you guys even know about each other?"

"...Enough not to offend one another."

"Sorry buddy but that seemed to fail." Sid said, receiving a glare from diego .

"Listen just go talk to her, ok. She might just want to get something off her chest." Ellie suggested.

Diego turned to Manny "If she stays with you she won't be around the damn Pirates as much. What do you say?"

Manny looked at him as if contemplating if it was a good idea to take in someone like Shira. "I'll think about it."

Diego growled. "Fine, just tell me when you make up your mind."

"Listen, just go talk to her ok? if you don't i will." Ellie told him in a commanding tone.

"Fine." He growled rolling his eyes before getting up and heading off to the hall where Shira had exited.

He found her in the hall, running her hand along the line of lockers.

"What was that?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "That my friend is what happens when you piss me off, and believe me darling that is by far my good end of the spectrum."

"Ok, sure. Just can you stop for a moment so that we can talk?" He sighed.

She halted in her steps, twisting her fingers on one the locks. "About what?"

"Listen… I… I guess I'm apologizing for what happened back there."

"Heh, you should be. Pretty sure you just put on a play for the whole school to see, nice job drama queen." She tossed the snarky remark over her shoulder.

"Well you weren't exactly discreet either."

"And if you would just swallow that jealousy you have for Gutt, or whatever it might be that's getting your panties in a knot, it wouldn't have happened."

He crossed his arms glaring at her. "Why the hell would I be jealous of him?"

"You literally proclaimed that you were. I mean come on, me and him are just partners in business. Hell, we are barely friends and you got it worked into your mind that I could sleep with him." Her brow knit in disgust. "Honestly I knew you were prideful and righteous but that is going a bit too far. And the fact that you think I would do such a thing just shows you don't have trust in me!"

"Oh please, I was being straightforward. So what if I'm worried? I don't trust them and I certainly don't trust him. And the more you're around them the less I feel I can trust you!" Through her guarded gaze there was a sliver of stricken hurt and despair, yet he didn't see this. "And to make it worse, you and you threw a bitch-fit when I brought it up." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I thought you were tougher than that and could actually take criticism."

She spun at him, blue eyes blazing. "So what you think I'm some weakling, that can't handle a dick move like that."

"Yeah actually," He glared at her. "My best guess of why you joined that rag tag bunch you call a gang, is simply because you can't handle hardships. You need someone to lean on to take off all that pressure."

"Well maybe I should take some pressure off of you, dick bag!"

"Oh please do your royal bitchy-ness. And while you're doing a weight lose of problems, maybe you should drop the drinking, drugs, violence, street life, abandonment and daddy issues while you're at it!"

The sharp slap hit his face before he could react, next thing he knew he was pinned against a locker.

"You can say whatever the hell you want about my lifestyle." Shira's eyes were burning into him, like blue flames lit with rage. "But don't EVER bring my family, especially my father into fights."

He felt her flick open a pocket knife close to his leg, and with it a pang of betrayal. "Those are my demons to fight alone, and I don't need you to help them. And if you do…" she pressed the point of the blade gently into his skin. "There'll be hell to pay."

And with that she ran out the door and into the front parking lot, leaving him there to go over what had just happened.

The regret soon trickled over his pride.

"Shit…" He slid his back down against the lockers, running his hands over his face.

That was probably one of the worst decisions he had made, and by far the worst in relationships. The same subject the short brawl had started with my now come after him. Although gangs may not care about their members much at times, it was an unspoken code to make who ever messed with them pay. He could imagine his parents getting a call in the middle of the night from the police reporting that their son was found dead in an ally from a beating. If it wasn't the Pirates to be worried about, it was Shira alone. He knew her well enough to know what she could if she wanted, and her worse was far beyond anything he ever wished to see

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I havn't updated for months, school has been vary busy and I haven't had much free time. Also I didn't really know what to write, on the last chapter I didn't get many reviews and that usually helps me with ideas for the next chapter. So guys PLEASE leave suggestions for the story if you want updates sooner. Go ahead and PM me if you have a good idea for what could happen next. Luckily since im on break I will be able to have some time to write the next chapter, but i do rely on suggestions and ideas for the story from you guys, i wan't to be able to give my readers what they want. So happy november and ya'll should see another chapter soon :)**


	21. Explain It to Me

Ellie stood outside the pawnshop where she had seen her friend enter. Manny sat in his car waiting for her across the street, although much to his distaste about leaving his girlfriend more than 6ft away from him on the so called "rough" part of town.

"Come on." She tapped her foot anxiously. Sure she could go into the store but she had figured that it would be easier to talk to Shira after she had gotten her errands done and therefore wouldn't have an excuse to hurry off. Lucky for ellie, the blue eyed girl suddenly walked out of the shop and practically right into her arms.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as Ellie wrapped her arms around her.

"We've been trying to contact you for days!" She pulled back, looking at Shira. The dark circles under her eyes along with a small crack on her lip caught her attention immediately. "I think the real question is what the hell happened to you."

She shrugged, tightening her jacket around her. "So I missed a few days of school before break, so what? It's not like we were doing much."

"We had two quizzes in math, a test in history, and an essay in english. I'd say you missed some stuff."

"Oh just fax me the details." The pale girl waved her off. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you for one thing, you practically vanished off the face of the planet after your little 'spat' with Diego." She said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You weren't picking up your phone and I started to get worried. I wasn't sure if-"

Shira rolled her eyes. "That what, I had fallen into a chasm of depression and was drowning my feelings in ice cream because of some stupid fight? Sorry honey but I don't break that easily."

Ellie gave a small smile at her friend's stubbornness. "I'm glad, but you can never be too careful. I was worried, and as I said we weren't able to get a hold of you. You wouldn't even pick up my calls!"

She shrugged. "Sorry, I was busy."

"You could have at least texted. You know I wouldn't have said anything to Diego if that's what you're worried about."

"I could care less about Diego!" She growled. "Honestly, if you're so worried about our relationship save yourself the trouble and don't be. As he said, we'd only going to be together until the end of highschool at the latest. And I'm pretty sure it just deteriorated…" Her gaze fell to the ground in sadness for a moment before shooting back up with it's usual ferocity and pride. "All it is is a teen romance and that's all, so who cares if it just ended?"

Ellie grabbed onto her wrist. "_I do_!" Her fingertips felt the sliver of rough thin scabs over her friend's smooth skin as her fingers went up her wrist. "Please, just allow him to say sorry and explain himself."

The dark haired girl gave her an unamused look. "And Why should I?"  
"Because he might actually listen to you know that his pride isn't spilling out of every one of his orifices." Her friend's slight smile at the comment gave her confidence in convincing her. "Besides, he needs to be put back in his place. He's a good guy, he knows that you can take care of yourself perfectly fine, he's just… a bit honery. Honestly it's obvious he regretted it. He'd kill me if I told you this but after getting over himself he was actually really… descolet."

Shira raised an eyebrow at knew that the two shared more emotions with each other than with any others in the group but she doubted that either would show any form of sadness while together. " Let him just explain his outburst, I'm sure it'll sound better as an apology."

"Fine, I might talk to him." She pulled her wrist away with a huff. "But that's a big ass might."  
"As long as you two talk." Ellie said. "I take it you have some other stuff to do… so I'll let you go I guess…"  
There was a moment of awkward silence as both stood where they were. "Do you think you might be able to hang out over break?"

Shira's tired eyes lit up a little at the question. "Yeah, maybe… I'll let you know."  
"You better, I miss hanging out. You and me need a girls night, no guys involved"

"Does that mean Sid's invited?" Both let out a laugh."

"I'd prefer not to babysit." Ellie smiled at her friend as both started to back up to go their separate ways. "I'll see you later. And don't forget to call Mr. Prideful."

"I'll try not to." The sarcastic remark brought a small smile across her dark lips lips. Shira and Diego were so much alike, probably why they worked so well together… and why they could put up such a fight with each other. But the real thing that had bothered Ellie in that short conversation was the tired, brokenness in her friend's eyes, and the obvious marks on her wrists made by the same feeling.

* * *

The two didn't talk for three days after Shira and Ellie's little conversation, making five days in total since the couple had spoken to each other, and frankly their friends were getting worried. Eventually they had to force Diego to swallow his pride and call his girlfriend, because winter break was now in session, if they didn't speak now it might turn into two weeks before they might even see each other.

Currently he was waiting at a small park on the east side of town where Shira agreed to meet him. It was cold, and a bitter wind blew, biting his hands that he shoved into his pockets. But one thing helped make the surrounding more beautiful, even on the side of town that was notorious for being run down and sketchy.

Snow. It glistened over everything, making the streets and park look less grubby than they actually were, and everything look better in general.

The sound of crunching of boots brought his head up. Sure enough it was Shira, dressed in a heavy grey jacket, and a black scarf around her neck. But what caught Diego's eye was the cigarette in her mouth.

It took all his will power not to call her out on it, if he did she would just throw it back in his face and storm off. "I didn't know you smoked."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me." She said sitting down next to him on the bench. "So, you wanted to talk."

"You kept avoiding me at school, when you were there." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "Thought I might as well try to meet you outside it."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Diego spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"For acting like a dick?"

"Well you also over reac-" He stopped himself when she bore her blue eyes into him with a death glare. It legitimately felt like they were looking straight into him, turning his insides to ice. Then again it could have just been the weather. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah for being dick."

"So, why did you act like one than?"

He sighed, he really hated doing the whole touchy feely thing, but it would be his best bet with her right now; to seem like the weaker of the two. "I was worried. I thought you were going to be caught up in the same life you were in when we first met... you seemed less happy than."

"And you think I was happy with your band of misfits?" She growled letting out a puff of smoke.

"You seemed like it. First times I saw you smile, really smile, was when you were around us, around me."

She didn't respond. "Wait no, the absolute first time I saw you really smile was Halloween."

She smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. Although you were bearable company, it was a fun night in general."

"You were what made it so fun." She looked over to him, with amusement in her eyes. "I just... wanted you to stay around. I kept thinking that the more time you'd spend with them, the less you'd be attached to us . Heh, I think that's why I blew up at you the other day."

She gave him a lopsided smirk. "Yeah I guess it is."

"...Do you want to keep staying with the pirates?"

She rubbed her hand through her dark hair. "It's complicated." She stated. "They… they got my back… but they don't., if that makes any sense. The trust I have for them is there but it's… not unwavering"

"What do you mean?" Diego asked confused.

She pulled away the black scarf, revealing a long cut running from her neck to her shoulder.

"Oh my god Shira!" He reached out to gently touch the scar. "What the fuck happened?"

"We got in a fight." she started to explain. "I was taking on this one guy, and lost my weapon. He took a pocket knife and almost shanked me. I called for one of the crew to help me but… they just continued with their own fights. Selfish dicks."

Diego sighed. "Why do you stay with them?"

Her eyes fell. "Have you ever done addictive drugs?"

"What?"

She chuckled. "Guess not… In a way they're my drug. I know that they aren't helping in my life, but I always come back to them, even though I know it's not good for me." She sighed "I owe them so much, and I have to pay off that debt. But the longer I stay the more I'll get sucked into their godforsaken lives." She looked at him. "I get it if you don't understand, but it's complicated in the world of gangs."

"I do get it." He said. "I was actually in a gang for a while. Soto, Oscar, Lenney, Zeke, and me. We were messed up for a while, ended up on the streets most of our time. stealing wallets and purses to give to our boss, that's how five middle school kids spent their time. Way to start of our teenage years, isn't it?"

"Just stealing cash? Lucky you." She gave him a questioning look. "How'd you get out from the life?"

"We just walked away." Diego explained. "Left it all behind."

"I take it you guys weren't a close group?" Shira asked. "That always makes it easier..."

"You could do it you know, leave it and never look back."

She let out a puff of smoke. "They've got all my information, where I'd go if I left, what I might do, and how to get me back. Gangs… their what I know best, how to survive in the crazy world they exist in has become my nature. After we graduate, I'm still going to be stuck with them… but maybe one day…" She shook her head. "Why am I telling you this. It makes me seem so soft."

"Hey I don't mind that soft side." Diego smiled at her.

She gave him a soft smirk before lowering her cigarette and tapping it against the edge of the bench to get rid of the ash. She was about to bring it back to her lips when Diego's hand stopped her's from raising.

"Don't." He pleaded with those deep hazel eyes. "I know you said I can't stop you from doing whatever you want, and you're right. But please just don't."

"And why not?"

"Because I care about you." His eyes softened. "I don't want to see you do things you regret, or things that'll harm you. I care about you too much to let you do things like that." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, i'm a prideful guy, and I don't admit I'm wrong, or apologize easily to others. But you're someone who makes it easy." She stared at him with unemotional eyes. "Shira, I am sorry for what I did, I'm a crazy kid confused by what you've done to me."

"And what have I done to you?"

He smiled. "You've made me fall for a girl." He got up and offered her a hand off the bench. "It's freezing out here, want to go get a coffee or something? I'll buy."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Whats this? two chapters in one week?!**

**But I have a question for you guys: What do you think Diego would want for christmas, or what shira might get him? I want to do a cute little chapter of the herd giving presents and I dont know what he might want. If you have ideas for the rest of the herd tell me because i haven't really thought of what they would get either.**

**I really need to write more scenes between shira and ellie, and the rest of the herd in general, i noticed i usually focase on just here and diego :l**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you have an idea for what could happen next, or want to see a scene in the story just let me know :)**

**leave a review and I'll get back to ya soon!**


	22. Hell of a Christmas part 2

Ch21

Christmas was legitimately two days away when Manny took time off of his busy schedule to call up Diego.

"_Yes, yes she can stay with me._" He said over the phone to his friend. "_Just make sure she doesn't bring over any criminals into my house._"

"Oh come on man, it's not like she would ever do that!" Diego defended as he tried to tie up a present, which proved difficult while holding the phone. There was a silence and he knew that Manny was pulling an '_oh really_?' face over the phone.

"If she has a place to stay she won't have to be around them." He tried to push the sides of the wrapping down, using one of his toes to hold down one of the pieces, but the other just popped back up. "God damn it!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Not you." He tossed the box across his bed, rubbing his hands through his golden hair. "Does the room have any furniture?"

"_Nah, sorry man. Maybe you can get her a bed for Christmas._"  
"You're joking right?"

"_Well I doubt she's going to want to sleep on the floor, especially as a surprise. You'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend to do that_."

Diego growled. His friend was right, but that meant he would have to set off the original present he was going to get her. He planned on buying a necklace he had seen when he went Christmas shopping with his sister. He thought Shira would have loved it, it was a white raw crystal wrapped in a metallic black chain, an edgy piece of jewelry that would match most of her wardrobe. The only downside of it being a genuine crystal was that it was very expensive.

"I'll get her a mattress, bed sheets, some pillows, and have to settle for something small as real gift."

"_Good idea, that way if she can't bare me as a roommate she has something that isn't worthless_."  
"Oh come on you and her get along fine!"  
"_Yeah but what if **I** can't stand her_?" Diego laughed at his friends joke."_But seriously dude, what if she doesn't want to? She might freak out about you wanting to move her away from the Pirates. You know how defending she can be for them._"

"Trust me, she doesn't want to be around them, she told me herself. Besides this would be a good gateway to leaving them."

"_If you say so. Listen I gotta go, I'll see you Christmas night_."  
"See ya." Diego said and hung up. The herd had decided to go to Manny's place after spending Christmas day with their families, in a sort of small housewarming and holiday gathering. It would also be when he would tell Shira that she could stay with his best friend instead of with Gutt. He just hoped she would want to.

Shaking his head he picked up his phone again. "Hopefully she will.." He mumbled to himself and started to text his girlfriend.

'**What's your favorite color?**' He sent. About two minutes later he got a reply.

'**Sea blue/green. Why**?'

'**secret**.' He stuffed his phone into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and walked down stairs to the garage to get into his sports car.

Once he got to the mall he went and ordered a mattress to send to Manny's from one of the department stores, and bought a sea blue bed sheet set with a black designs that he thought Shira would like.

As he was walking back through the shops with his bags he was suddenly blinded by a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Hey tiger." A sweet and naturally sarcastic voice said into his ear.

"Hey yourself." He spun around grabbing Shira at the waist and pulled her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wish you would've told me you were coming here, I could have gotten a ride with you." She said "What's in the bags?"

"Oh, just stuff for my family." He lied. He caught sight of a small brown bag in her own hands and asked the same thing.

"What about you, who are you getting stuff for?"

"Ellie, I got her a present before running into you." He was a little disappointed that it wasn't something for him.

"What, nothing for me?" He pouted jokingly.  
"Oh shut up, I got something planned for you." She smirked at him. "But if you need any idea for what I might like, you can get me some super glue. I just broke my favorite pair of earrings."She dug into her pocket, taking out her pair of blue earrings, both were completely shattered.

"How'd you even manage to do that?" He took them from her hand, rolling the prices around in his palm.

"I knocked them off the sink this morning. They were pretty old anyways, my moms actually. I should have known they'd break sooner or later."

He smirked at her. "Well I'll try to fix them up, and re-gift them to you."

She chuckled. "Yeah thanks for the surprise. But hey I got to get going, I promised Ellie I'd meet her for lunch and help her with her Christmas shopping."

Diego pushed her hair out of her face to give a kiss on her forehead. He noticed that the usual white streaks that tipped the ends had faded to a soft silver, a color he found suited her Much better and made her amazing eyes pop out even more.

"K. See you at Manny's on Christmas Day though right?"

"Yep." She gave his hand a squeeze before turning to leave. "See ya."

"Loving the silver buy the way."

She turned around, confused before her hand went to a stand of her hair, and a shy smile graced her lips. "Thanks softie."

He watched her retreat through the crowds of holiday shoppers, until her slim frame was lost among the sea of bodies.

He looked down at the cracked earrings in his hand. He realized he had never actually seen Shira not wear them. Of if course they were her mother's, that meant they had to have some sentimental value. But they were completely shattered, and it would be hard to get them back together.

He shrugged it off putting the thought away, hopefully he would be able to find a jeweler to fix them. He spent the next half hour getting some stuff for his friends. For Buck he got a swiss army knife, for Sid a gift card, a gift card for Ellie, a few trinkets for Crash and Eddie from a Prank shop, and he saved up a wad of cash for Manny. Now he just needed to find a way to fix Shira's earrings.

As he walked back through the shops a shimmer of blue caught his eyes. He made his way over to the small window of the shop, jewelry became more apparent.

He scoffed. Earrings, what a coincidence. He had to admit they did look interesting. One a coral green, the other smaller and turquoise. Both had a fine rim of silver around the edges giving them a matalic gleam.

"Hello Sir, is there something I could help you with?" Diego looked up, seeing a girl with a scruffy haircut popping her head out of the door. It was a very small shop. The inside only had a desk and chair with a computer, although the walls were lined with necklaces, bracelets, and other girls eyes fell on the items Diego had been looking at through the display window.

"Their quite nice, aren't they? Fashioned out of shells in the east Pacific. Handmade too. Everything in the store is." Her hand gave a small sweep to the surroundings.

"Uh... Yeah they are." Diego responded. "How much do they cost?"

"$50."

"For a set of shells?"

The girl blushed. "I know, a bit expensive. But half the money goes back to the people where they're made. It's a underdeveloped island so the money goes to buying things the people need but don't have access to."

Diego gave one last look at the earrings before giving a shrug. "Eh, might as well get them". He walked to the small desk as the girl retrieved them from the window.

"So buying them for anyone in particular?" She asked as she rung him up at the cash register, looking up through her eyelashes.

"Yeah, my girlfriend actually. Her favorite pair broke today so I thought I should get her some new ones."

The girl's perky smile dropped. "Oh. Well I hope she likes them." She handed him a small silver box with the perches in side. "Have a good day."

* * *

Ellie was starting to get impatient to say the least.

"Can we please go already?" She whinnied as she waited for Shira.

"Hey, I waited for you for an hour while you looked at shoes." The dark haired girl barked.

"You were looking at them too."

"But I finished after fifteen minutes." She countered, leaning back over the display case. "Besides, would you look at the blade on this one!" The girls, well Shira mostly, were currently looking at a set of vintage pocket knives in an antiques store. Ellie did have to admit that the carvings on some of them were quite beautiful, but she just didn't get the same fascination out of looking at weapons.

"Seriously, someone is going to think your a psycho because of this obsession." She joked.

"Hey, you like cloths, I like knives. It's just different taste. Besides I was thinking about getting Diego one." Her blue eyes ran over each blade as if we're a piece of gold.

"Really? You think it's safe with his temper?"

"I'd be more concerned with my temper and having one if I were you." She joked. "Can I take a look at that one?" She asked the clerk, pointing to 4 inch knife with mahogany wood handle. After weighing it in her hand and running her fingers over the ends she shook her head. "Too fragile, the handle would break easily."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "You know your weapons pretty well, don't you?"

"When you hang around with Gutt you learn to." She mused as she inspected another knife, before pointing at a different one. "The vintage Havalon?"

Ellie had to admit it was a nice knife. The handle had a gold metal plate at the ends, and had an intricate carving of a tigers head on the sides of the wood handle, and the blade looked sturdy as hell. After spending another minute inspecting it, Shira gave a small smile.

"How much?" She asked.

"$70" said the clerk, a man in his late fifties. For a guy that looked as if he should retire, he was intimidating. Covered in tattoos and practically breathing cigar smoke, Ellie guessed he was a retired veteran or biker.

"I'll give you fifty." Shira bartered.

"Kid that's a 1940's specimen right there. It's in an antique shop for a reasonable price at that age." He growled. Ellie noticed her friend's blue eyes ice over, the way they did when she would get annoyed or angry.

"Actually it's a 1975 version. The hinges are in too good a shape to be from the forties, even if it were used a lot. Also the indentions and cracks are too clean. If it were really that old there would be grease loaded up inside to keep it from rusting. And finally the blade isn't dulled. It would be considering everybody had one during that time period." She sternly glared at the older man. "These were in mass produce at the end of the Vietnam war, it would be beyond easy to find one at a lower price. So I'll say it again: I'll give you fifty."

The man clenched his jaw. "Deal." He grudgingly took her cash and wrapped the knife in tissue paper. The girls headed out of the store.

"Ok you don't know your weapons, you are fricken Sherlock Holmes when it comes to them!" Ellie exclaimed. "How did you know all that?"

"My dad taught me a lot about weapons." She shrugged. "Guns, jets, tanks, knives. You name it, he knew it and passed the knowledge onto me. And when you're in a gang it helps to know it. Gets you extra respect."

"Wow. Seemed like a smart guy."

Shira rolled her eyes. "Which is why I wonder why the hell he would have married a fucking cunt."

Ellie gave her friend a sympathetic look. "You really hated her, didn't you?"

"Did and still do, more then you will ever know." She growled. "She turned my life into a living hell. The things she did to me mentally, emotionally…physically. It was unbelievable someone who could for their own kids could treat someone else's so horribly, especially when they were left in their care."

"Do you think you ever did something to make her hate you?"

Shira snorted. "I don't know, existing?"

Although she didn't know much about Shira's past, Ellie knew that it was unbearable. To rather join a gang where you could easily get killed on the job then stay home, it must have been an absolute hell hole.

"But I won't burden you with my demons." Shira said, shaking her head. "What about you, what's your damage?"

Ellie was surprised. "What? I don't have any. My whole life has been pretty average. Mom, dad, brothers, white picket fence, you name it."

"Please, everyone has something in their life where the feel beyond horrible. If not now, later. And I can already tell that you've experienced something hurtful." Her blue eyes looked up to her friend with interest. "So what was it?"

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Elle." Shira persisted.

"Ok fine. When I was younger I was overly self conscious because of how I was different from the rest of my family." She said. "It was always just uncomfortable to be accused of not being related to your parents or siblings just because of your skin color. As I got older I became even more aware of my looks." She ran a hand along the curve of her hip. "I was never fat, but I was curvier than other girls. I was never called out on my weight, I was just so worried that I was so beyond different that it turned into hurtful self-doubt."

"Really? I would have killed to have extra weight when I was younger." Shira half joked.

Ellie smiled. "I got over it later, learned to love myself for it really. And when it was obvious Manny liked me, it all just kinda went away completely."

"Cute story." Her friend mused.

"Well it wasn't the hell you went through."

"No it was not."

* * *

Overall it was a pretty peaceful Christmas in I the Sebter household. They opened up presents around the tree while sitting by a roaring fire, joked about some of the gifts given to the kids that were from distant relatives that still thought they were 11 and 7, and enjoyed spending time together. Diego was just dreading one thing.

Seeing his cousin.

It had been beyond awkward between the two for weeks, and to have to sit in the same room with the loathing tension the two had for each other would be unbearable. Sure he could leave for Manny's early, but his mother would kill him for not staying for the oh so special Christmas lunch with their relatives.

And boy was he right about it being awkward. While sitting around the table eating the two boys just stared at each other, their matching hazel eyes burning with insults and sarcastic remarks fighting to be contained. Diego was beyond relieved when everyone was done so that he could leave for his friends house.

He was about to walk out the door with his jacket when he was stopped in his tracks.

"So tell me Di, how long are you going to keep this up?" Soto asked stepping in front of him.

"Keep what up?"

"This sad charade of ignorance." He said. "I get that you... care about that group of freaks, but they are nothing. You and me, we're family whether you like it or not. You can't change that. Them, they're a bunch of losers who you're going to forget about sooner or later, you're not going to even talk to them once after graduation."

"They act like family more than you ever have." He growled. "You're so caught up with looking down on others, how much lower they are than you can that you don't realize that they are people. You don't stop to look past the social standard they have."

"Who gives a shit!" He demanded. "I'm trying to bury the hatchet and you're concerned about how I treat people!"

"Because you treat the, like crap!" Diego snarled. "Ever sincere were kids you have been a dick! And it's not just to the 'losers', you treat the team like shit too. You expect them to treat you like a king and cater to every demand."

"That's because I'm the captain."

"Who gives a fuck! You and I have seen hell while we were on the streets working for Raberto, seen the whole darkness of the world at the age of 13. When we got out of that life I thought you would change. But you haven't. You treat everyone like shit, including me. You screw girls over all the time. You make kids lives a living hell just for the fun of it. And you beat up and tried to rape my girlfriend!"

His cousin took a step back. "That is lie."

"I fucking doubt it, I take her word over yours knowing your history."

Soto's eyes shone with livid rage. "What about hers, know her history? That bitch is in a fucking gang just like you and I were. You haven't heard the rumors about her, what she's done on the job or in the past. To sum it up Di, your dating a time bomb waiting to go off, and when it does you'll die in the explosion."

Diego Grabbed him by the collar. "She has had one hell of a life. Those rumors come from assholes like you who make it worse." He let go of the shirt with a growl. "That's all you are, an ass. Those freaks might not be blood but i'd rather be related to them than you." He started to walk out the door.

"You're going to regret this Diego! You fucking dick!" Soto roared.

He turned around with cockiness in his eyes. "Doubt it. I have them, I don't need you or the team anymore. I'd rather be an dick with them than a dick with you." He gave a overplayed smile. "Merry fucking Christmas Soto, and have a shitty New Year."

* * *

Shira practically shot beer out of her nose laughing.

"I kid you not the guy shit his pants." Raz exclaimed. They were sitting around in Gutt's living room drinking to celebrate the holiday.

"I can't believe you would do that!" She exclaimed through her giggles.

"Hey the guy wanted to fuck with me, so I gave him a taste of what it would be like to mess with this Ausi." The purple haired girl proudly said.

"This is why your my weapons expert!" Gutt exclaimed. He was in a better mood than usual, mostly due to drinking a whole bottle of vodka by himself. "Ahh.. Who's up for another round of shots?"

"I'm alright, I need to get going anyways." Shira turned him down, grabbing her jacket to put on and her backpack.

"Oi, why you leaving?" Flynn asked.

"Cuz she's going to see that dumb boyfriend of herz." Squint slurred, stumbling into the room. Out of the whole crew, the short kid was the worst at holding his alcohol. "H-honestly, w-why you do dis Shira? The Pirates ain't good enough for you?"

She rolled her eyes at the wasted boy. "He just wanted to hang out for a while that's all. Besides as I have told you guys, his parents are loaded. There's some good money just laying around his house."

Gutt looked up at her. "Does that mean you'll try to steal more stuff?"

Shira regretted the charade she had to put on as an excuse just to hang out with her boyfriend. He had been so good to her, yet when not around him she had to pretend she was only interested in his family's money. "I'll try to manage it."

"He good in bed?" Raz smirked.

Shira's pale face turned red. "What?"

"Yes Sher, tell us how ze jock is when you two are alone." Gupta mocked with a hiccup.

Her blue eyes performed another somersault. "You are like sex crazed teenager."

"That's because I am!" The group fell into another fit of laughter. Shira just shook her head with a smile. They were crazy, insane even. They had done horrible things, but it was moments like these that made her happy to be in a gang. This unyielding sense of comfort to your mates, when they could just hang around and… chill. She walked out the door and almost got to the bottom before she heard the door slam open.

"Shira!" She turned to see Gutt stumble out, practically falling down the stairs.

"Yes Captain?" She smirked at the sight of the man they usually took cold blood orders from, barely be able to keep his feet under him.

"I need to talk to ya." He faltered down to her, wrapping a large arm around her shoulder.

"You-your a good pirate you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow at his chumminess. "Thanks."

"You're a good fighter, scary with a knife. Tough as nails. There's a reason why you're my first mate."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me." She mocked.

"Which is why this really pisses me off." He gestured to her. Her face changed from that of amused to confused and taken aback.

"What?"

"This Diego guy. You spend too much time with him and his friends and you end up abandoning us. Don't abandon us. After all_ I_ did for you." He pushed back a lock of her hair with a dirty nail.

"Gutt I'm sticking around, it's just…"

"What? That you love him. That he makes you feel wanted and needed?"

"No! No nothing like that. He…" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's a good guy alright. I know you hate the thought of any of us socializing with anybody out of the gang. With anybody you find weak. But he's-"

"Not weak? Shira, nobody knows hardship like us. Unless they've been on the street-"

"Which he has." She blurted out, but immediately regretted it. It was an unspoken rule, never interrupt Gutt.

"Oh really has he?" He stepped back surprised. Maybe she would get away with it just because of how drunk he was.

"Yes he has. He worked in Roberto's gang a few years back."

Gutt raised an eyebrow. "So pretty boy was like us?" She nodded. "Worked for that that son of a bitch on the upper east side, huh? Well isn't that just swell." He laughed. Shira nervously chuckled, thinking that she would get away home free. That was until he lunged at her pushing her against the wall and holding her by her hair.

"But I don't give a shit." She grunted in discomfort as he pulled her head back farther. "I don't care if he's part of the fucking mafia. You can't be in the world of gangs and also live some goddamn high school romance. If he starts learning about what we do, there will be hell to pay on your part. You're either with US or you're alone." She wrinkled her nose at his strong alcohol smelling breath. "And frankly I'd much prefer you to stay with us. After all…" He pulled her back from the wall, clenching his hand around her jaw. "You do owe me."

"Y-yes Gutt." She muttered, glaring at him trying to keep her calm composure.

"Good!" It was as if someone flipped a switch, the usual dark crime boss who was there a second ago, now vanished, replaced by the drunk that had stumbled out the door. He let go of her face and clapped her on the back, resting his hand a little too low for her liking.

"Now go see that lover boy of yours. As long as you can bring in another necklace like that last one from his house, he is actually handy."

She felt a pang of guilt hit her when he said that. Through all the kindness Diego's family had shown her, she still stole from them.

'_Guess that's all I ever do._" She thought to herself.

"By the way, not really digging the whole black thing." He said looking down at her.

"What?"

"Your hair." Gutt said, picking up a dark lock. "Looked better with the high lights. Maybe try going fully silver, that would look cool!"

"She rolled her eyes. "That's great, but I like it this way."

"Aww, common it'd look great on you!"

"I'll keep it in mind." She chuckled, trying to suppress a growl of annoyance and anger as he looked down at her with his dark brooding eyes. Then he did something she never expected him to do; he leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"What the hell!" She pushed him back, making him stumble, immediately apologizing to avoid his wrath. "Shit, sorry I didn't mean- it's just-God damit Gutt I don't like you that way!"

He put his hands up in defense, something he never did. "No, no my bad. I'm very, _very_ drunk. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah you think!?"

"I'm, uh, just going to go get more beer." He said pointing to the back door of his father's bar before stumbling away.

Shira shook her head in disbelief before walking down the street to find a cab to Manny's . She couldn't believe him. Shew knew that alcohol would reveal someones true feelings or intentions, which is why this scared her so much. If Gutt had feelings for her.. "Fucking Hell."

When she finally reached her friend's new home, she had to admit it was impressive.

It looked like a house you'd see on a cover of a magazine, the "perfect family" home, white picket fence and everything.

She walked up the steps knocking on the door. Sid was the one to answer.

"Merry Christmas Shira!" He excitedly said, hugging her.

"Yeah, right back at you Sid." She managed to say through the squeeze. She tried to push him off without seeming too rude. "Waiting for anybody else?"

He shook his head as she stepped inside. "Nope, we were just waiting for you. Diego has been here with me and Manny since 5, and Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Buck got here about an hour ago."

"Guess I'm kinda late, aren't I?"

"I'll say." She turned to see Diego waiting for her in the hallway, leaning on the door frame that led to the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She went over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aww you two are just too cute." Sid cood.

"Shut up." Diego growled. Shira chuckled shaking her head.

"Alright, come on you two. I got some presents for you guys and the rest of the group."

They walked into the living room, which was decorated for the holiday. A fire roared in the hearth, creating a nice warmth that swept throughout the house, fairy lights hung on the walls (courtesy of Ellie), and a small but cute Christmas tree sat in the corner. There were two couches and a plush chair placed around a soft carpet that most of their friends were sitting on.

"Hey Shira." Ellie jumped up from her spot next to Manny on the couch, wrapping her friend in a hug. One by one each of her friend came over, giving her a hug or a clap on the back. This surprised Shira a bit, she wasn't used to such warm, loving greetings. With the Pirates it was usually just a silent nod or "what's up bitch".

After saying hello there to everyone she dumped the presents she had brought under the tree with the rest of the gifts.

They sat around for a while talking and laughing, drinking eggnog and cider (Shira was a bit disappointed that Manny wouldn't let her spice up the drinks with some alcohol), eating cookies and other snacks that Ellie had brought. Over all they were having a great time just hanging out with their best friends.

"Alright guys, who's ready to open up some presents?" Buck playfully said, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure, we're up for it." Said Eddie, bouncing over to the tree. "Alright this is from Sid to Diego."

He tossed the box to the jock on the couch, who removed his arm from Shira to opened it. "Is this …. a necklace?"

"Yep!" Sid popped up behind him making him tense up. "Made it myself."

It turned out Sid had made the same thing for everyone else, and although they weren't masterpieces, most of the herd tried to put on a face of appreciation. Key word MOST.

"Gee Sid these are...great." Ellie said with a forced smile.

"I knew you'd like them."

"Yeah, uh, real nice." Shira sarcastically remarked, putting her's down on the coffee table. They passed more gifts around. Ellie had gotten Manny a new jacket, and although he loved it, he didn't really realize that it made him look a bit pudgy. Ellie shot Diego and Shira a glance.

"Should I tell him?" She mouthed. The two teens just grinned and shook their heads. Crash and Eddie got silly string and a prank kit, Sid got some gift cards, Ellie got a pretty necklace from Manny, a green emerald pendant on a gold chain, and also some gift cards, one from Shira to the shoe store they had been in and taken so long in.

"Guess you figured out I liked the place?" The dark skinned girl asked with a smile.

Shira shrugged. "You spent an hour in there, thought I might treat you to some new shoes."

Ellie giggled "Thanks."

Buck opened up something that immediately caught Shira's eye. "Now that is a nice knife."

It was a beautiful blade, a high end swiss army knife. "Who's it from?"

"Your boyfriend actually." He grinned "Thanks mate, it a beauty."

"Hey no problem." Diego grinned. "But believe me, it was hard to give that up. Just don't murder anybody with it."

Shira laughed. "If you liked that, then you'll really like what I got you." She grabbed his present from under the tree, handing it to him. "Merry Christmas Tiger."

He opened up the box, widening his eyes when seeing the contents. "Wow. The you are the absolute best, you know that?" He traced the blade and carvings on the handle before giving her a kiss.

She giggled. "I try. But it ain't a sword so don't you two try fighting with them."

"Here, this one's for you." He pulled out a small silver box from his pocket. She unwrapped it.

"Oh my god Diego…" She breathed picking up the earrings. "They're beautiful."

"I know they aren't your old ones, and I know they were special because they were your mom's, but I thought you could use some new ones."

"Are you kidding I love them!" She fiddled with the jewelry, putting them into the two piercings on her left ear before turning to her boyfriend making them jiggle a bit. "How do they look?"

"Amazing just like you." He nuzzled into her neck.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Crash groaned.

Shira rolled her eyes at him, Diego barking an insult, but she saw a glint of mischief in Diego's eyes, the type he got when he was planning something.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head "Nothing I'll tell you later."

They hung out for a little while longer, eating, watching a movie and talking. Sid and Buck left, waving goodbye and thanking Manny for his hospitality. Crash and Eddie ended up passing out on the carpet.

"Now that will make leaving a lot harder." Ellie said looking at her brothers.

"You know you could stay…" Manny playfully said, nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, but I don't think my parents would really enjoy me staying the night at my boyfriends."

Shira got up from Diego's lap where she had been sitting, picking up her bag. "I should probably get going too. Take it you'll be spending the night here so I better go hail a cab." She gave a glance to Diego, who suddenly jumped up.

"I ,uh, actually have something for you." He said, somewhat nervously.

"Really what?"

"Upstairs." He gave a nod to the ceiling, before starting to walk up the stairs. On the way he threw a glance towards Manny, who gave him a small thumbs up which raised Shira's suspension.

She followed him upstairs, stopping at one of the doors.

He turned to her. "Now before I show you, I don't want you to feel any pressure, it's up to you." He slowly started to open the door.

She shook her head. "You know Diego, if you wanted to seduce me all you had to do was…" Her words falters as she saw the room. "...take off your shirt…"

It was beautiful, in a strange way. A simple mattress sat on the ground, covered in a blue and black comforter, her favorite sea blue to be exact. The lights were off, and the only brightness came from candles scattered around the room.

She turned to her boyfriend, waiting for an explanation. He looked just as surprised as her.

"I can tell you right now; I did not put in the candles." He defended.

"Well they're a nice touch." She smirked. "So are we going to….?"

"What? No." He shook his head. "I mean- I would but- I need to talk to you." He closed the door carefully as if trying not to startle her. He gave a nod to the bed, sitting down on it with her a moment later.

"What do you-?

"Please, just hear me out… And try not to injure me if I make you mad." He smirked. "Listen. I know you can take care of yourself. I know you can hold your own in a fight, and whoever is messing with you will have hell to pay." She chuckled at the remark.

"But I still worry about you. And I don't mean to make accusations but whenever I see you after you're around after hanging with the Pirates you always seem… unhappy. And after our talk in the park I know it's not just me."

Geting up her eyes fell to the ground. He knew. He was able to see through her walls even before she let them down. And he was right.

Seeing her dejected gaze, he placed a hand on her shoulder, using the other to gently cup her chin. "Shira, I… All I want is for you to be happy." He looked down at her with adoring eyes.

She sighed "Diego you know what the struggle I'm Facing them is."

"Yes I do, which is why Manny is offering you this place." He Gestured to the room.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to stay with them." He shrugged. "And since Manny is going to be living here alone, he said he wouldn't mind having you as his roommate."

She pulled away from him. "You didn't tell them about...everything did you? About what's really going on?"

"No, of course not." He said. "I know you don't like people knowing your troubles, or getting involved in your personal life. I just said how it would be better if you had a space to get away from Gutt and his crew."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks softy...but I can't." The grief on his face broke her heart. "Believe me I want to, I- I just can't leave."

"Why?" Diego demanded

"Because… he'll come after me." She bit her lip in frustration. "I want to leave so badly, I want to get out of this life, but as long as Gutts around I-I can't. There are things he has to hold against me, things I need to repay...and what he would do to me if I tried to run away…" She shook her head at the thought of what he could inflict on her. Especially now that she knew that he had feelings for her. That kiss, alcohol always brought out the true emotions in people.

Angry and frustrated tears brimmed her eyes. She clenched her fists and jaw to keep from letting the anger and thoughts from spilling out.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Diego gently wrapped her in a hug, brushing his hand through her hair. They stood there for a moment, Shira burying her face into his chest taking in deep breaths to regain her usual cool composure.

"If you want, I can help you figure out how to get out." He said suddenly.

She looked up at him skeptically. "Really, how'd you do that?"

"It would take time, and planning, but we could do it." He gazed at her with his hypnotizing green eyes. "It would have to be gradual. You can use the excuse that your staying here just because it's near a bunch of rich houses or something, and that you're scoping out a good robbery."

"He'd ask me to bring in stuff then." She dejectedly shook her head.

"See this is why we'll talk about it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "We'll figure out how to break you out of that life."

She gave him a smile. "You're too optimistic."

"Well at least I'm trying to be." He sarcastically said. "You know how pessimistic I usually am." She chuckled.

"That you are, softy."

"Listen, it's up to you, but you can stay here. Get away from the gangs for a while." He gently gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Shira wanted to. She wanted to leave Gutt and live with Manny. Spend more time with the herd than the Pirates. More time with Diego. She couldn't believe how many parallels she noticed she had experienced between the two groups, and how much she favored the softer, kinder time spent with the herd. A group of friends that truly seemed to care about her. She decided then and there that she would have to make a decision. Like Gutt had said, she couldn't live the life of a gang member and also have a high school romance story. Stay with the Pirates or the Herd. Stay with Diego or Gutt.

Diego.

"I'd like that." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm glad." He looked down at her with admiration, giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"...I love you too." Yes, definitely Diego.

She kissed him back, deeper this time. He leaned back on the bed, holding her by her hips, retracing his fingers up her back. She opened her mouth letting out a groan as his tongue entered, exploring the new entrance. Her ran his hand through her hair, pulling her in closer to him. He growled as she bit his lip, in an almost animalistic way. She could feel the pressure building up under her hips that were pressed against Diego's, making her aroused as well. When they broke apart for air she sat up, tossing her disheveled hair over her shoulder.

"You know, I also have another present for you tiger." She mischievously said.

"Oh yeah, what?" He propped himself up, a playful glint in his eyes. She got up walking over to her bag that she'd thrown text to the wall. She stuck her hand in, rummaging around for a small box that would confirm what she had in mind. She grinned when she found it, tossing it to Diego, whose face became even more excited when he saw the contents. She stopped him before he could open it. She shook her head.

"Not yet." Gracefully walking in front of him, she straddled her legs around him as she leaned onto the bed, letting him take her shirt off, and he allowing her to tug his away. He pulled down her jeans, kissing her neck lovingly. She stood up when he had rid her of her clothing, so that she was only dressed in a lacy black bra and panties. She bit her lip, giving him another kiss, looking at him with playful eyes.

"Merry Christmas Diego."

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see. As you can guess this was meant to come out before Christmas but I got busy and wasn't able to finish it until today. But I hope you like it, I'm probably not going to write a chapter for the lemon that is to ensure, but if you want I can make it happen ;) As always reviews are always appreciated, and if you have any ideas for the story let me know. Hope you all had good holidays, and a happy new year!


	23. Hell of a Christmas part2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait I've been really busy. This is a lemon chapter so it's rated M, well at least half of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diego smugly looked up at Shira. Her dazzling blue eyes gleaming with mischief. He had seen her shirtless before, but to see her almost completely bare was a whole different experience.

Her breasts heaved in their cloth confinements, cleavage gleaming in the candle light. And her ass, god damn he could have gotten a rise out of that alone. Sure it looked great in skinny jeans, but on its own was even better.

He pushed the blue comforter to the side, in case they needed to pull it over them , lying only on the plain sheets. She leant down, crawling up to him like a big cat on the prowl. Tracing her fingertips over his chest, she moved them down to his belt, undoing it and eventually tugging off his jeans, but never moving her eyes away from his.

Grasping his face in her hands she passionately kissed him as he tugged her into his lap, her thighs wrapping around his waist. He moved his lips away from hers, sending a long line of kisses along her neck, making her moan as he gently bit and sucked on her shoulder. She dug her nails into his back, tightening her grasp on his legs, making him more aroused.

She must felt the excitement she was causing beneath her because she traced one of her hands down his back, using one of her fingers to tug at his boxers clearly letting him know she wanted them off.

But that's when a realization hit Diego."Wait, wait, wait." He whispered, pushing her back to look at her. "Manny and Ellie are still down stairs."

Shira shrugged. "So, what do you want to do about that?"

He sighed. "Let's just wait until we hear her leave or they both go into his room."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know."

She looked away while there was a moment of silence. "Wanna make out?"

He shrugged. "That's what we were just doing, but absolutely."

They locked lips again, holding each other tight as if they might be pulled apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his golden hair. He sent another line of kisses down her neck and onto her chest, restraining himself from popping off the clips from her bra.

Time became a blur, and when they finally heard a door close shut somewhere in the house he was laying on top of her, holding her in his grasp as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. He saw her blue eyes immediately become more aware at the sound, before she turned to him with a lustful look.

"So tell me tiger…" She said coyly, tracing his chest. "Do you like me under you or on top?"

He pretended to put real thought into it. "I've got to say it's pretty sexy to see you over me." Before he knew it she had somehow completely flipped him over, having him subjective to her grasp as she held him down.

"Like a bit of domina, do you?" She mused.

He tried to flip them again, only for her to block his attack so that they were sitting up face to face."Don't get too full of yourself, Kitty." He growled. She smirked at him, amused.

'_God, she's so sexy.' _He couldn't help but think. She leaned gently kissing him down to the mattress. Though his eyes were closed he could hear her reach for and open the box of condoms. As she did so he reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her lacy black bra, flinging it to the side. Her breasts rested on his chest like two warm, soft, pillows.

"Fuck." He moaned as she started to slide down his body, trailing her tongue down his chest and then onto his abs. Giving him a cheeky wink she pulled the blanket over her head as she got to his waist, he could feel her slide down his boxers, making him groan in pleasure as she licked his cock before sliding on the condom. She crawled back up to him, locking her legs around his waist making him harder, towering over his face like some type of rogue, lust crazed goddess, her dark, messy hair cascading over her shoulders.

She let out a short gasp as he started to rub her breasts, making her legs grip him tighter.

He could hardly stand it anymore. Running his hands slowly down her sides, he tugged at her panties until he was able to slide them off her. She grasped his shoulders as he entered her, her insides tightly holding his cock and beckoning it to come in further.

"Give me everything you've got." She whispered lustfully into his ear, her hot breath almost shaky.

The text few minutes seemed to slide together, their lips locked together as they grinded on each other, her hips bucking as he thrust again and again.

"God fucking damn it." She moaned as her walls, became tighter, making him almost lose it. "Fuck! Common babe!" She panted, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Diego had no idea how he did it in his practically hypnotized daze of pleasure, but he somehow managed to flip her under him so that he could get more leverage. Her nails dug into his back as he started moving faster and faster, her shimmering blue eyes looking up with almost pleading. Her grip loosened as she climaxed, her walls tightening one last time and making him explode as well. He almost fell on top of her slim frame from the wave of satisfaction that washed over him, but propped himself just above her, bodies pressed together and faced only inches apart. They both panted as sweat dabbed their faces, looking at each other with amazement and bliss.

"You were unbelievable…" Shira breathed.

He smirked a crooked grin. "You should talk, you were the best I ever had."

She smiled up at him tiredly. "Well….then I guess we should get into the habit of doing this more often." She gently kissed him, placing her hand on his face, eyes closed.

He felt so much more for her then he ever thought he would. To him she was amazing in every way. She was beautiful, and funny, and tough and smart, and was fucking good as hell in bed. In that moment he realized: She completed him "...I love you."

"Love you too tiger."

Diego woke up the next morning with his face nuzzled into Shira's hair and his body wrapped around her much slimmer and smaller one. Her dark hair was an absolute mess, and he could see a little bit of drool seeping out of her slightly agape mouth, yet he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was.

Her dark lashes rested peacefully on her cheeks, her bare breasts heaved with each breath she took, and one of her slim, pale hands rested on his arm, as if it wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Last night had been one of the best of his life. It was a Christmas he got to spend with his closest friends, hanging out and just being teenagers, and his last gift was beyond satisfying.

He continued to look down at his girlfriend, taking in how much she'd changed. Her hair had lost its white highlights, making her look more mature and not like some kid trying to make a statement. She wouldn't pick a fight with just anyone anymore, in fact if someone bothers her they would have to gain her right to get their ass kicked. She had more tolerance for people, and dare he say even nicer to strangers. Most of all she had grown away from her unyielding loyalty to Gutt and now actually wanted to get out of the life as a gang member. If- no not if, WHEN she got out of that life Diego would make sure to be there to help her start out a bar all life, possibly with him until he left for college.

That was one thing that bothers him, one day they wouldn't be together. As much as she changed she still had a temper and was very prideful, as was he, so fights in the relationship were guaranteed. If not something like that to break them up there was always college.

But he didn't want to think about that right now, those were worries for another time.

He layed in bed for a little while longer enjoying her warmth until she started to stir. She turned over to him, giving him a smile with sleepy half open eyes.

"Hi." She said.

"Morning, sleep well?" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. He couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Best I have for a while." He chuckled she was obviously still half asleep.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower, want me to get you some coffee or something?" She nodded, mumbling something about liquids before her face fell into her pillow again.

He smiled at the sight. Silently getting up he pulled his pants on and grabbed the rest of his stuff before walking out into the hall. He dumped his clothes into the bathroom before going down stairs to make Shira a cup of tea for when she got up. When he got to the kitchen he froze for a second, as did Manny who was sneaking around the kitchen.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey."

His friend gave him a smirk as he took a sip of his coffee. "So...how was it?"

"Excuse me?" Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Ellie and I could hear you guys from my bedroom." He mused.

"Well that I should be asking you, how was it?" Diego grinned back as he saw his mostly conservative buddy stiffen up.

"I'll shut up if you do."

"Deal." Diego said reaching for one of the few mugs in the cabinet. He picked up one that was obviously one of Manny's grandmothers. "Dude you've gotta get more of your own stuff here."

"I moved in last week give me a break." The brunette shrugged. "Don't worry as soon as I go shopping I'll get you one that specifically says: I'm manly and have balls."

Diego chuckled as he filled the mug up with hot water and a tea bag. "You better. I'll be down in a little bit, I'm gonna take a shower. That cool?"

"Just lock the door."

* * *

**So what do you think? Not bad for a kid that hasn't gotten busy yet, right? haha, anyways tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the next or future chapters please let me know! :)**


	24. Outing

Shira woke up, dark hair disheveled and strands standing out in almost all directions. It took her blue eyes a moment to come to focus in the dimly lit room. Or should she say her room.

She pulled the blankets tight up against her bare chest as the conversation and events with Diego came back to her. What he had said, and the pure emotion he had behind his words while talking to her about leaving Gutt actually made it seem like she had a chance of escaping her life. Of course she would have to complete high school before that happened. She wanted to at least have a high school diploma to get her a low paying job, but If she was going to go through with leaving the gang, for her safety and those around her she would have to drop off the grid for a few months. The thought saddened her, leaving the city, maybe even the state and her friends, and Diego. Unless he was willing to go with her…?

She sighed at the process that lay ahead of her. She rested her head on the pillow again, but something on the ground caught her attention.

She smiled at the mug. A warm cup of tea, no doubt from her boyfriend. She picked up the cup, taking a sip of the warm drink. Boyfriend, the term was starting to grow on her more and more. She had barely thought about the phrase since her last "serious" romance.

She dispelled the thought of a darker time in her past, not wishing to let her demons enter her mind. Getting up she pulled on her cloths from the night before that had been scattered around the room before going down stairs. She found Ellie and Manny sitting on the couch with their own morning drinks, talking about one thing or another.

"Hey guys." She said plopping down on the chair opposite them.

"Hey rommie, how'd you sleep?" Manny asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Fine. You know I'm surprised that sleeping on a mattress without a bed frame could be so comfy."

"Well it probably helps to have someone to make it so comfortable." Ellie said with a smirk.

Shira gave her friend a bored look. "Yes it does, tell me, does your man provide you with such comfort in the bedroom?"

Ellie's cheeks turned bright red as she stuttered with a comeback, while Manny gave a defensive 'hey!'

The dark haired girl chuckled. "So my suspicions are confirmed? The well kept, perfect couple aren't as clean as everyone thinks." She looked around, finding Crash and Eddie nowhere to be seen. "Where are your brothers? I thought they passed out here last night."

The mocha skinned girl jammed a thumb toward the door. "Either out there on skateboards or home. Said they didn't want to stay in the 'love nest'".

"Couldn't blame them." Manny mumbled under his breath. "So Shira, you didn't come with anything yesterday, and since I take it Diego gave you my offer it might be handy to have your belongings here. Do you need a ride to go get your stuff from Gutt's or..?"

"Sure, but if you're offering, a word of advice: park at least a block away and if anybody seems to be spotting your car glare at them like you'd step on them."

Her new roommate let out a short laugh. "Haha, uh sure…bit of an odd request though."

"Believe me big boy, I lived in that part of town and you'd be surprised by the number of carjacking that happens."

"What about carjacking?" Diego asked, walking into the room. Shira gave him a smirk as he plopped down next to her on the large arm chair, a few water droplets bouncing off his wet hair.

"Nothing." She said, waving the thought away absent mindedly. As Diego sat beside her she couldn't help but lean into his side where it felt...safe, even in un-dangerous situations. "So, you guys have any plans today?"

The other couple shook their heads. "Haven't made any." Manny said

"Why don't we all go see a movie or something?" Ellie suggested. "I wouldn't mind going to get some breakfast too."

"Sounds good too me," Diego shrugged "want me to invite the rest of the guys?"

Manny shrugged. "If you want, sure."

The golden haired boy dialed up Buck, Sid, and the twins, telling them to meet them at a diner by the mall in about twenty minutes. The two couples then drove off the the meeting spot, with Ellie and Manny riding together in his sedan and Shira and Diego in Diego's sports. Once they got there they got a large booth towards the back, and ordered some juices and coffees while they waited for their friends. Once the rest of the group arrived, they ordered a large breakfast of eggs, waffles, bacon, and whatever other foods you could think to have in the morning.

Afterwards they walked around the mall waiting for their movie to start. And after finding themselves as the only people going to see it in the early afternoon, had the whole theater to themselves.

Sid was really the only one invested in the movie. Buck, Crash, and Eddie ran around the isls pelting each other with popcorn and candies, laughing like hysterical children. Manny would yell at them to shut up and sit down, only to be distracted by Ellie's calming voice and did watch a little bit. Diego and Shira watched for a little while, but after Diego was hit in the head a few times by jelly beans ran after the twins to try and get revenge.

"Diego, please don't actually kill them!" Ellie pleaded.

Shira chuckled at the sight of the two younger boys tripping on the stairs in panic as her boyfriend bounded after them. "Want me to go after him?"

Ellie nodded with a sigh. "Please feel free to." Eddie let out a scream from somewhere behind them. "And hurry."

The dark haired girl bounced out of her seat, and ran up the stairs with ease. She caught Diego right as he was about to hurl the popcorn bucket, (what was left of it) at Buck.

"Easy there tiger." She smirked pushing him back.

"I was about to get them!" He barked.

"I'll let you get something even better." She coyly said, pushing him down into one of the last few seats of the row.

Buck, Crash and Eddie continued to run around the rows of seats, spitting humorous insults at each other and pelting themselve with food. As they ran past Manny and Ellie, Manny tried unsuccessfully to grab one of the twins to stop their madness.

Ellie chuckled as her boyfriend tried to contain screaming in frustration. "Now you understand why i usually take anything with sugar away from them."

"They're what, sixteen? And still act like eight year olds." Manny said.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" She scoffed. "But if you ever think of being a dad someday, you'd have to get used to this."

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Being a dad?"

"Yeah, I think you'd be a good one." She smiled. " I'm not implying with me though! But when you're ready and find the right girl...you'd probably be an amazing father."

He looked away from her with a smile. "Thank's. But you know my doubts. Sure my grandparents were great but it wasn't ever like having a real mom or dad… I felt like I didn't have the right influence to ever be a parent."

"Even though you don't know it, I bet you won't ever need parental role models." She said. "Want to know why? You trust your instincts, and those are always right."

"Thanks." He smiled at her giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Manny."

CVH

The movie ended and the herd of teens exited the theater, with Sid really being the only one to have comments. Diego and Shira walked in the back of the group, a bit red faced with their hair and clothes being very messy. Manny held Ellie close by the hip as they walked out muttering flirtations that no one else could hear. While Buck, Crash and Eddie, pretended to listen to Sid.

Suddenly there was a shout from a little ways across the theater.

"Hey freaks!" The group turned seeing a huddle of cheerleaders and jocks from school, led by Soto. Diego figured he must have told his friends about his cousins outburst yesterday.

Manny must have seen the look of anger boiling on his friends face. "Just ignore them, they're not worth it Diego."

They kept tossing insults as the group walked past, but one made Diego's stop in his tracks.

"How's banging the slut, traitor?"

He was about to barge at them and tackle Soto when he felt the firm grip of Shira's hand on his shoulder. She bore her eyes into him, an unspoken way to say step down.

"Sid, do you have any popcorn kernels?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the mocking adolescents.

"Uh, yeah here…" He handed the small yellow seed. "...Why do you need it?"

Without saying a word she took the hair tie she had looped around her wrist, and putting it between her fingers used it as a slingshot to launch the kernel straight at Soto. It hit him dead center of the forehead, and weather from shock or impact, it made him stumble back and fall.

The herd looked at her in astonishment. She shrugged and continued to walk. "A sling shot was the first weapon I learned to use."

They continued to walk, Crash and Eddie were still shocked by the punkish girl's skills as a sharpshooter and kept asking her to give them lessons.

"You know your cousin is sorta right." Buck suddenly said to Diego.

"What do you mean by that?" Manny asked out of curiosity hering his friend say this.

"And you better not be backing up his last comment." Diego cooly added.

Buck shrugged. "We are a bunch of freaks. Look at us. Two hyperactive juniors, their adoptive sister, a walking mountain, an idiot, a minor criminal, a jock, and a handsome one eyed devil who might be minorly insane."

The boys chuckled at their friends remark.

"Yeah I guess we sort of are." Manny stated. "But we're really just a herd of wild teenagers, aren't we all considered freaks at this age?"

CVH

Shira stood in front of Gutt's apartment door, finishing up her excuse to be moving out in her head.

"It's a nice neighborhood, there's good coin in the houses..." She repeated under breath before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. "Here goes nothing. Best case, he could care less, worst case scenario, he suspects I'm betraying him and crushes me to a pulp."

The door swung open, and a halfway wasted Gutt stood in the doorway. "Shira!" He beamed, with a little too much happiness to be sincere.

"Uh, hey. This a bad time to talk with you?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

He hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No, your fine. Come on in, looks like it's about to snow again."

"Thanks." She said, stepping inside the dirty apartment filled with the familiar smell of tobacco and booze.

Her captain looked down at her, a bottle of beer in one hand and studding the other into his pocket. 'What'd you want to stop by for?"

"I actually came to get my stuff." She confessed.

"Your stuff, why?"

"Diego's friend, Manny, he uh offered me a room at his place." She gave him a hopeful look. "I know it's out of the blue, but it's in a really nice part of town and I'm sure I can make some small robberies at the surrounding houses. Nothing large enough to raise suspicion, but I can make some break in's. Collect some jewelry or small pieces of furniture."

He continued to look at her skeptically. "Why would this guy offer you a place to stay now?"

She shrugged. "He just got his own place, loneliness maybe?"

"No, I mean why is your boyfriend suddenly offering you another place to stay?"

She gave another shrug. "I don't know. Maybe he's just worried about me over here, wan't me to be closer to him." She gave her captain a glance. "That doesn't mean i agree with him, but the location where his friend is at i can use to our advantage. It's free too."

Gutt stared at her in silence. "You didn't deny it this time."

She looked at him confused. "Deny what?"

"That kid that worked with Raberto your going out with," He sneered. "You didn't protest that he's your boyfriend. Your not getting attached, are you?"

She rose an eyebrow at the older man. "You forget I don't get_ attached. _I'm just getting tired of saying the same phrase over and over again when people ask what the situation is."

"So what is you'r situation?"

Simple. They liked each other, they were together, but she couldn't let that on. "I use him for my own advantage. Sex, money, convinced, and what little support I might need emotionally."

"Emotionally?"

"For what little I have." She glared at him. "It's not a big deal that I'm moving out, I'm still part of the Pirates right? I'll be popping over just as much as usual, I just wont be here to kill the mood when you bring girls over."

He smirked at her joke. "That would be nice, you can be a bit of a buzz kill when your passed out on the couch." She rolled her eyes at his remark. "Your bag is still in the cabinet in the hallway."

"Thanks." She replied, getting up to retrieve the large back pack. Neither said much as she looked through it, making sure everything she needed was there. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped suddenly, turning around. "Almost forgot!" She said, sticking her hand under one of the couch cushions and pulling out a knife.

Gutt gave her a surprised look as he took another swig of his beer. "Why?"

"It's like an instinct, can't sleep without one around me within reaching distance. Plus I can never be too careful around here; do you know you sleep walk? I've almost attacked you three times because i thought some thug broke in here."

He let out an exasperated laugh. "So you were going to stab me because I was walking around in my own apartment?"

"It was dark, and I know quite a few people who have beef with you. A girl can never be too careful. " She smiled. "And thanks again for letting me stay here for a while."

He gave a tired shrug."Eh, needed a drinking buddy anyways." She rolled her eyes at the comment with a half hearted laugh. She gave him a nod before walking out the door and down the steps to the parking lot for the bar that the apartment was above. Maybe she was over reacting about his reaction. He seemed fine with her leaving, which was a huge relief. But then he called out to her.

"Shira." She turned, seeing her captain standing on the porch, grimly looking down at her. "Don't get too invested with the kid and his friends. It might be a new place to stay but it ain't home." His brown eyes glared at her with warning. "Remember your business with us comes first, and if you forget that your little cloud of comfort will be whisked away."

She gave him a distasteful glance. "I know." Of course she wouldn't be let go that easily. She walked down the street to find Manny waiting in his car where he left her.

"Everything alright?" He asked as she got in, throwing her bag in the back.  
"Yeah, fine." She gave him a short glance. He had the same kindness that Diego offered, but was just more direct with it. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait, and double my apology for it being SUCH a short chapter. Like honestly this is a sad excuse for an update, i was almost considering waiting longer to add more to it. But you have all been so patient I thought I might as well give you something :/ So for the next chapter it might just be a shit load of lemons, i got quite a few reviews asking for some more dirty scenes so I figured "eh, why not". But I am thinking about going deeper into Diego's days in a gang, or Shira's earlier life, so tell me if you guys would be up for a chapter about one of those. Also I'm hoping to maybe get this story finished sometime soon (within the next 10 chapters or so) So if you have any suggestions that you might want to see feel free to suggest them! (P.S if I don't write them, it's not because they're bad or I don't like them, it's usually because I either have trouble seeing the characters interacting in the situation or i'm having trouble writting it.)**

**Anyways, feel free to leave a review telling me what you all think or leave some suggestions. See ya next time.**


	25. Handcuffs

CH25

The rest of winter break passed by uneventful, and usually consisted of the teens hanging out. A few days before new year's Diego had tried to urge Manny to throw a New Year's Eve Party at his new house, but the oldest boy refused saying he didn't want to deal with cleaning it up the next day. January passed quietly as well with most seniors and juniors preparing for the SATs, ACTs, finals, and other stressful, and long tests. The main students to be stressing over these tests in the group though were Ellie, Manny, and Diego, all wanting to get into a good college for various degrees. The others, not as much. Sid, Crash, and Eddie were just trying to get into a community college because all three knew their grades weren't high enough to get into a university. Buck had been thinking about continuing his family's tradition of applying to the military. And then there was Shira, who had no idea what she wanted to do as a career. Her only plan was to run away from the city for a few years to get away from the Pirates. She had only discussed this with Diego, and simply told the rest of her friends she wanted to travel for a year or two before she found what she wanted to do with her life.

Currently the gang was sitting around during a free period that was offered to all upper classmen the week before finals to help them prepare even more. And a certain girl was having a freak out.

"Ellie calm down, you have another week." Manny said, trying to calm his girlfriend.

"A week more of studying isn't going to get me a doctoral degree in medicine!" She exclaimed. "Oh god what if I fail, what if my brothers get higher grades than me!"

Shira laughed from where she was leaning against a studying Diego. "You have the highest intellect in this group, I don't think you have much to worry about."

"I'm not like you though!" She pointed. "I don't have the body to support myself as a stripper if i fail!"

"Yeah at least you have that going for you." Diego said

"Wow, thanks babe." She sarcastically replied.

Ellie shook her head. "I can't fail my last semester that counts."

"Hey it's only 20% of your grade." Sid explained. "Your grades are already good, at worst you would get a C."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the guy who's highest grade is a C."

His friend smiled. "And that's a passing grade."

"Ellie, " Manny started. "What if we go away for the weekend? Help you distress."

She shot him a look. "And why would I do that?"

"There is such a thing as over studying. Also you can get sick from getting so stressed, and I doubt you would want to get a cold or something." He said. "Besides, it is Valentine's Day Sunday, I was hoping to do something besides burying my head in a book with you."

Buck leaned in toward Diego's ear. "Bet I know where he'd rather bury it."

"I can hear you!" Manny shouted, before sighing. "We can go up to my grandparents cabin, take some study materials along with flash cards and whatever else you want. It's in a quiet town so it should be easier to focus there." She gave him a doubtful look. "Think of it as a two day study break."

She was about to protest when Shira let out a groan. "Oh my god, Elle, just go! I won't be able to deal with you running around Manny's telling us how stressed you are."

The dark skinned girl sighed. "Alright fine. I still have the week to get completely ready for the SATs. And a break would be nice."

"There you go, and I know Manny needs a break. Thank god you suggested it big boy." Shira remarked

Diego and Shira sat in her living room with textbooks and papers strewn across the floor along with a pizza box and soda cans.

"Can we please take a break?" Shira groaned, rubbing her face. "I don't think my brain can take much more of this."

"Not until I finish this study guid." diego said from behind his laptop, holding up a ten page packet and not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Come on, that's going to take forever!" She exclaimed as she got up walking behind her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Besides, I was hoping to spend some quality time with you...We do have the house to ourselves after all…"

"Babe, as much as I'd like to do something with you, I want to get into a good college more, and that requires good scores on these tests." He tilted his head up, giving her a wink. "Maybe we could do something for a reward after they're all done."

Shira gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just thought we could have some fun for valentine's day." She pouted, looking away. "Just to let you know I might have to work tomorrow, So we might not get to spend the whole day together."

Diego looked up. "Work? You mean you didn't lie to me about getting a job?"

"Why would you think I lied?"

He shrugged. "You said you got one right after you moved in with Gutt… I thought maybe it was a way for you to spend less time with the herd."

She gave him a somewhat guilty look. "It was at first… but I realized I needed more money anyways, and it actually became a way to spend less time with from Gutt and more with you."

"Huh." Diego nodded. "Where?"

"The place where I got your knife for christmas." She smiled. "The guy there was so impressed by my knowledge of weaponry, that when I came in to look for a replacement part for a gun he offered me a job."

"Well I'm glad your getting paid for showing off your brains." He chuckled before stopping abruptly. "...Wait did you say gun?"

"Uh, what. No, I said Gutt's gun." She got up to walk to the stairs. "I need to get a charger, my phones almost dead. I'll be down in a minute."

Diego gave her a little wave as he wrote some notes down on a piece of paper. She rolled her eyes at his uninterested before walking up to the second level.

Did it bother her that her boyfriend would not want to do anything fun with her tonight? Yes absolutely, especially if she might not be able to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. She sighed as she entered her room, trying to think how they could make the day fun.

She looked to the room's interior that had become more decorated since she moved in completely. Ellie had given her a dresser that had been sitting in her parents garage for a few years, and due to Shira not having a huge amount of clothes she had filled up some of the extra drawers with personal weaponry. Along the walls she had placed photos and memorabilia. There were a few photos of her and Diego, her and the herd or the crew, and her single picture of her and her father from when she was little. A photograph that always brought her conflicted feelings.

She also had in her possession souvenirs from her run in's and prideful escapes from the law. These consisted of a police hat, a batton, a police badge, and a pair of handcuffs she had escaped from easily.

Looking at the pristine manacles, an idea started to form in her mind. A sly smirk played across her face as she took them off the wall. If Diego didn't want to have a good time with her, than she would have to take it into her own hands and have fun with him. After all, it might be fun to spice things up.

CVH

Diego looked at the clock in the corner of his computer. It had been ten minutes since Shira had wandered upstairs, which seemed far too long to get a charger.

"Shira?!" He called toward the stairs. No reply. Sighing he, got up to walk over to the stairs. "Dammit, what's taking her so long? Bebe! What are you doing up there?!"

Still no reply. Walking up the stairs, he found her door closed on the second level. Confused he opened it. To his surprise the lights were off and he didn't see her anywhere.

"Shira?" He said hoping to find her. Suddenly his chest was pushed against the wall from behind, unable to see his attacker.

"Listen to me and listen well." A lusty voice said. "You and I are going to have a little fun, and if you disagree," Shira's lips brushed his ear. "You'll be the only one deprived in the situation."

"Deprived of what?" He said turning to her. She looked up through her dark lashes with a lustful grin before gently placing a kiss on his lips, giving them a slight tug as she let go.

"Pleasure."

He would have rejected except that she was practically throwing herself at him, and as he looked down he couldn't say no seeing her outfit.

It definitely wasn't much. Simply a lack bustier that did a fantastic job at pushing up her cleavage and a teal thong.

"Damn kitty…." He mumbled, tracing his eyes over her.

Pushing him around and onto the bed, she seductively growled "I thought I told you not to call me that."

He smirked at her. "Well turns out I know how to get under your skin just as well as you do mine."

She forced him down onto the sheets, cockily smirking at him. "An ill advised action."

"Whys that?" He grinned at her. She gave him a lustful smile before she kissed him. A deep, passionate kiss, ever so slightly biting his lower lip, and using her tongue to open up his mouth more, letting it slide in. She ran her hands along his arms, gently moving them over his head. Her hips started to move from side to side as Diego's member started to push against his jeans right under her.

She pulled back from his lips. "I have something to make tonight a little more...interesting"

"And that would be?" His answer was her holding up a pair of handcuffs he raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Oh Diego," she whispered close to his face. "There's tons you don't know about me." And with that she snapped the handcuffs on one of his wrists, connecting him to the bed.

She once again locked lips with him, sticking her tongue inside his mouth, rubbing against his own. She continued to move her hips around in light circles, making his dick grow harder with every minute. She could feel in grow underneath her, making her just as aroused. She removed her mouth from his, and started sucking on his neck.

"Shira…" Diego moaned as she started trailing her lips down his stomach, leaving a line of kisses, a the while tugging down his jeans. When she got to his waist her hands didn't hesitate to throw off his boxers, exposing his erect pulsing member. She smirked up at him, giving him a wink as she gently stroked it. He clenched his jaw to keep from gasping.

"Oh come on tiger," she seductively teased. "No one else is here, you can make whatever noises you want… I know I will."

She stuck the tip of his cock In her mouth, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him as she slid it further into her mouth. He panted as she started to bob her head, lubricating his dick with her tongue, almost sending him over the edge as she deep throated it.

Using his free hand, he placed it on the back of her head forcing her back down. "Take it all in."

She looked up at him once again pushing his cock as far in as she could, making him gasp. "God dammit Shira, fuck! You're making me lose it."

She removed her mouth, using her finger to wipe away some saliva. "Well we don't want that, do we?" She slid back up his body, nuzzling into his neck as she kissed his skin.

Her cleavage almost popped out of the leather corset like top. All Diego wanted to do was release them, to feel those silky globes in his palms. Snaking his free arm around her back, working with one hand to unzip her bustier, he flung it to the ground when she sat up slightly.

"Nice work." She smirked at him. "Most guys are too clutzy to do that with one hand."

"Well I'm not most guys." His green eyes sparked, something that always made her weak in the knees.

"No, that you are not." She purred. Straddling her legs around his waist. "You are soft after all. Sexy, but soft." Catching his gaze that stared directly at her breasts, she lowered herself so that they were floating just above his mouth. "Pleasure me." She commanded, brushing away a hair that fell into his face.

Diego stuck his tongue out, licking one of her nipples. She shuddered at the sensation of his warmth wrapping around her delicate skin. He bit, and licked, and sucked on her, making Shira gasp out every once in awhile in ecstasy. Her hips started to bring themselves up onto his, rolling in circular motions of bliss.

She could feel his cock pulsing under her, making her pussy wet with excitement. She couldnt take it any longer. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him passionately to let him know what she wanted. He entered her, making her inhale sharply. She started to move her hips ever so slightly. Diego seemingly wanted her to go faster, grasping her hip and hold her steady as to thrust into her more easily. The second his fingers touched her hip bone, she snatched his hand.

"Nuh uh, I'm running the show tonight." She growled, forcing his arm above his head with the handcuffed one. "We go at my pace." She quicken her movement, moving forward and back. "Lucky for you though, I had the same idea." She could feel herself tighten, him seemingly larger now pressing further and further into her. she dug her nails into his arms above his head, fighting off animalistic howls she wanted to unleash, instead only letting out a moan between her teeth and grunts in her throat.

"Thaught you said you'd make whatever sounds you wanted?" Diego said between pants.

She gave him a light slap to the cheek. "Shut up and fuck me."

He happily obliged. There was something almost possessive about Shira as she held him in place at her mercy. Never letting go of him, claiming him as her own. She moaned as he hit her G spot, blacking out as she climaxed. He was only a few seconds behind her on finishing up, calling out her name as he blew his load, biting her shoulder as her exhausted body fell on top of his, sweat dripping down his face.

"I swear you get better every time." She said between breaths, tracing his jawline.

He chuckled. "Glad to know I'm satisfying."

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review!**


	26. new girl

CVH 

Shira laid in Diego's arms, tracing circles around his chest. Last night had been fun, he had to admit.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Shira suddenly asked, her voice containing a morning rasp.

Diego raised an eyebrow at her breaking the peaceful silence. "Sure, I'm all ears."

"Tell me about what your gang was like."

He looked a her. "What?"

"You said you worked with Raberto when you were in middle school." She said propping herself up. "I want to know what you went through."

He shrugged. "I don't know, usual street life I guess. Out of all people you would know what it was like."

She gave a snort. "Yeah right. Come on, I want details. Or are the details too much for you softie?" She laughed softly, giving him a soft punch to the arm

he smirked at her. "It's really gonna ruin the mood."

"What mood?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"The mood I was hoping to start." He nuzzled into her neck, placing kisses onto her shoulder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble softy, but not really feeling it." She got up from the bed, only holding a blanket around her body as she walked to the door. "At least not here."

Diego gave her a questioning glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, tiger." She turned around to face him. "I need to go take a shower. Help yourself to any of the food downstairs...That is if you don't want to join me…" She winked at him before leaving the room. Diego was up in a flash to chase after her.

The next two weeks passed by in a blaze of stress as the seniors completed their ACT's and SAT's, but there was a collective relief as the tests finished. The week after Shira and Diego walked through the halls of school to their first period class, Shira holding a piece of paper and shooting off questions at Diego.

"How does DNA form?"

"It's made up of amino acids."

"I can't believe Hanks is making us have a quiz literally one week after all those tests."

Diego shrugged. "Thats the education system for you."

"I guess so. Amino acids are also the building blocks to what?"

"Proteins."

"Good and what-" She cut off as she hit another kid that as walking in the opposite direction. "What the HELL! Watch where you're going shit load!" She roared at the girl she had accidentally pushed to the floor.

"S-sorry I wasn't paying attention." The girl replied. Diego looked at her. She was definitely pretty. Brown eyes framed in softly tanned skin. Her hair was definitely eye catching, blue purple and teal-ish green ombre. She wore a short nicely fitted black dress that made her features pop even more. "You wouldn't know we're biology class is would you?"

Diego gave Shira a nudge. She let out a huff. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"Yeah, we're actually heading there right now." Diego said

"Well in that case I'll tag along." The girl said. "My names Leona by the way."

"Diego." He gestured to his girlfriend who was by his side. "And this is Shira."

"Nice to meet you both… Love your pants by the way." She pointed to Shira's ripped black jeans.

"Uh...thanks." Shira said uncomfortably as the three started walking.

"So Leona, where you from? I take it your new considering you don't know your classes."

"Cove City," she pushed her hair back. "It's a few miles up the coast."

"I've heard of that place," Shira said. "Isn't it widely known for strip and gentlemen clubs?"

Diego gave her a glare. "What? It's true. Gutt and his dad take a yearly trip up there just for the busy season."

Leona chuckled. "Yes it is I guess. But it's also known as party central thanks to the casinos and unlimited bars too. Thinking about going back when I'm old enough to legally do everything." She grinned.

"Maybe you and I could take a trip up there." Diego smirked at Shira. "I'd love to see you up on one of those poles."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'd love to see you doing the same thing in a loin cloth while holding a spear, but we don't always get what we want do we?"

"Can't argue with her there, you'd make a pretty sexy stripper." Leona remarked with a laugh.

Diego could see Shira's eyebrows lower in a zfrown. "Excuse me?"

"Well he's well built, you can't blame me. I'm guessing football player?" She asked, taking a full glance at Diego.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"I've dated a few." She winked at him.

Diego felt Shira's arm wrap around his waist protectively. "Well I guess we share something in common."

"Oh sorry I didn't know you two were together." Leona blushed, and he couldn't help but think it was kinda cute. Only kinda. "In all respect it was meant to be a joke."

"Sure, and I'm gonna get into Harvard." Shira aid unimpressed, letting go of Diego's waist as they neared their door.

"Is she always that serious?" Leona asked.

Diego shook his head. "Nah, she's just stressed about some tests we have coming up. And she didn't get to have coffee this morning. Believe me, on a regular day she would have encouraged the joke."  
She gave him a smile. "Glad to know she won't permanently hate me." As they walked into class, she handed her office note for excused work to mister Hanks, assigned by the office to new students.

Diego could see him take a quick glance at before he sat down and the bell rang.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us. Syre." he gave the blue haired girl an encouraging smile. "Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself."

"Well i moved here from Cove City because my father's company moved their headquarters to Coast Valley. Um...I'm an only child. I was on my high school's dance team, and was actually captain." She gave a smile to the class. "I guess I should stop, take it a lot of you guys don't want to hear much more."

"I wouldn't mind hearing more from you, sweet cheeks." One of the boys said in the front of the class called out, causing a few laughs.

"Thank you Mr. Daniels but no one asked for your opinion." Mr. Hanks sarcastically said. "Leona why don't you take the empty lab table in the back." She obliged, her hair bouncing almost hypnotically as she walked.

At the end of class she came back over to Diego and Shira. "Do either of you have calculus with ?"

"Yeah, I do." Diego replied "Take it you have her class next?"

Leona nodded. "Mind if i follow you there?"

"Just don't stalk me to my other classes and you'll be good." He joked. "Common, I'll show you wear it is." He turned to shira, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at break, ok?"

"See ya." She replied walking away from him. He couldn't help but think her hostility was a bit odd.

Shira heaved a content sigh as she removed the energy drink can from her lips. "Caffeine work your wonders."

"You're too dependent on that stuff." Ellie chuckled as she payed for a granola bar at the cafeteria check out.

"Hey at least it's not heroine." She replied.

"Yeah thank god for that." Her friend replied as the two started to walk to find the rest of the herd. "So tell me about this new girl you mentioned."

Shira shrugged. "I don't know. She's got some pretty cool hair, I've died mine a tone and have never gotten it to look as perfect as her's. Respect if she was able to do it on her own. Uh, she seems friendly enough. A bit of a flit, she made a pass at diego-"

"Please tell me you didn't attack her when she did." Ellie cut her off.

"Nah, I just had to show he was my territory." She gave a grin. The two made it to where the rest of the herd was, along with Leona.

"Hey." Diego said as Shira walked up to him, leaning on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she took another sip of her energy drink. "Feeling better."

She nodded. "Much."

Sid, being the overly friendly kid he was, introduced Leona to the rest of the herd. She seemed to hit it off fine with everyone. She had a few classes with the other herd members and by the end of the day was laughing and joking with them as if she had known them forever. The group said their goodbyes at the end of the day and headed off their separate ways. Shira was driving home with Manny when he suddenly asked her a question.

"So what do you think of her?"

"Who, Leona? She's alright I guess." Shira shrugged.

He gave her a glance that read 'oh come on'. "You weren't necessarily friendly."

"I'm not usually 'necessarily friendly'."

"Is it because she made a pass at Diego?"

"No, as she said it was a joke." She defended. "And even if she meant it there would be no reason for me to care. I have nothing to worry about. Last time I checked I have Diego wrapped around my finger."

"Then why do you seem so hostile around her?"

"Com' on Manfred, have you met me? I'm not exactly the type of person to greet someone new with open arms."

"Yeah but you're just seemed kind of… I don't know, weird around her." He said.

She sighed. "In all honesty I could care less about her, alright." She turned to look out the window, watching the city pass by. She uttered her next words in an inaudible whisper. "But I swear I know her…."

The next few weeks passed without much happening. Leona stuck around with the herd seemingly becoming more and more friendly with everyone. Well everyone except Shira.

"Oh come on, at least try and get along with her!" Diego said as the two sat down at their table for lunch.

Shira rolled her eyes at him. "As long as I'm not trying to pick a fight with her I consider it getting along."

"She's been nothing but nice to you and you just give her the cold shoulder. What's with that huh? Are you upset that she was flirting with me again?"

"She what?!" Shira turned with ice cold eyes. Diego put his hands up in defense.

"It was in a joking way, I promise." He assured her. "But is something else going on? You've seemed kinda out of it lately."

She sighed, rubbing her face. "It's fine...Just kinda stressed about something at the moment."

He sat down next to her giving her a concerned look. "About what?"

She leaned forward on the table. "Nothing...just, uh, family matters. Yeah just family problems."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. She gave him a glance that seemed to ask 'really?'. "Of course you don't, you don't like to talk about personal problems."

She chuckled. "Man are you going soft."

"Only soft for you." He gave her a kiss. "What if I take you out for a date this Friday night? Take your mind off things. We can go to a nice restaurant, get some dinner… And go back to your place afterwards to wrap up the night." He said cheekily.

She smirked at him. "That would be nice. And it would assure me you don't have eyes for that blue haired, big eyed, busty-"

He placed his hand behind her neck, bringing her into a passionate kiss. "You know I only have eyes for you." She let out a little laugh at the gesture before pulling away as the rest of the herd arrived.

"Hey I'm on my way." Shira said into the mouth of her phone as she twisted her key in the lock of the vintage weapondry store. She was currently talking to Diego on where they would be going on their date they had planned for the night.

"Great," Diego's voice rang over the phone. "I'll head over to Rumarieo's right now."

"Wait Rumaieo's?" She gave the keys a final tug, making the door shudder. "Isn't that the really fancy place on the other side of town? I thought you said Rubios."

"No I did not say Rubios."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"And i'm pretty sure I know what I said, Kitty." She heard him growl. "Just tell me are you ready or not?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, looking down at her outfit as she walked down the empty mall hallway. "I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt….Take it that's a little too under dressed?"

"Yeah. You know what, i'm fine with going to Rubio's for dinner, hopefully it will be less crowded." She smiled at his easiness of letting go of a fancy dinner in a luxurious restaurant. It just wasn't them, so cheap Italian seemed much more like the right way to go. "Doubt anybody else is going to be there for dinner."

"Yeah especially after there was that rumor about them using rat meat in their pizza." She joked.

"Oh my god would you stop, that's disgusting." He laughed over the phone. "I'll meet you here ok?"

"Ok see you in a few, tiger." She chuckled as she hung up. She made her way down to the sublevels of the mall where the employer's parking lot was and which had the only open gate at these late hours. As she passed through the almost empty parking lot she heard laughing. Turning to see the source, four guys stumbled out from behind a truck. She recognized them, they were a couple of dropouts that worked as janitors. She also had to trouble recognizing that they were drunk.

"Hey there pretty lady." One of them called out after her as she rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Oh come on where you going?" Another one said running up to her, staggering to keep up with her pace and face her at the same time.

"Well considering I am walking in the opposite direction of you burnouts, I'd say away from here." She sassily said.

"But we'd love to have your company." Another one remarked walking up to her. She quickened her pace, wrapping her hand around a knife she held in her coat pocket.

"There's four of you, pretty sure that's enough for each of you to give each other a blow job!" She barked.

The final guy came up, obviously wasted and almost unable to stand. "I like her. She's funny. *Hic!* Don' you think she's funny guys?"

She rolled her eyes at the group and continued to walk, turning her back to them. The first guy caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "Oh come on darling why don't you stay?"

She stopped in her tracks. "You have three seconds to get you hands off me." She said dead serious, not turning around to face him.

He tightened his grip and sneered. "What if I don't?"

She spun around at lightning speed, slamming her elbow into his face. He fell to the ground, blood rushing from his nose.

"You'll regret it more." She growled, holding her knife to his chin. His friends let out shouts and insults running to their fallen comrade. Knowing she wouldn't be able to take on all of them if a fight broke out Shira started to jog out of the garage. As she reached the sidewalk outside she was tackled by one of her pursuers. He grabbed her hair, trying to pull her back. As he did so she used the momentum to spin herself and collide her fist with his side. His grip loosens a little but he used his other hand to grasp her mouth. She kicked at the air, but he just lifted her up.

"You're not getting away that easy bitch!" He growled as one of his buddies came to try and get a hold of her legs. Thinking fast, Shira bit down on his hand, the taste of blood flooding between her teeth as they punctured deep into the flesh. The man let out a howl of pain, releasing her and allowing her to kick the man at her feet in the chest.

She was now in a full out sprint trying to get away. Her heart pounded in her chest as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She could hear her pursuers behind her, shouting and grunting like a pack of wild dogs. All she could think about was reaching the end of the street where more shops and stores were. And where there's business there's people, and when there are people there is cover.

Her feet pounded against the concrete, in and out of the street lights. Suddenly there was a loud bang! Movement ripped the air to her left.

"Shit!" She cursed, now dodging from side to side to avoid anymore bullets. The men behind her fired again, and again. "Just keep running, keep running." She whispered under her breath. One of the metal pieces hit her in the back of the calf, sending excruciating pain through her leg. She fell to the ground. Another wave of pain tore through her side as a second bullet snapped the flesh at her rib cage as she hit the concrete. She clenched her teeth to prevent from screaming in agony as she forced herself up. Shira held her side to try and stop the blood flow, doing her best to run with an injured calf. Her only goal was the end of the street where she could turn the corner.

As she did so she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." The guy apologized before seeing her panicked expression. "Are you alright?"

She let her back hit the wall of the corner building, clenching her eyes closed,to try and black out the pain. "Gah, no!"

"What's wrong?" She heard another person, this one a women say. The lady must have seen the blood because she let out a gasp. "Call an ambulance!"

Diego looked at his watch anxiously. It shouldn't be taking Shira this long to get here from work, would it.

He sighed, tightening his suits jacket in an effort to keep warm. Snow had started to fall and the streets' population progressively diminished

"She wouldn't stand me up." He said to himself. His phone started ringing in his pocket, and when he brought it out it was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Diego Sebter?" I woman's voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Half Peak Memorial Hospital. We had your friend Ms. White come in a little while ago after receiving two bullet wounds. As her emergency contact we're asking you to come down."

His eyes widened at the news. "I'm on my way."

He took off running to his car. Jumping in and speeding away as fast as he could without being pulled over. The minutes of crossing town were a strange mix of prolonged centuries and flying by images as he crossed roads and passed signs. The only thing on his mind was Shira.

Once at the hospital and parked, he dashed inside finding the nearest desk where it seemed he could ask questions.

"Hey my names Diego, I was called here for my girlfriend Shira. She was brought in with bullet wounds where could I find her?." He managed to get out in one breath. "She's kinda short, black hair, was probably saying almost every curse word known to man when she was brought in?"

The nurse who was behind the desk raised her eyebrow at him. "She's probably still in the ER, but you can head over there and wait till she gets out. Go down the left corridor, you'll see the sign eventually."

He gave the desk a pat before hurrying off. "Thanks." He eventually made it to the ER's waiting room and after telling a nurse there the same thing, was told to take a seat and wait while Shira was still being operated on.

As he sat in the chair he tapped his foot anxiously,running his hands through his hair, anything that might help cope with the stress. He heard people enter and leave but paid no attention to them, not caring about anything else but the well being of his girlfriend.

So when he heard her name said by someone else who had just entered his neck snapped up.

Gutt stood at the desk with tension as he was also told to sit. The man's eyes immediately caught site of Diego as he turned.

"You." He snarled from under his beard, trudging over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend was shot! I'm her emergency contact. I could ask you the same thing." He defended.

"Sorry goldy locks, but you're mistaken because last time I checked I was the one she called when she needed something." He gave Diego a look up and down. "And if I know Shira she usually doesn't like to admit she needs something to more than one person."

Diego held back a snarl. "Yeah, I know that. She's prideful. But I'm here for her and I got here first so I'm guessing she wants me around." He glared at gutt. "I'm betting she'll be ok with it."

The older boy continued to glare at Diego, cracking his knuckles at his sides. "For now I won't smash your face in blonde. For her. Now I want to know if you're the one who put her in the situation."

"What? Of course not why the hell would I?!" He exclaimed appalled. "I asked her to meet me for dinner. I don't know what happened in between but i was waiting for her when i got the call to come down here."

Gutt's lip twitched as if itching to say a remark, but it never came. He sat down in one of the waiting chairs instead. Diego did the same thing, and could nearly feel the aggression coming of the Pirate captain.

They sat in awkward silence, Diego texting the rest of the herd the news while Gutt sat with a glare. Finally after another 20 minutes a nurse came in asking for shira's visitors.

She took the two boys back to the recovery rooms where Shira laid in a bed behind a curtain that was slightly pulled back.

"She sustained two bullet wounds. One in the calf and one in the chest." She started to explain. "Lucky for her though the second bullet only skimmed one of her ribs. If it had been an inch further to the right it would have hit her lung. Thankfully her sides wound was easy to fix, and the operation to remove the bullet from her calf was a success. Although she will need physical therapy to help with the muscles healing process."

"Thank you nurse." Diego said. "Is there any chance that I might be able to stay with her over night?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's going to take some time for the anesthetic to wear off anyway. Besides with cases like these we like to keep the patient over night since they get here so late." She turned her attention to both the boys. "Now do either of you know her parent or guardian's contact? We checked her phone but couldn't find any. You two were her only emergency contacts"

Diego new the last thing Shira would want in this situation would be to have her stepmother show up. When was the last time they even uttered a word to each other anyway? Maybe he should call Manny, after all he was of legal guardian age and she did live with him.

"I am." Gutt blurted out before diego could suggest his friend. "She's my...younger sister. She lives with me."

"Alright good to know." The nurse wrote down on her clipboard. "Just to let you know we are going to put her on antibiotics just in case her wounds sustained any infections, it looked like she had fallen on them a few times before she arrived. It's just a precaution. All be back in a minute to give you some paperwork work Mr…?"

"Gutt."

"Alright thank you." She left the room which was essentially just two walls with a curtain blocking the front.

Gutt looked at shira in her bed, rubbing his beard. "How much do you think the bill is going to be?"

"Enough to put you in debt if you don't have a couple thousand bucks stored away." Diego sighed. "They always overcharge you in hospitals."

Gut grunted, sitting in the chair next to Shira's bed, staring intently at her face. "Has she made any enemies lately?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter blonde? Has. She. Made. Any. Enemies. Lately?" He growled, emphasizing every word.

Diego shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Well that rules out any clues to who might of done it." He rubbed his beard, thinking. "When she wakes up, tell her to call me. Maybe she recognized them." He got up about to the the curtained room. "And Diego,"

The blond haired boy looked up. It was the first time gutt ever called him by his name. "If I EVER find out you put her in a situation where she end up like this," he ,optioned to her unconscious form. "You better pray your daddy's money can pull you out of hell because that's where I'll put you. I never want to see my right hand incapable of fighting." With a final glare, he left.

Diego watched him retreat down the hallway, not even stopping when the nurse from earlier came up with a clipboard and forms for him. Letting out a heavy breath Diego pulled the chair close to Shira's bed side, gently taking her hand in his when he sat down.

"If you heard any off that Shira, I want you to know I would never put you in harms way. I promise…. I will never hurt you."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait (as always). But i hoped you liked this chapter! Leona Syre is a character co-created with DiegoxShira4eva, and she will be around more in the next few chapters. Also i didnt get to read over this chapter, so if it seems kinda clunky thats why. I'll probably come back to edit it later but i know many of you were wondering when te chapter would be out so i tried to get it posted as soon as possible Once again im sorry i took soo long, school has been a pain in the ass. Feel free to leave a review or suggestions. **


	27. Sick days Sick problmes

**Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry for taking so long to update this, I have been sick for almost a whole month and havn't had the energy to write on top of all my school work. But i hope you enjoy the chapter**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shira yelled at the top of her lungs. Diego, who must have fallen asleep leaning on her bed sometime when she was out sprung up almost falling back over his chair.

"What!? What happened?" He immediately said as his eyes fell on her contorted expression.

"I was shot it the side you idiot!" She growled as she placed her hand onto her left rib cage trying to ease the pain that she had caused when she tried to turn over. "God fucking damn it!"

"What did you do?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was sleeping the next it felt like something was tearing open my side when I tired to move." She hissed.

"Let me take a look." He gently removed her hand, seeing a small splotch of crimson start to spread on the side of her hospital gown. "I think you might have just tore your stitches a little." He leant down pressing the nurse call button on the side of the bed. "They said the wound was shallow though, it should be an easy fix."

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "Good to know."

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks softie." She replied in a calmer tone. A nurse came in and re-sewed the stitches. Diego let Shira hold onto his hand while her wound was being closed up, which was a great help to keep shira's mouth closed.

When the nurse left Shira let out a gasp of air. "Fucking hell that hurt."

"Heh, good thing we're in a hospital, I think you might have broke my hand." Diego said looking at his now swollen palm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you so badly softie." She sheepishly said "Do you know how much they're going to charge on the hospital bill?"

Diego shook his head. "No sorry. But you might be okay. Gutt said he'd pose as your guardian, so maybe he'll weasel his way out of the bill somehow."

"Wait, Gutt was here?! And he didn't try to kill you?"  
"No, why would he?" Shira let out a sigh.

"No reason. He can just be a bit….hostile around others involved with his crew."

"Well I'm glad he did." Diego sat down on her bed, placing his hand on her knee. "I knew you wouldn't want to bring your step mom into this. And I don't know how Manny would have reacted to having to pretend being related to you."  
She smiled at him. "Thanks for looking out for me."  
"Of course! What type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

After about another hour in the hospital a nurse came in telling them that they would be free to leave.

"And just remember, no walking on your own until after three weeks." She said as She wheeled Shira to the exit in a wheelchair where Diego had prepared his care to take her home. "And don't forget to take your painkillers."  
"Don't worry I won't. I can't afford coming back here, literally." She said as Diego helped her into the passenger seat before getting in himself.

"Three weeks without walking?" He asked as they started to drive.

"At least without crutches on the leg that got shot." She pointed. "Which means if I wanted I could hop on one leg if I wanted."

He chuckled. "That would be entertaining, I have to admit. But as someone who has almost torn a tendon I wouldn't try it."

"Was it because of football?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had to sit out for a month. My coach made me go to physical therapy. For the sake of NOT damaging your leg muscles anymore please, I'm telling you, take it easy."

She shot a dejected look out the window. "Well that ruins my plans for the rest of the year…"

He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Which were?"

"I was thinking about joining the track team." She said sheepishly.

"No way! Babe that's great!" He beamed. "Or it would be, if you know you didn't have to stay off your leg for so long."

"Yeah, but now that I can't walk it ruins what I was kinda hoping to do also…"

"Which was?"

"...Try out for...the musical….."

"WHAT?!" He almost shrieked.

"I know! I know! It's stupid I shouldn't… I thought… I don't know…"

"No, no, Kitty. It's just… I never thought of you as someone to do drama." He smiled at her. "But I've heard you sing, your pretty amazing. What is the play?"

"You know the 80's movie Heathers?" He nodded. "They made a Broadway show about it….and I may or may not somewhat enjoy the music from it." He opened his mouth with a smug grin before she sharply cut him off. "Don't you DARE say anything about this conversation to anyone else."

"Consider me warned." He said with a laugh. "You just don't seem-"

"Like someone who is into stuff like this, I know." She sighed looking out the window. "I just thought that maybe I could do something to show everyone I'm not as bad as my reputation makes me out to be. Of course I still want people to fear me but…"

"Hey I get it." He smiled at her. "But you don't need other people to validate you." She smiled at him, dark hair cascading across her face. " 'Cuz you are worth so much more than any of them think you are."  
"Thanks you softie." She said with an entertained grin, slipping her hand into his as they drove to Manny's.

Diego was at his locker when a pile of blue hair ran up to him. "Hey Manny told me about Shira, is she okay?" Leona asked with worry.

"Thankfully yes. She was lucky though, one bullet grazed her rib cage, two more inches in and it could have punctured her lung." He gave her a smirk. "How was your weekend considering you didn't have to worry about your girlfriend dying?"

She giggled. "Pretty good I gess. My dad had a business party and some of his clients brought their sons over."

"Did you get lucky with any of them?" He mischievously grinned.

She shook her head, blue and purple hair waving back and forth. "No, none of them appealed to me."

"Oh why's that princess? None of your knights meet your requirements?"

She giggled, shoving him in the arm slightly. "No, they just weren't my type."

"Which would be?"

She shrugged. "Boldish hair, sporty, I don't know I guess the perfect guy."

He snorted. "Good luck with finding him, there's no such thing as perfect."  
"I actually have found him before." She said stopping their walk as she looked at him. "But you don't think Shira is perfect?"

"No, nobody is." He said. "I mean she's rash, violent, and has a load of problems. But I still think she's pretty great."

She looked dejectedly to the ground. "Wish i could find a guy like you. You seem so sure of your relationship."

Biology class was fine following the usual routine as normal, yet Diego started to realize just how much he enjoyed spending time with Leona. Usually the mood would be dampened by Shira being grouchy, but since she was gone he felt like he could actually have fun fun with Leona, and realized just how much he enjoyed spending time with her.

Ellie opened the door to Manny and Shira's house with a plastic bag. "Shira? It's me, I got the Chinese food you wanted." Becoming curious When she heard no reply she put the bag on the coffee table in the living room. "Shira?"

"WHAT?" An aggressive shout echoed off the walls from the bathroom down the hall. Rolling her eyes at her friend's temperament Ellie walked to where the shout had came from.

"Hey you ok?" She asked when she found her friend hunched over the toilet. Shira looked as if she was about to say something but instead she leaned over, hurling into the bowl.

The dark haired girl looked up at her friend with a dark expression. "Does that answer your question?"

"What's the matter with you? Are you sick?" Ellie placed a hand on Shira's back.

"I have been throwing up my intestines since this morning. And because it has been so violent I have had to redo my own stitches three times."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital to get those done?!" Ellie asked with a mix of worry and anger.

"Because that's where I might have gotten this thing, duh!" Shira growled before leaning over and hurling into the toilet again.

Ellie sat down next to her friend."When did this start?"

"I don't know, sometime this morning. I got up, had breakfast, and took my painkillers, and then BOOM! Stomach flu or something close to it."

Ellie placed a hand on Shira's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, and unless you had chills today I doubt you had the flu." Shira shook her head. "Was it something you ate?"

"I don't know, I don't remember what food is like since I haven't been able to ingest anything since before I got up." She ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. "I don't remember having anything strange, and this just started out of the blue."

"Were you nauseous at all before this?"

"A little bit at the hospital, but I thought it was the morphine or something."

Ellie gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry you're not feeling well. I'll try and make you something to ease your stomach. You just go curl up on the couch if you can." Shira nodded as her friend left the room. Ellie went to the kitchen and after filling up a hot water bottle and boiling some tea came to the living room where she found Shara snuggled up in a blanket on the couch with the TV on.

"Here, " she handed her the hot water bottle which she put against her stomach and then the tea.

"Mmh, this is pretty good. What's in it?" She asked after taking a sip.

"Just ginger and chamomile tea, it's supposed to help with digestion and ease stomach problems. I had to make a lot of this when my dad had a surgery on his colon about two years ago."

"Thanks El." Shira mumbled taking another sip.

"Oh, and I brought your math and history homework." She said digging through her bag. "I figured you wouldn't want to get too far behind while you're out of school."

Shira looked at the papers she dug out with disgust. "Ugh, God I hate that stuff. But you're helping me with it."

"I expected you to say something like that." Ellie two sat on the couch going through the papers, Ellie catching Shira up on the lessons she missed and what not. Around 5:30 Diego came in with his backpack and binder.

"Where've you been?" shira asked looking over the couch when she heard the door open.

"Out, sorry I had to get something done." He came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How've you been?"

"Oh, just dandy considering i've had to sew up my side about three times today while seemingly emptying my stomach of any and all contents!" She sarcastically growled.

He stared confusedly at her "Wait, what?"  
Ellie sighed, rolling her eyes at his insolence. "Apparently she's been throwing up all day. And because it was so violent apparently it opened up her stitches, which she refused to get properly sewn."

"Hey as long as I can do it myself, I don't need any over priced medical attention!" She defended. "But mind telling me why you were so late getting home?"

"I had to help Leona out with a book report for English." He said he

She looked at with an expression that read 'are you fucking kidding me'. "Why?"

"Because she asked me to. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Oh, okay." Shira said, with a tone mixed with anger and sadness.

"You don't seem to happy about it." Ellie scoffed.

"I just...didn't think you'd be doing something that would keep you busier around this time." Shira's said. "But hey, I'm fine with it. Mind giving me my homework that you brought."

••••••••••

It was Thursday when Diego snapped.

"I just can't believe her! After all I've done for her she has just become so god damn moody, and disrespectful, She's just an all around bitch!"

Leona gave him a sympathetic look as she ran a hand through his hair. "Has she been that bad?"

"You have no idea. She's so fucking demanding. Like I get it, she was shot and can't walk properly and whatever, and with this stomach bug I understand she would be acting kinda foul. But she has no right to treat me like some kind of servant!"

Leona proper herself up at the lunch table they were sitting at. "I can't believe you have to put up with her while she acts like this. You deserve so much better."

"I know right! It's not like I can just leave her though… I mean she's my girlfriend. She's hurt, and still suffering. I just… Need to get away or something."

Leona smiled at him. "So then why don't you?"  
"What?"

"Why don't you take a break. Go away for the weekend. I'll go with you, we can go up to my old town. Hit some clubs and parties, just go and have some fun. You know you need some." She brushed some hair off his shoulder. "Besides we haven't gotten to hang out one on one since I moved here."

He took a moment to close his eyes. "You know what i deserve this. Let's just go and get hammered."

"That's the spirit! I know this great club where-"

"What club?" Sid said, walking over with his mouth filled with apple.

Leona rolled her eyes at him. "None of your business."

"Is it here at school?"

"No, not that type of club. I party one actually." Diego corrected. "We're gonna go up Cove City for the weekend and go to a few."

"But don't you have to be over 21-"

"Haven't you heard of fake IDs?" Leona barked in annoyance. "And before you ask, NO! You can't come."

"But why?!" Sid whined.

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle it, you'd get lost and at best wake up in a bed with someone you don't know."

He smiled "Well that doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Not for you, but for the person with you it would be." She said in a flat tone and wiped some apple off her arm that Sid accidentally spit. "Besides I don't feel like inviting someone who keeps spitting food one me whenever he opens his mouth."

"And I need sometime NOT looking after someone." Diego said. "Taking you with us would be as bad as bringing Shira."

Sid sat down next to a grudged face Leona. "Is she still sick?"

"Yeah, and my god she's been so demanding." Diego took a sip of his soda. "So I just need some time away before I snap or something."

"Snap at what?" Manny asked walking up to the trio with Ellie. Diego rolled his eyes. How many times would he have to explain this?

"Here's your homework." Diego flatly said, dropping a pile of papers on the table in front of shira.

"Thanks." She looked up at him after popping a painkiller back with a shudder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little stressed." He said grabbing a water and sitting across from her.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Has Ellie left yet?" She nodded. He smirked and gave a little gesture to his waist.

She frowned at him. "Ha, no. Not until my stitches heal up, I don't want them opening again."

"Oh come on! We haven't had sex since, what, Valentine's Day?"

"Diego it's been two weeks, you can wait another one."

"Not even a hand-"

"No!"

"What about a blow job?"

"NO!" She roared pushing her chair back, wincing at the pain of the sudden movement . "I don't want anymore of your god forsaken semen inside me!"

"What?" She rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Nothing, it's not important." She began to limp out of the dining room, stopping to lean on the door way. "If you're so desperate to get laid, why don't you go ask that busty blue play thing of yours?"

"Leona? Shira I don't get it, alright. Why the hell are you so moody and god damn hostile towards her?! She has been nothing but nice to you, and yet you treat her like trash."

"I treat her like trash?! Diego have you seen how she is around our friends? She acts like she's some type of royalty and they're her peasants. I might have only known her for a week before I got shot, but by the second day we could all see her true colors. You're the only one who hasn't because you're so fucking captivated by her. You think she's just joking when she flirts with you? She uses some of the best moves out there and I know that because I use the same ones on you!"

"You're being paranoid. There's nothing going on between us!"

"Paranoid, yeah I'm gonna even sound more paranoid when I tell you when I'm pretty sure she was the one who hired those guys to shoot me!"

Diego looked at her in shock. "You're insane."

"Am I? Diego I know her, I recognized her on her first day. She and I...we went to a summer camp for 'troubled kids'. She said she moved here because of her daddy's business? I find that kinda hard to believe considering she has no father. She's usually in the foster care system or with a messed up uncle. And you want to know how she got into that camp? She fucking stabbed her boyfriend when she was in 8th grade. Diego listen to me you can't trust her!"

He stared at her. "How the fuck do you know all this? And why would you think she hired those bozos to shoot you?"

"Because she's done it before." She glared at him with icy eyes. "And how do I know? She told me herself. She did the same thing to a guy that wasn't paying attention to her. Paid a couple of slackers to go find him and then hunt him down and attempt to KILL him!"

He scoffed at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you. You are so deranged with jealousy you're making this up?"

"Diego I'm not making this up, listen-,

"No, no I'm not going to listen to you. You've been so bitchy lately I can totally see you doing this just to keep me as your- your pet of use. And if you're so scared of me being unfaithful, don't worry for the weekend because I won't have anyone to be faithful to."

"What do you…?Diego don't you dare…" Her voice cracked trying to keep her fierce tone from braking.

"We're taking a break." He coldly stated. "I'm going away for the weekend and we'll talk when I get back."

She hobbled after him as he walked to the door. "Diego don't leave me right now. I need you, I can't comprehend the thought what might be happening to me without you being involved. Diego stay, I can't let you go put your life at risk with that psycho and leave me here with-" he slammed the door in her face, not even saying a single word. Shira could almost feel her heart drop with the sound. She didn't hold the tears back any longer and let out a sob, slamming her fists into the door in rage. "You can't leave me here when I might be carrying your kid."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review!**


	28. Clubbing, or something of the sort

Friday afternoon after an anger and guilt mixed Thursday for Diego. Shira must have told Ellie about their fight, who in turn must have told the rest of their group because none of them came over toe vein say as much as a hello to him. But at least he had Leona, who had stood by him for the last 24 hours, not muttering a single negative thing about him.

It was after the final bell when they both drove off in Diego's sports car, bags already loaded and not giving a second glance back at their town, school, or friends.

"So you said you know a guy who could hook us up with some fake ID's?" Diego asked over the wind of the open windows.

"Already got 'em." Leona held up two pieces of plastic as her hair swarmed around her face like an ocean. "You are now legally 22 my dear Diego, and I 21."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She proudly smiled. "I know."

They made their way to Cove City within an hour, and checked in at a motel and dumped their bags inside.

"So where do you want to go first?" Diego asked.

Leona who had been rummaging through her bag stood up with a piece of cloth in her hands. "First , I want to go take a shower and do my make up. Can't go out looking like I didn't put any effort into my appearance. Besides I think you'll love what I have planned." She gave him a wink as she walked towards the bathroom. "And please put something on with..swagger, or shit. You can't just wear t-shirt."

Diego looked at his bag. He hadn't really put much thought into what to bring that might be nice. Luckily for him he had brought a button down shirt that matched his pants fine. After waiting half an hour for Leona, he was starting to get impatient.

"You almost done!" He knocked on the door.

"Give me five more minutes!" She yelled back.

"You said that 15 minutes ago!" He sighed.

The door opened, and Leona walked out in a very revealing dress and with a face full of makeup. It was all a little too much for diego's liking, but she still looked nice.

"I would have looked better if you gave me more time." She pouted.

"You look fine." He assured her. "But let's get going. What's the place you wanted to take me first again?"

"The ICE! Come on let's go before it gets packed.!" She practically squealed as she dragged him out the door. They took a cab to the ICE, which already had a line out the front. After waiting in it for a while and showing the bouncer their fake IDs they were finally in. Inside had an interesting theme. Everything was white, or as far as Diego could tell considering it was almost pitch black, but through the white furniture lights of purples, pinks and a range of blues shown through in a constant flow. Leona smiled at him and dragged him onto the dance floor. After having a few drinks Diego was getting the buzz he had been desiring. Lights and loud music only further blurred his reality. Leona danced with him in an enticing, alluring way which had him glued to her. Her messy hair and sultry dress made her undeniably irresistible.

"I want to take you somewhere!" She shouted over the booming music. All Diego could do was nod and mouth sure as she pulled him out of the club. He remembered getting into a cab and driving to a new lounge, but time seemed to blur. When he was able to make sense of his surroundings her found himself on a couch with Leona who was sitting only inches away from him, obviously not paying attention to whatever he was saying in his drunken state as she traced her hands along his shoulders and chest , eyeing his lips.

"Wha- what're we do'in ere?" He managed to say as he found himself in totally new surroundings.

"Don't you remember? We came here because it's a little bit more private." She cood as she ran her hand through his golden hair. "Don't you like it?"

It was dark with luminescent lights. "Uh...yes?" She laughed at his stupored attitude.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." She got up taking her bag with her. As she entered the ladies room a vibration went through her bag. Pulling out Diego's phone she saw Shira was calling, and interested in what had to say, answered.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Currently I'm in a ladies room at one of the highest class lounges in Cove City, while I take it you're moping over your boyfriend, or should I say ex?"

"He's not my ex! He decided he needed a break, which I'm pretty sure you convinced him of."

"Oh sweetheart, he didn't need any convincing. All he needed was to realize what a major bitch you are and that he deserves better."

There was a sigh on the other end. "What do you want Syre?"

"Are we not good enough friends for you to call me by my first name?" She sweetly said. "What I want is simply Diego."

"Why, why the hell would you desire him?"  
"To simply put it, he's close to perfection. Tall, golden haired, well built, footbal player, not to mention hot." She twirled a strand of blue hair around her finger. "He's everything I ever wanted."

"Isn't that what you said about all your exes?" Her smug smile dropped and turned into a frown.

"No. They didn't care about me. That's why I did what I did to them. But Diego's different. He truly cares for me."

"Oh sweetheart," shira drawled on the other end, copying Leonas confident tone from a few moments ago. "If only you knew he isn't. You want to know why he isn't? It's because he is sane, just like those poor boys you tortured. I'm not sure if you have noticed, Leona, but all those lovers of yours aren't actually in the wrong. It's you. They act totally normal but when they don't shower you with unwavering attention, you go insane."

"No, no I don't!"

"Are you sure? What was the boy's name you stabbed, Michael right? What exactly did he do that was so horrible that it made you decide to send him to the emergency room. Or the one you had almost shot to death? Or the best yet, your parents-"

"Shut up!" Leona screamed. "They didn't care about me, None of them did! Ignoring me, spending their time with other girls, my father with other women, my mother with adults at parties. They deserved what they had coming to them."

"Leona people aren't always going to have their eyes on you 24/7. Their worlds don't revolve around you."

"They are when you're supposed to be in love! But you would know anything about neglect, would you?"

There was a pause. "...You have no idea the loneliness I suffered. From the age of four I had to deal with a father that was barely involved in my life. I had to put up with a stepmother that abused me physically emotionally, and mentally. I went days without so much as a decent meal, and weeks with absolutely no positivity in my life. Don't you dare compare a the life of luxury you had and lost to my hell hole of a so called life. And if you weren't so spoiled you would have been able to turn your demons into something useful, instead of hurting those who cared for you."

"I didn't hurt them! They deserved it!"

"Then why were you in camp, huh?"

"I was wrongly accused!"

"Yeah, and I'm not part of a gang." Shira snorted. "But I want to make one thing clear to you. If you so much as dare to hurt a hair on Diego's head, I will kill you. It's been how many years since we've met? Four? Just imagine how much more experience I have now compared to back at that summer camp. I have my connections, and I'll make your life hell."

"...You're sounding like an overly attached girlfriend, oh wait, I'm sorry, ex girlfriend. Your filling your words with empty threats. I recognized it the day I met you at school, you had refined from your old ways. Lucky for me, I haven't." She grinned at herself in the mirror. "Tell me, how excruciating was the visit those bums I hired gave you?"

"So you admit it?" Shira said. "You know it's dangerous to keep using the same tricks when it comes to crime."

"Not when you're as good at it as I am. Now I have some advice for you. You can keep calling. You can try to reconnect with Diego. You can even try and seduce him. But he's mine Shira. You lost him. I have him wrapped around my finger. I can tell he has the same feelings for me as I have for him, we're meant to be. I can't say the same for you two."

Silence. "You bring him back in one piece by monday. Afterwards I need to have a little chat with you. But if you don't come back to Coast Valley...well let's just say it will be a painful year for you."

"And why's that?"

There was a cold, emotionless chuckle from the other end. " Because I'm a Pirate, bitch."

The line went dead, leaving Leona with Shira's chilling tone. She wouldn't really come after her, would she? After all, Diego said she had refined from her old ways and had almost become a model teenager. Then again… she had the pirates backing her up. She had heard from the safe house she was staying at that even though the Pirates were a gang made up of teens and young adults, they had already made a name for themselves on the streets due there notorious smuggling.

She bit her thumb nail in thought before shaking her head to relieve it of the manner. If Shira came after, fine. She could sue her for what ever she had planned. She had someone to already pose as her legal guardian. a lawyer (although shady), but a lawyer none the less. And no doubt a judge would favor her instead of someone under the age of 19 with already a criminal record. She re-entered the lounge, confidant she was close to untouchable. If she was to be threatened, she could stand for it. But if so, then she would claim what was rightfully her's, and what that was would be the thing most precious to Shira.

"Hey Diego," She said seductively as she approached him, obviously drunk. "Want to have some real fun?"

"Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Raz asked. She had snuck into Shira's room through the window as to not alarm Manny.

"Not harsh enough for that girl." Shira eyed her phone almost emotionlessly. "Believe me Raz, that psycho path has never gotten the justice she deserves for what she has done."

She picked up a recorder that had been laying on the bed they were sitting on. "But thanks to you and your handy work with gadgets like this, at least we have a confession of her saying that she hired those dicks to assault me."

"So you think you're gonna go go through with tha plan, even if she brings back your boy?"

"It depends." She said with a cruel smile. "It all depends on how much evidence I can get out of her for her crimes."

* * *

**guess who's still sick! But no seriously guys i felt like Pestilence from spn hit me in the face with a shovel. At least I'm feeling better than the past three days which were kinda hellish. But yes, two chapters in one week! this was originally meant to be part of the last chapter, but i decided i would split it in 2 considering you guys deserve more in a less amount of time. don't know when the next chapter will be up though, it depends on my school work load, but i have an idea of what i'm gonna be doing. Also what did you think of Leona's back story? I tried to make her an emotionaly unstable character to add more depth to her, although i feel kina bad cauz she still seems to be lacking in the personality departmnet. Anyways leave a review or tip, and I will try to post as soon as i can :)**


	29. Daddy, don't you have a suprise comming

Diego woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous stomach. He tried to open his eyes, but what little sunlight shone in the room hurt his pupils making him squint in discomfort.

"Morning sleepy-head." He heard Leona coo from his side. Cracking one eye open he found her laying next to him… naked.

"WHAT THA'!?" He exclaimed falling out of bed when he tried to scoot away from her. Shooting pain went through his skull as he landed. "Why...why don't you have any clothes on?" He groaned as he held his head.

"Um, you ripped them off me." She said, as if he should know. "Well at least tried to. You were so drunk I'm surprised you were able to even pay attention to me on the pole. And by the time we got back to the room, I kinda had to do the rest myself"

"What pole?" he growled, shielding his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"Barely." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Did we- did we sleep together?"

"No, you passed out after I was done stripping. A shame really." She pouted. "You only got as far getting down to your boxers."

"I literally can't remember anything past entering the first club." He said, almost astonished. Sure he had drank before, but never enough to blackout. Hm, wonder how many brain cells he killed…

"Well you did drink a lot, plus I'm pretty sure the pills didn't help-"

"Pills?! You drugged me?!"

She waved off his concern. "No... well sort of. I took some too, no need to worry. They were just a little something to make the night more fun. I'm sorry you don't seem as tolerant to them as I thought you would be… Is there anything I can do to help with the hangover?"

"Just... close the blinds all the way, and get me something greasy to eat... I think i'm gonna puke."

Despite Leona wanting to go out and find some fun things to do, all Diego wanted was to stay inside and sleep of the hangover along with the bacon-chili-meatball sub he had eaten for breakfast. By 4:30 the headach had lessened and he had agreed to get up at least.

"Finally!" Leona exclaimed as he pushed himself out of bed to take a shower. "You've been out all day!"

"Yeah, well I felt like someone was drilling a saw into my skull."

She rolled her eyes. "Grow a pair, it couldn't have been that bad." He glared at her, which she returned with a smile. "Come on, let's go do something fun."

"Want to go see a movie?" He asked. She looked at him with a face of disappointed.

"We are in a city known for its parties and you want to go see a movie?"

"Yeah. I don't want to kill any more of my brain." He grabbed his jacket and shoes walking out the door with Leona in toe. It wasn't until they were outside that he noticed she had changed her appearance, and for a second he swore it was Shira standing next to him.

"You dyed your hair?" He pointed out.

"Yea, what do you think?" She asked, tossing her now black hair over he shoulder. There were reminiscence of blue still left in it, and frankly he thought she had looked better with blue but he wouldn't bring that up. They went to the movie and overall had a good time, although Leona still kept bugging him about going to another club.

They were walking the streets of Cove City, looking at stores after grabbing pizza. Leona kept trying to drag him into clubs, but his answer was always "no" in fear of waking up with another hangover.

"What about this place?" She said, pointing to another store.

"Com'on we already went to a store that looks like it has the exact same stuff. What's with this city and selling the same merchandise everywhere?"

"Because it's known for it's parties, many of the tourists want to take home souvenirs." she giggled, grabbing his hand she pointed to another store up ahead. "What about that place?"

Diego felt his face light up red when he realized it was a sex shop. "You woke up next to me naked. Did a pole dance for me last night. Now you want to take me to look in a sex shop with you. If I didn't know any better leona, I'd think you were trying to put some moves on me." She stopped in front of him, the bright multi colorful lights that decked the sidewalk casting her hair with blues, pinks, and purples.

"You're so oblivious." She said jokingly, brown eyes staring up at him. "But would that be so bad?"

"No, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Just… Look I only told Shira we were on a break. I didn't tell her we were officially splitting up or anything to completely put an end to us-"

"But you want to?" She was so beautiful. Her warm coffee eyes reading every facial movement he made, now dark hair falling in curls around her face. "Would you want to? For me?"

It was odd, he did but at the same time he didn't. But he told Shira she wouldn't have to worry about this weekend. Right now he actually wasn't with her. He technically was single, and this beautiful, hot, mystifying l girl was here asking if he would ever give her a chance.

"Yes…" He breathed, and before Diego could process what he was doing he had closed the distance between them. Her lips, although a bit glossy, were soft, juicy even. She moaned, deepening the kiss by pulling Diego closer to her. At that moment he could care less about the repercussions, what the herd might think, what Shira might think. The world seemed to spin with the kiss, the lights around them turning into a haze of colors.

Leona pulled away, leaving him breathless. "Wow."

She bit her lip, giving him a seductive look. "Come on, let's go have some fun. She grabbed his hand, running back down the sidewalk, back to the direction of their motel.

As they turned the corner, Leona accidentally ran into a very big man standing next to a van.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Actually you should be watching where you're going." Said a familiar voice from behind them.

The large man in front of them turned around, revealing a familiar face.

"Flynn?" Diego said in confusion. Suddenly a sac was thrown over his head, casting him into darkness as he was pulled backwards. "Guys, what the fuck?! What's the deal!"

His only answer was being thrown into what he guessed was the back of the truck, followed by Leona giving a yelp as she landed next to him.

"Diego what's going on?!" She sounded terrified.

Diego's hands were grabbed behind him, and what felt like a zip tie pulled around them. "Guys, Listen it's me, Deigo! I'm dating your friend Shira!" Still no answer. The van lurched forward, signalling they were moving. "Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!" Diego pushed himself up and forward hoping to hit somebody in the back. He didn't, he only hit the wall.

"Good luck buddy, nobody else is back there." Said an unrecognizable voice. He racked his brain to remember what each Pirate sounded like, but the voice didn't match any of them.

"Dobson?" No answer.

"Diego, I'm scared." Leona whispered from next to him.

"It's alright. I know these people, this has to be some misunderstanding."

"You said they know Shira? This is what you get when you date a gang member!"

"She has been trying to get away from them!" He hissed. "But you're right, I should have watched out for this."

"...Did she ever tell you that she and I have met before?"  
"She mentioned it, why?"

"She told you how it was at a camp for troubled kids right? Did she ever tell you how she got in there?"

''No."

"Well I guess it's time I told you her deep dark secret"  
"HEY!" Someone shouted from the front. Sounded like Squint. "Zip it bitch!"

"Or what?" Leona defied. There was the unmistakable sound of a pocket knife being opened. They were both silent for the rest of the car ride. When the vehicle stopped, Diego could hear Leona being dragged away from him, her screams muffled by something.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" He yelled, only to run into the door being slammed in his face. "LEONA!"

The van started driving again. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when it stopped again, his mind was too filled with worry about his girl. Was that right, his girl?

A pair of arms grabbed Diego at the sound of door being opened. Although he struggled, their grip was too strong.

"Walk." Said the voice he wasn't able to place. He couldn't move, couldn't fight blindly, and knew argueing wouldn't work. So he did as he was told. After a few steps his foot hit what he expected were stairs. After reaching the top after about four, he was pushed to the ground and heard somebody ring a doorbell before the hands left him.

The sound of another door being opened. This one not metal. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"Manny?!" Diego almost yelled in relief.

"Diego? What the hell man?!" The sac was pulled off his head, and he had never been more relieved to see his best friend. "What hell happened to you? None of us could get a hold of you, or-or even knew where you were! Sure you mentioned your were going away for the weekend but you didn't say where, jackass."

"Cove City." Diego grunted. "Mind untying my hands?"  
Manny glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah just come inside."

As Manny closed the door behind them diego saw shira waiting at the stairs with an unreadable expression. 'Boy do I have some shit to yell in your face' Diego thought.

After snipping the zip tie around diego's wrists Manny started up what diego like to call his "dad glared". "Mind telling me why you were on my doorstep with your hands behind your back and a sack over your head?"

"Why don't you ask your roommate?" Diego shot a dirty glance to Shira who now stood at the doorway.

"What?" Manny asked looking between the two. "Please tell me this isn't some type of kink you guys share. And you're supposed to be on crutches!"

"I don't need them." She coldly said, not taking her eyes off Diego.

"Yes you do. You can't even support yourself." she gave him a defining glare and tried to stand up properly. The wince she made gave her pain away.

"Manfred, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone."

"No, Manfred stay and see what this crazy bitch has to say?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You had me kidnapped!" Diego shouted. He could tell the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as he glared deep into Shira's cold eyes. Manny stood in the corner awkwardly.

"You had your boyfriend kidnapped?!" His voice croaked.

"Yes! Yes she did!"

"What was I supposed to do?! You weren't answering your phone. We didn't know where you were going. I couldn't come get you, and I knew you wouldn't listen to our friends or anyone else for that reason!"

"The point still stands, YOU HAD ME FUCKING KIDNAPPED!" He shrieked. "And if you didn't know where I was how did your freaky excuse for friends know where to pick me up?"

"Squint is a master of hacking and tracking." She flatly said. "Plus that ADD midget needed something to keep him occupied.

"What happened to Leona?"

"I was able to figure out where she's staying. I told Raz, Gupta, and Flynn to drop her off there."

"Is she safe?" Although her face remained stolid, Diego could see the hurt her eyes held at his concern for the other girl.

"Yes."

He let out a sigh. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I need to call her and tell her I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere." As he pulled out his phone Shira grabbed it from his hand. "Hey!"

"Please Diego, just give me a few minutes to talk to you." She pleaded.

'Well we're talking!"

"In private." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Do you guys want me to go, or...?"

"YES!" "NO!" The two yelled in unision.

"I don't trust being alone in the same room as you, so you fucking tell me what's going on and why the hell you're acting like such a psycho!"

Shira looked between the two in distress. "Fine! You want to know what's going on?" Suddenly she snapped a pair of handcuffs on Diego's wrists. "Remember the last time I pulled these out, well it has to do with that."

Diego stared at her and then gave an embarrassed, red face look to Manny. "Manny, this actually needs to be private."

"No need to tell me twice." His friend said with relief. "I'm just… gonna be in the living room."

"That's fine, we'll go upstairs." Shira said as she hobbled toward the stairs, dragging Diego by the manacles, the other end attached to her wrist. After finally getting to her room after a good five minutes thanks to her hobbling Diego slammed the door.

"Ok, what?"

"We forgot something." She said with worried eyes.

"What does that mean?" He said crossing his arms.

"As in we forgot one of these." She growled tossing a small plastic package at him.

Diego looked at the condom. "And…?"

"Oh my god did you even pass sex ed?" She said in exasperation. Giving a sigh she took a moment before looking at him, her face perturbed. "Diego I… I'm late."

HIs eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You heard me." She said, obviously distressed. She sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her.

"By how much?"

"A week… And I know, it hasn't been that much but you've seen me. Throwing up, over agitated… Diego I… I don't admit this often but I am legitimately scared."

He put his hand to his mouth, pacing the floor. "Are you sure? Have you taken a test?"

"No, and no." She sighed. "I haven't been able to leave the house without my stitches bothering me. And I didn't want to tell anyone else before I knew how you'd react. Besides I didn't want the others to tell anyone else." Her voice cracked. "And then-then you were hanging around Leona so much; a-and I know you think I'm making the whole psycho thing up about her, which I'm not by the way, and I was just so worried about you and what she might do. And t-then we got in that huge fight and I-I…" She took in a deep breath to regain her composure before she could let out any tears. "Getting a few of the gang members to stage a kidnapping I thought might jolt you from her spell. I just… I needed to tell you this."

He gave her a glance, contemplating what to do. Both were silent for a minute. Walking toward the door, he gave a single look over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He was gone for about 20 minutes, in all honesty shira thought he wouldn't come back. She stayed up in her room, not wanting to talk to Manny, nor wanting to walk down the stairs with her calf still causing pain. Finally Diego opened her door, holding a plastic bag from the local drugstore in his other hand.

"Here." He said handing her the bag. "Take these. Tell me when you're done."

She looked inside, having a pretty good guess of what i might be. She was right. Three pregnancy tests.

Limping to the bathroom she shut the door, completing the tests. She sat down waiting for the outcome.

There was a knock on the door. "You done?"

Pushing herself up she opened the door, letting diego in. He sat down on the floor next to her.

"Once again, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay."

"Did you get ahold of Leona?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Fine." There was a moment of silence. Shira could barely take it. It felt like there was a rock weighing on her chest weather it was from the anxiety or the guilt of causing Diego so much trouble. He was acting so emotionless. She couldn't tell if he was pissed off, or scared, or… maybe even excited? "Have you thought about what you might want to do if it's positive?" He suddenly asked.

"I… I don't really know. So far I've mostly thought about abortion. I know adoption is an option but I… I don't think I want to go through with it full term. Besides, if Gutt finds out there's no telling how he might react."

"Are you still thinking about leaving them?" He finally turned to face her, green eyes actually showing concern.

"Yeah" She sighed. "But between that and carrying a baby… it would be beyond havn't seen Gutt get as angry as I have. When he goes livid you put yourself at risk just by being around him. And something like leaving, heh, that's going to push him over the edge."

"You could always use the baby as an excuse for leaving."

"He wouldn't take that." she said looking at the floor. "Would you… would you want to possibly raise it?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his neck. "I mean, I guess i'd like to have kids one day but… Just not right now." He looked at her apologetically. "I still want to go to college. I still want to have the fun life of a careless 20 something year old. I still want to find the right girl to settle down with...NOT that you're not but I-I-"

She chuckled at his flustered expression. "No I get it. We're still too young to know anything about true love and that bullshit." He gave her a smile, the first one she'd seen all week.

"I'm just not ready to be a parent." He said. "What about you?"

"Have you met me? I'd be the worst mom ever."  
"Nah c'mon thats not true."

"Diego I haven't exactly had a good motherly influence in my life." She snorted. "I mean my mom died when I was three, between the ages of four through nine my dad could never keep a women around long enough to actually have an impact on me. My grandmother passed away, and that was the only female role model I ever had. Then you know the rest. Living with an abusive women who dared call herself my step mother."

"I still think you'd make a good mom someday." He slipped his hand into hers, giving it a squeeze. "Not know because you're still kinda reckless, but maybe someday."

She gave another chuckle. "Heh, keep dreaming softie."

Suddenly Diego's expression turned into a frown. "Wait, it takes a month to show signs of conception. When we forgot to use a condom was only a month ago."

"We aren't exactly saints you know. There could have been a tear or hole or something."

He pushed himself up looking down at her. "Is there anything that might have caused iron deficiency or something to mess up your cycle or cause what looked like morning sickness?"

Shira thought for a second, before a realization hit her. "Go get the painkillers I have on my dresser." he left and was back in a few seconds.

After reading the label he looked up at her with worry. "Says it can cause an upset stomach, but nothing about it causing you to be late."  
"Great." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Diego sighed, sitting back down next to her. "How long has it been?"

Shira checked her phone. "Ten minutes."

"Well?" He shot a glance to the pregnancy tests. "Should we check?"

Taking in a deep breath, Shira turned the first one over.

* * *

**Well guys what do you think? Are shira and diego possibly going to be parents at the ripe old age of 17/18? What do you think will happen if the test is positive? negative? Find out next time and feel free to leave a review and your opinions.**


	30. Make up and beat down

"Negative." Shira breathed, reading the small minus sign through the tiny window.

Diego let out a relieved sigh. "Aright. Next one?"

"Negative." She smiled. "And last one is… positive…"

"Wait really?" He said with panic. "Are you sure?"

A smile broke across Shira's face. "Nah I'm just messing with you you beautiful idiot!" She hopped up, grabbing him into a kiss. "You didn't knock me up!"  
HIs face broke into a wide grin. "Fuck yeah! Woohoo!" He fist pumped the air excitedly, pulling Shira into another kiss. "Oh my god what a relief!"

"You don't say, tiger." She said grabbing him by his shirt collar. "You know… i'm too distracted to be mad about the whole Leona thing right now, and if you ask me something like this should be celebrated. You wanna…?"

"Go have some crazy make up sex? You have no idea." He picked her up bridal style, opening the door to carry her across the hall to her room. "Manny! Might want to put some headphones on!" He called down the stairs.

"You don't care about him knowing?" Shira said through her laughter.

"All i care about right now is us." He said with an excited grin. With that he tossed her on the bed, already pulling off his shirt. Shira bit her lip staring at him as he tossed it to the ground. Diego looked at her seeing the stare. "Miss the sight?"

"You have no idea." She purred as He came up to her. She traced her fingers around his abs as he pushed her into the mattress, sucking on her neck. She let out a moan as he softly bit her shoulder

"Take off your shirt." He growled in her ear. Shira happily obliged, but let out a small hiss as she pulled her shirt over her shoulders. Diego new her ribs were probably still bothering her, but he was minorly perplexed as he saw her side. "Uhh...whats with the duct tape"

"I got tired of the stitches always popping open, the stuff helps." Shira bluntly said as she pulled him against her. He didn't object as she started to pull down his jeans. Once she was done he got to work on tugging down her's. He pounced on her again, locking his lips to hers as he worked to undo her bra. As he pulled off his boxers she pressed a condom to his chest.

"Might not want to forget this." He grinned at her, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

The morning light shone in grey through the windows, the gloom from outside keeping the room relatively dark. Both Diego and Shira layed in bed, but a few inches apart instead of clutching to each other like usual.

"So you ready to talk?" Shira asked, not taking her eyes from the ceiling.

"About what?"

"You, me… Leona." She turned her head to look at him. "Tell me, do you really want to break things off?"

"No, I-I don't it's just…" He took a moment to look at her sea blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I cracked. I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you. I get it, you were stressed and worried, and probably still in pain and… Wait did you figure out why you might be late?"  
She shrugged. "Maybe i have some type of allergy to the pain killers or it's not good for my blood type or something. I'll call the doctor who prescribed it later. But go on."

"I just felt like you were treating me like shit, okay." He sighed. "Look Leona actually made me feel wanted and worthy of human contact, you just…"

"I get it." She said half-heartedly. "But you know me, always too stubborn and prideful to admit that something is bothering me and let others help me fix it."

"And then you said all those horrible things about her and it just seemed like you were getting overly clingy and possessive and i just wanted to get out of here."

"So you don't believe me about her past?"

"Well it's kinda hard to believe."

She pursed her lips for a small moment before looking at him with all seriousness. "Did she do anything, and I do mean anything, that you found to be a bit odd?"

"No… Wait, yes. She slipped some pills into my drink while we were at a club."

"That bitch drugged you?!" Shira sat bolt upright. "Dude, that's a major red flag right there!"

"She took some too!" Diego defended

"So what? If you want somebody to get high with you, you OFFER them the drug before you give it to them. You know that if she slept with you you could charge her with rape because you weren't thinking straight."

"Well good thing I'm not." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If you don't believe me, fine. I'm just going to have to prove it to you." She swung her legs over the mattress, pulling a blanket with her to cover herself. "Tell Leona we are going to meet her for breakfast so that i can issue a 'formal apology'."

They met up at a diner on the east end of town. Why the east end Diego had no idea. It was known for being rugged and edgy, which is why Gutt's household held up there. Maybe Shira chose it for backup.

When Leona walked in, he almost shot out of his seat, but settled for a half stand to wave her over. When she sat down she gave Shira a hateful glare, and made sure to affectionately look deep into Diego's eyes as she held his hand.

"Thank god you're alright! After I was thrown on my houses steps it took all my willpower to not call the police."

"And why didn't you call them?" Shira cooly said, icy eyes hiding any emotion.

"Would you drop the attitude." Diego growled to her before turning back to Leona. "I'm glad you're alright too."

"I wasn't sure if I would be." She pouted. Diego could hear Shira give an exaggerated "Ugh" from beside him, he shot her a glare which she returned.

"I'm just happy you're safe." He smiled. "Now, somebody needs to make an apology."

Shira sat up, disgruntled. "I'm sorry for having you kidnapped and delivered home safely."

Leona looked at her shocked. "You want me to accept that?! Diego, can- can you believe this? Can you even trust some one like her that hangs around low lifes? Your parents are lawyers, can't you have them sue her or something for what she did to you? Did to us?!"

"Oh my god princess get over yourself! You've been in worse situations than arriving at your living quarters in one piece" Shira growled.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Diego growled. "Nobody's suing anybody, and can't both of you act like civil adolescents?" He turned to Shira giving her a stern look. "Now want to tell her why you were acting so crazy?"

She gave him an appalled look. "No!"

"Alright fine, I'll tell her." He smugly said. "Shira here thought she was-" He was stopped by Shira's hand covering his mouth.

"Lets just say i was stressed and wasn't thinking straight." She said said as she glared at Leona, who huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. You are totally crazy."

Her eyes narrowed at the other girl. "Leona, I came across something that you might find interesting. Oh and Diego might also." She pulled out a file of paper from her jacket and set it on the table.

Leona's eyes went wide at the file as Shira opened it only a little, giving her a peak of the contents. "Where did you get that?"

"I have a friend who's quite good at coding and hacking." She said smugly. "I mean, after all, I am a criminal. I do hang out with low lifes as you put it."

Leona was silent for a moment. "Diego, would you mind going to get me some water."

"The waitress is going to be here soon." He said.

"Now!

He gave Shira a look. She gave him a nod toward the counter. He got up with a sigh leaving the two girls there. He went over to the diner bar and asked the waitress for three glasses of water. As he waited he watched the two talk in hushed voices, faces serious. Suddenly both got up, leaving the booth.

A million scenarios raced through his head of what they might be doing. "Oh shit."

* * *

Shira waited for Leona to say something as she stared at the file. "I take it you know what this is?"

"Of course I know what that is you bitch!" She hissed. "How did you actually get those."

"Your criminal records? I told you; Hacker friend." She said calmly. "I knew you assaulted those two boys you were with, but I have to admit, I didn't really believe that you murdered your parents."

"I didn't murder them." She defended.

"Ah yes. You only shot them enough so that they bled out before medics could save them." Shira read from the file.

"They neglected me." Leona said in a matter-of fact tone.

"I told you you know nothing about neglect. It says here you lived in the suburbs, and after you found out about your father's affair with another woman and the divorce your parents had decided on you went bezerk. Once police took you in you were labeled as having Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Shira stated with a no nonsense tone. "You also escaped juvi, faked your identity, and ran away from foster homes. I take it the place you're staying at now is for runaways?"

Leona sighed. "What do you want from me White?"

"Easy, I want you to back off Diego." She said. "I know how you act and how you can't control your outbursts. I don't trust him to be safe around you, and because I care about him I will make sure he isn't put in harm's way." Leona gave her an unsettling look. "I do have an offer though. There's an empty lot around the corner. We go there and fight, hand to hand no weapons. If you can go through the fight without losing your head to your temper, I'll back of."

"Fine." Leona said confidently, picking up her jacket and leaving the booth, Shira getting up afterwards.

They walked down the street to the empty lot. It was barren. Just a few beer cans and patches weed littering the dirt. It had buildings on three sides of it, and a smaller building filling half the front. Leona through her jacket to the floor.

Shira raised an eyebrow at her. This girl had no idea how useful it would have been to leave it on. "Ready?" Leona didn't reply, she just charged at her. Shira easily side stepped and when the girl turned to punch her she caught her wrist.

Leona's eyes it up with rage. She slammed her fist into Shira's stomach. Shira in return wrapped her arm over her neck, swinging her around and tossing her. Leona pushed herself back up, and ran at shira, this time tackling her. She threw punch after punch at her face, most of which she blocked. Shira pushed the other girl off with her boots, and clamored to her feet and hands in a defensive position. Leona stood glaring daggers at her.

"Shira!" Turning her head she saw Diego standing at the end of the lot. Her focus was interrupted as Leona punched her in the face. She felt blood trickle out her nose. Not thinking straight and anger taking over, she grabbed her shirt, pulling her in and socked Leona in the jaw. She stood covering her face, not moving for a second. This is what she had waited for.

"Diego, get back!" She shouted at her boyfriend who had started to run over. "I said get _back_!

Leona looked up, and there was an unsettling gleam in her eyes. Blood stained her lips and chin. She charged at Shira taking her by surprise and dragging her to the ground. Taking her hair in her hands she slammed her knee into her stomach, knocking the air out of Shira's lungs. She threw her to the ground and pounced, trying to strangle her. As she struggled Shira saw she had knocked out on of her teeth. The girl's hands were starting to choke her for real. Gagging Shira grabbed her by the ear dragging her over her left to the ground. Shira struggled to get to her feet but with her ribs still injured it wasn't easy. She felt her boot being dragged back and her face was covered by Leona's hand. Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering. Leona moved her hand down to her neck. She held a sharp, jagged bottle over Shira's face. A mad grin ripped across her crimson stained jaw and her eyes were wide with madness.

"You aren't getting anybody bitch!" She hissed, bringing the bottle down on Shira's face. The glass hand just skimmed Shira's face when Leona was pushed off. Opening her eyes, Shira could see Diego trying to hold down the crazed girl.

"Leona listen to me! The cops are on their way so give up. It's for your own good!" He demanded.

"YOU CALLED THE COPS!?" She shrieked. She slashed Diego across the chest with the bottle, ripping his shirt and staggered up.

"Leave him alone your fights with me! Diego get out of here!" Shira ordered. Leona looked between the two then suddenly lunged behind Diego. She had him trapped with his right arm behind his back in a position where if he tried to struggle she could easily break it. She had the edge of the bottle against his wrist.

"Not one step closer White or your boys dead!" Shira froze.

"Leave. Him. Out of this." She said in a dark tone, trying to hide her worry.

"No, no I won't because this is all for him." Leona said uneasily. "This is all for him. You don't understand he loves me! He hates you and loves me."

"No, I don't!" He growled. She dug the glass into his skin slightly making him cringe.

"One more word and it goes through your vein." She said before staring back at Shira. "You don't get it White. You will never understand what it's like to be denied of love and affection. I deserve him."

"You don't deserve jack shit! You know nothing about hardship. Everything that's happened to you, you caused it! I didn't ask to go down the bad road! I didn't ask my father to abandon me for war! I didn't ask for the whore he married to beat and starve me! I didn't ask for crime to become my only way to survive! You want to know what real pain and suffering is?! I'll show you if you don't let him go."

The sound of sirens was in the distance. Knowing help would come soon Shira rolled up her sleeve, exposing her pale skin. Remanence of light scars around her wrists. She knew the only way to lure her enemy from Diego would be to make her want to kill Shira. "I'll even let you take a stab at me. I know you want to. You pathetic waste of space. No wonder your parents hated you. No wonder those boys never loved you. No wonder they flirted with other girls. You whore mouth,bitch ass mother fucker." The insults pushed Leona over the edge. She let go of Diego, screaming and ran at Shira. Glass raised.

She stood her ground. Arms raised, fists clenched. Leona reached her. She grabbed her shoulder and wrist, and slammed the pit of the girls elbow on her knee. She screamed and released the bottle. Shira could see a police car skim into the lot.

Thinking fast she tossed the jagged bottle yards away, out of reach, backing away from Leona who held her arm with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Everyone put your hands in the air!" A policeman commanded. Another one stepped out of the car, gun raised. It was the first time Shira was ever glad to see law enforcement.

Another car ended up coming. Each teen was questioned. It wasn't hard for the police to tell Leona was unstable. They cuffed her then shoved her in the back of one of the cars, driving her off as she shrieked and yelled.

After dressing the cuts Shira and Diego had sustained one of the officers turned to them. "I have to ask did you know about her temperament?"

Using the innocent exposure Shira had masterd from her time on the streets, she looked up at him with her blue eyes, trying to make herself look as young as possible. "No sir. But I found this in her desk at school. She forgot it after class one day, and I was going to return it but I couldn't help but look through. She seems to be labeled as unstable from a very young age and committed some horrible crimes."

The cop flipped through the file, skimming it's contents. "Wow, murder at age 9? You don't see that very often… Look we'll give her case to a judge and hopefully if you two can come in and testify we will be able to lock her up." He gave Shira a pat on her left shoulder.

Wincing she removed his hand. "Sorry, sir. I have a few damaged ribs on that side."

"Well bad luck seems to follow you everywhere, doesn't it? Sorry about that" He apologized. "Do you kids need a ride home."  
"No, we'll be fine, thank you." Diego assured. After giving them dates to come to the station to give up more information the cops left, leaving Diego and Shira standing in the cool February air.

"Well, what now?" Shira asked.

"First, this." He said giving her a kiss. "Secondly, I want to say I am sorry for not believing you about Leona. I should have listened to you. And I hope you can forgive me for acting like an ass."

She giggled. "I think I can manage that."  
"Also," He took her hands in his. "I probably wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. That psycho would probably have eventually tried to murder me. You saved me from that. Shira, I love you, and if I didn't trust you with my life before… I do now."

"Thanks softie." She smiled as they shared another kiss. "You know it's freezing out here. How about we head back inside the diner, call up the herd, order some hot coffee, and tell them this whole crazy mess."

"You're gonna make me out to be an ass the way you tell it, but that sounds great." He grinned at her.

"Who cares if you sound like an my ass." She said jokingly. "Softie."

**Hey guys long time no see! Sorry i've been busy with the end of the school year. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry to all of you that were wishing shira got pregnant, its just a baby wouldnt really work in the story line i hae planned to close the story :/ BUT you might get your wish in a sequel! Also I would like to state i'm going to do a prom chapter and I wanted to take a poll on a few things:**

**1 shira's dress should be:**

**a) short, ending just above the knee. Ball gown cut. blue skirt with sheer black over it and a white bust.**

**b)long slim silouet. color would either be dark blue or black. **

**2 Ellie's dress should be:**

**A) long green dress to match her eyes**

**B) shorter but classy gold dress**

**3 Sid and also buck should:**

**a) get a date before prom**

**b) meet someone there**

**c) go stag**

**Just leave the number and letter choice in a comment, or if you have other ideas feel free to pm me. Leave a review if you can and i will try to update as soon as possible, c ya guys!**


	31. Proposing Proposals

The rumors of Leona's break down spread like wildfire throughout school the next few weeks, and Shira became a bit of a legend about taking her on and how she managed to fight off the hit-men that were hired to shoot her a week earlier. Diego couldn't be prouder of how she had sort of turned into a hero, and with the new respect she had gained from everyone (not just through fear), everyone started to treat their group with more kindness and drop the attitude to the mix of friends they had sustained before, even Soto and his gang. But the rumors started to die out and things returned back to normal as February turned to March, and March turned to April, and April to May. Throughout the change of months a lot of things happened; the herd took their SATs and other tests, Diego turned eighteen in March, Ellie had her birthday in April, there was a spring pep rally, and finally prom was announced.

"Who the fuck chooses ice and snow as a theme for prom?" Diego muttered as he skimmed through one of his notebooks.

"I don't know, maybe student council is obsessed with Frozen." Buck answered from the other side of the table. "Alright what is the Pythagorean theorem?"

Diego looked up with an unamused face. "I'm studying English."

"Ah, right. There's no theorems in that." Buck said, closing the textbook in front of him. "So Manny, you taking Ellie?"

The largest man in the group look up from his computer. "No genius I'm not taking my girlfriend of three years to prom. Off course I am why wouldn't I!?"

"Hey, just trying to make a conversation here." The British kid defended. "What about you Diego? Taking Shira?"

"Yep."

"So how are you guys gonna ask your girls?" Both boys looked up with blank faces. "You haven't thought about that yet, have you?"

Manny ran his hand through his hair. "Oh my god I need to start planning."

"Eh, I got plenty of time." Diego leaned back.

"How can you not care about this?"

"Cool it, Don't get you panties in a twist Manfred." Diego responded. "It's just a dance I don't get the point of how it's any different than homecoming."

"Common, most girls dream about it from, like the age of 5. You're the ladies man out of all of us, shouldn't you know this?" His friend stated. "Besides, you and Shira didn't even go to winter formal. Doesn't she deserve one last great high school experience?"

"Ok stop it, you sound like a chick." Diego snorted. "What about you Buck, going with anybody?"

"Nah this Buckminsteh is going stag."

"Congrats, that means you're taking Sid with you." The two other boys snickered at their friend's regretful face.

"Great, the floppy green thing is sure to attract the does." He said sitting down. "So Manny, since you're so worried about making this right, what you gonna do for your lady, mate?"

"That's the thing I don't really know yet." He stated. "I mean, there's the classic sign and flowers, some type of video or prank…"

"Don't do a prank, I'm sure she gets plenty of those at home thanks to Crash and Eddie." Diego put in. "Oh and word of advice from them, don't touch the punch at prom."

"Whys that?" Buck asked.

"The only answer I got was laxatives." The other two boys made a disgusted noise in unison.

"Maybe I should just keep it simple." Manny said, getting back on topic.

"That would be a good idea considering you can't go through anything serious without having some type of break down or acting suspicious." Buck said under his breath.

"What?! I do not!"

Diego let out a chuckle. "Yes you do man. God can you imagine when you try to propose? I'd feel bad for the girl having to deal with a blubbering heap of nerves."

"I do NOT act like a nervous wreck!" The tallest boy defended. "Here I'll prove it to you; Give me an idea for asking Ellie which would be spontaneous, if I like it I'll go through with it."

Buck and Diego exchanged a glance.

"All Right, fine." Diego said with a grin. "Park your car in front of the school, bring a shit tone of flowers, when El comes out give those to her along with a lap dance."

"And we'll hold up a sign for you." Buck added.

Manny turned red in the face. "No! That's stupid and impersonal."

"Fine, don't take our help, ya stubborn jackass."

Manny's head shot up. "Ass… That's it!" He slammed his hand on the table. "Do any of you have a dog I could borrow?"

The other two looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Just give me an answer." He demanded.

"Sorry mate, no K9s in my house." Buck said.

"My parents are cat people, so no." Diego put forward. "Why don't you go adopt one or ask around school, somebody's bound to let you do whatever you have planned."

Manny nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the l help guys, and don't worry. this will be daring."

Buck chuckled as their friend went off. "So do you have anything in mind?"

Diego shrugged. "Not really. Knowing Shira she won't want anything over the top or stereotypical either. Got any ideas what she might like? After Ellie and Manny you're like her closest friend."

"Well I'm flattered you think so." He said cockily. "Let's see…. Do something that's not too touchy feely. Just… I don't know bring her the thing you ate on your first date or something."

Diego thought for a moment. "That's actually not too bad. I think you're on to something."

"Arnt I always." Buck said with pride. "Now that I helped you gentlemen out I got to ask a favor."

"Which is…?"

"If you value our friendship please can we all rent a limo because I can't deal with riding alone with Sid all night."

"Okay what about this one?" Ellie asked, stepping outside of the dressing room.

"It's cute don't get me wrong, but not really your style." Shira stated looking at the dress.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Ellie asked, picking up the gold skirt in her hands.

"I don't know, it's just a little too….80's." Shira shrugged. "Also I think you could find a better color than gold."

"Fine, hand me the next one." Ellie sighed, closing the curtain. "What about you? Find any prom dresses yet?"

"Considering I've been in the dressing area with you for the past forty minutes, no, i have not." Shira chuckled. "Besides you know me, I don't necessarily have the best taste for this sort of classy stuff. You've seen my closet, it's mostly ripped jeans, and shirts made up of grey, white, and black."

"Yeah, you really don't know your color scheme." Ellie laughed.

Shira slapped the curtain dividing them. "Hey at least I know how to look intimidating."  
"That's true." Her friend agreed. "Wow...This one looks amazing." She stepped out in a long, silky green dress that clutched to her curves. "Okay I don't care what you say, I'm buying this one."

"I wouldn't blame you, it looks great on you." Shira said with a chuckle, walking around her friend. "Is it in your budget?"

Ellie picked up the tag that hug to the dress. "Yes! This is great! Want me to go find you something?"

"Uh...sure why not. I didn't see anything that really spoke to me, maybe you'll find something that stands out." Shira shrugged. "Just remember, nothing too pricy."

"Don't worry I won't forget." Ellie smiled as she slipped behind the curtain again to get changed into her regular clothes. As she walked out she point at her friend. "Size small right."

"Yep." Ellie smiled and went to walk through the store, skimming the racks for something her friend might like.

"You take too long." Shira said, walking up to her after five minutes.

"Hey, do you want to look good or not?" Ellie held a up a blue dress to her. "What about this one."

"Nah, I don't look good in super elegant stuff. Besides it costs like, $500. That sort of money isn't in my pay check."

"Oh yeah, how's your job at the Antique Arsenal going? The boss treating you well?"

"Ron? Oh yeah totally, he actually upgraded me to assistant manager."

"Girl that's awesome! And how come I didn't hear about this?" Ellie beamed.

"Eh, I thought it wasn't too important." Shira shrugged. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you and Manny going to call it quits after graduation?" Ellie froze. The thought really hadn't crossed her mind.

"I haven't thought about that, and I really don't want to." She turned to her friend. "Why?"

"It's just… Look I haven't really told anybody else about this except Diego, key? So don't tell anybody else." Shira said in a hushed tone. "You know my history with gangs, it's not an easy life to get out of. And Gutt isn't going to let me go without a fight but I do want to leave this life. So after I graduate I'm leaving. No destination to follow, no address to find. Just vanish."

"Really?" Ellie said, a small amount of devastation underlying her tone. She bit her lip before continuing. "And how does this connect to me and Manny splitting up?"

"What would you do if you knew your time together was going to run out? What would you do to make your last few days together, your last night together…. Amazing?"

"You're not going to try and make it work?"

"For his safety no I can't." She said sourly. "What about you and Manny? Are you guys gonna stay together in college?"

"I… I don't know. I always kinda assumed we would. I know I'm going to South Pine Tech to get my medical degree, but he still doesn't know where he's going. If it's local than we'll stay together and if not…. I guess we need to talk." She pulled out one dress that she found might look good on Shira. "If I knew we'de be ending our relationship, I would do everything we enjoyed or found amazing all over again." She turned her head to look at her friend and smiled. "But hey, let's drop all this serious stuff. I think you might like this one." They went back to the dressing room for Shira to try on the dress. When she stepped out, Ellie couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The dress had a white, strapless bust, and a teal skirt that was topped with a sheer black layer making a little darker that ended a few inches above her knee. On Top of her bust line there was a metallic silver. If she paired it with some nice shoes, jewelry, and did her hair she would be a knock-out.

"Wow, you look amazing in that." Ellie commented.

"Yeah, but it's out of my price range…" Shira said dejectedly as she looked at the price tag.

"By how much?"

"Fifty dollars." Ellie fished around in her purse, pulling out a fifty dollar bills, she handed it to Shira. "El, I can't take your money."  
"I insist." Ellie pushed the money into her friend's hand. "You've been through so much shit, you deserve this. So can you please suck up your pride and take the cash so you can possibly match me at being best dressed at the dance?!"

Shira smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Hey it's what friends are for." Ellie returned the smile. The girls packed up and paid for the dresses before heading to the food court for lunch.

"So are you going to ask Diego?" Ellie asked as she took a night of her salad.

"Huh?" Shira confusedly said through a mouthful of a triple meat pizza.

"Are you going to ask Diego to prom? I know he hasn't asked you, and you usually like to take action. So are you?"

"I don't know… I don't really know what I would do. Does carving something with knives count as romantic? I mean we both love blades, if I had to do something I'd connect it to our interests."

Ellie nodded. "You could I guess, but wouldn't he be expecting something like that? Try doing something to surprise him?"

Shira shrugged. "Guess it couldn't hurt. What about you? Are you going to ask Manny?"

"Hahaha, no." Ellie laughed. "I've got that boy in the bag, I know he's gonna do something special for me and I'm just going to sit back and let that roll out." The girls shared a laugh at the joke and continued on chatting and spent the rest of the day hanging out until about 6:00. Ellie dropped Shira off at Manny's and hers house waving to her friend as she left. After dropping her bag in her room Shira left the house again to head to the ports in the east side of town. Gutt had something there to show the gang and wanted to have a meeting, no doubt about a future drug trade. As she walked down the streets lined with warehouses that were just before the docks, she saw a man in a hoodie leaning against one of the large buildings, a vodka bottle scattered past his took a moment to glance at him, hood covered his face as he sprawled on the concrete. She kept on walking, knowing it was probably just some poor addict or drunk who had lost their way. Suddenly as she walked past him, a hand wrapped around her ankle.

Flashbacks shot I front of her eyes. The blood, the beating. The gun in hand. Her worst crime.

Swiftly turning on her other foot she pulled her foot back, kicking his hand. "Don't touch me, Get away from me, I don't want to hurt you."

"I- I need... help…." The guy gasped out, reaching for her. His voice was only familiar.

"With what?" She hissed.

"I t-took some pills…." He removed his hood from his head, well tried to, he was only able to push it back a little. "C-call 911."

"Soto?" She whispered under her breath. He almost looked unrecognisable. Black circles under his eyes, scratch marks all over his face and hands, and it seemed as if he hadn't shaved for days.

"What-what happened?" She bent down and dialed the emergency center. His forehead was hot to the touch, covered with sweat and yet he shivered.

He didn't answer. "Hey, hey! Don't black out on me. If you pass out from an overdose you can die."

He mumbled something under his breath. She quickly took out he phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yeah I need an ambulance at the Cost Valley docks. Number? Uh… Warehouse 227. Overdose." She hung up giving Soto a small slap to the cheek to keep him from falling unconscious. "Diego needs you to stay around, got it. You're not leaving this world without a final hit from me you stupid jackass."

"D-Diego…?"

"Yes Diego. Your cousin. Now stay awake."

"Where….where is he...?"

"He'll be at the hospital waiting for you." She kept her hand on his forehead, pushing it back so that he looked at her. "Soto, Soto tell me what street you live on."

"Uh… Fern… Fern Dr…."

"Good. And the first pet you ever had."

"...cat…"

"And it's name?"

"Ch...Cheese Ball…"

"Uh, well ok. And tell me what-"

"Stop." He put a weak hand on her wrist. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm asking you questions to keep you thinking and keep you focused." She stated, staring intently at him.

"No...why are you helping me…? I-i did some horrible shit to you… and there was a time where you wanted to kill me."

She pursed her lips. "People change. They get their head out of their asses and address reality." A serine was heard in the distance. "I'm not who I used to be."

The ambulance arrived and whisked him away. She was late for her meeting, but she didn't care. For the first time in her life she forgave someone who she really had wanted to kill. And that's when it hit her. She had changed. A shit tons.

She dialeddiego on her phone. "Babe? Yeahits me. Listen Soto is in Hospital. I'll meet you down there to see him." Fuck the meeting.

* * *

Gutt looked over the three large boxes in the warehouse. In each box was a small fortune of cocaine. God was he proud! They had pawned the jewelry and other goods they had stolen throughout the year, found a dealer and hit a bargain. Once they took the load down south towards Mexico, the Pirates would be set on cash for a few months, and if they could make the rout a regular deal…. Well they'd be swimming in cash.

"Fucking bitch!" Raz growled as she entered the room. "It's be'n over a month since I last talked to her face-to-face and now she won't even answer her bloody phone!"

"Let me guess. Shira?"

"Who else." She groaned. "Since she got caught up with that damn football player she has been such a recluse! I don't know why you haven't let us go after her yet. She owes you so much, not to mention she hasn't been up to date on her payments for the gang."

"I told you before and I'll tell you again: she will come back. She can't live this fairy tale life forever you know. And I can be quite convincing." He turned, picking something out from under his nail. "Tell me have you found transport for us yet?"

"Yes captain. There's a yacht in the harbor that is barely ever locked up. High end, fast, and under deck storage. Owners are in Tahiti until july. It should do nicely." She came up closer to him. "Listen, Gutt. I know you think your right hand man, er- lady actually, will come back soon, but not willingly. You know how she had Squint get a bunch of files on that Leona girl who popped up? The crazy bitch tried to attack her and her boyfriend. Now I know Shira, and we both know she's able to take on almost anyone in a fight, and she's smart enough to know when she can't. She willingly put herself in danger with her injuries and took an offensive stance just to keep her boy safe and uninjured. She's not going to leave him easily."

"I know." Gutt sighed."But even she has her limits. She can't stand the guilt she was put away for. And if that doesn't scare away goldenboy, there's always this." He handed her a piece of paper.

Raz looked over it. "These are military flights coming back from the middle east next month." She stated

"Exactly." He said. "If nothing else will cause her to leave, then maybe we can use daddy dearest's homecoming to our advantage."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, i got a summber job and i havn't been able to work on stories as much as i'd like to because of it. BUT GUESS WHOSE GETTIN PAYED! Anyways there is only going to be about five more chapters in this story i think, then ill start on the sequel.**

**But i have some questions for you guys:**

**1) Should I do an "Ask the Characters" at the end of this story? It would be based on the CVH version characters only though, no canon.**

**2) what jobs do you see the herd having when grown up?**

**leave a review and i'll See you next time guys**


	32. Promposals and a Brit

"You gotta let me go!" Shira screamed. "You have no idea how bad this is going to turn out for you. You disgusting pathetic-!"

"Shuddup, ya bitch!" The man across from her slurred and tossed a bottle at the corner of the room where she sat on the floor.

She could feel her fingers twitch in both fear and anger, although bound in rope. She dragged one of the shattered shards over to herself by her boot, and brought it behind her back.

"Ye're too loud."

"And you're going to pay for what you tried to do to me." she growled under her breath, picking up the glass shard behind her and attempting to saw through the rope that bound her.

"Shira, hey Shira." Her eyes snapped open, meeting Diego's whose hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She sat up in the hospital chair she had fallen asleep in. "Heard back from the E.R yet?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like Soto is gonna make it." He smiled, before his face turned more serious. "I-I know you hate him, but he's family and I can't help that I'm relieved."

"Hey, hey no need to get defensive. I get it, family matters." She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss. "I'm happy for you."

He looked down at her with loving eyes. "And I can't thank you enough for saving him."

"Yeah well, I know what an overdose can be like." She shrugged, stretching her arms up over her head.

"You've ODed before?" Diego said, a tone of shock and worry underlying his words.

"I was an angsty 13 year old. I didn't know what I was doing." She said with a chuckle.

"But still… God Shira, were you trying to commit suicide or something?" He asked.

"Tried and failed." She said with a laugh. "Learned that it takes more than half a bottle of aspirin to take you out."

"How are you joking about this?!" He hissed. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't. Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I…. My nerves are still on edge from hearing about what happened to him." He wrapped his hand around hers. "Plus, I guess just the thought of you ending up like him kinda shakes me up."

"Aw, poor softie all worried about me?" She teased. He pushed her a little making her chuckle. "Okay, okay, no more overdose jokes from me."

His mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to form a words. "Yes what's your question?"

"Just… Why did you try to do it?"

"I was very unhappy with my life, felt like i was worthless and unwanted which I was, so I figured I would just end it… It's amazing what neglect can make you do..."

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm glad it didn't take you out…"

"Yeah me too… But let's not talk about this anymore. Hey, where's the rest of your family? They were here earlier right?"

"My mom took Carla back home and my dad is with my uncle and aunt talking to one of the nurses."

"Any news on what he might have took?" She asked as they sat back down.

"Some type of opiate." He shrugged. "I talked to my uncle and it sounds like he was missing for a few days. They just thought he was at Oscar's, or somebody else's place though, so they weren't worrying. You know the docks pretty well right? Do you know any of any drug dealers are down there that he might have bought from?"

'Well there is Gutt.' She thought to herself. Recently the Pirates had moved up from theft to dealing, apparently one of the regulars at Gutt's dad's bar had given him a hook up with an importer, and most of the gang had started dealing it in the rougher parts of town. But because of her lack of being around them recently she had stuck with small, petty theft, sending whatever she got by mail or dropping it at Gutt's doorstep so she wouldn't have to socialize with them. She shrugged. "The docks have a lot of bums hanging around, anybody could have given him something."

Diego pursed his lips, the silence between them was only broken when his dad walked into the waiting room from the hallway.

"He's up." Mark said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"And?" Diego asked, trying to set his worry behind his clenched jaw, a move Shira had picked up on him doing quite a bit.

"And he seems to be responding to treatment and interaction okay." The older man replied. "He's still a bit woozy, but the nurses are saying that he should be around completely by tomorrow."

"That's… That's great!" Diego said, giving up any resentment he seemed to harbor toward his cousin at the moment.

"Sure, for now, but the boy has probably ruined a good scholarship. If any schools are, or were, interested in putting him on a football free ride… I'm afraid he might have blown it."  
"Well hey, at least you guys are a wealthy family and his parents don't have to worry about sending another kid to college." Shira said, clapping Diego on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go get a water, you guys want anything?"

"Actually, Shira, hold on a sec." Mark said. "I know you hung around the… tougher crowd of kids before you and Diego were together. Do you know anybody who might have sold him something around the dock area?"

"Gee, you think just because I was with a rougher group of people I'd know who sells drugs?" She asked in an almost joking tone if it weren't for her underlying expression of offense. Seeing how the older man didn't even crack a smile she sighed. "Look, yeah there's a good chance he got it from the docks, but Coast Valley doesn't exactly have the cleanest streets. Even if I had known someone who sold something that could have done that, there's a very good chance they would have switched to dealing something else between when I was involved in that type of life and now."

Mark nodded before taking out his phone. "Thanks, just one more question: do you recognise this from anywhere?" He showed her the screen, and on it was a photo of a back sticker with a white skull and crossbones cartoon. "They found it on a small bag in his pocket. Thought it might be some sort of branding.

"...Uh, no. Sorry, i don't recognise it..." She said after a moment's hesitation.

Mark gave her one last look over before nodding. "Alright. Thank you though. And if you want to see him, you can go ahead Diego."

Her boyfriend, gave her a quick glance that she nodded to. "Go ahead, I'll wait here. I'd feel like i'd be intruding on a family moment if I came with you."

He gave her a very seroiuse glance. "I'm not gonna ask any questions about why you were at the docks, even though I have a feeling it might have to do with Gutt... but I just want to say thank you, again."

"Well that's what we do for family right? We got eachother's backs."

* * *

The group of friends sat around their lunch table, eating and chatting about what had been going on. Everyone was present… Except for Manny.

"So how's your cousin holding up?" Sid asked as he sat down to the group.

"Soto? Uh, pretty good. The doctors said he'd be out of hospital in about three days, so the lucky bastard is still gonna make it to prom and graduation." Diego answered. "And I bet anyone at this table that when he comes back, he will be asked by so many girls to go with him for once he'll be trying to crawl out of a pile of them."

"Heh, what makes you say that?" Ellie chuckled.

"They love to be maternal. Have someone to watch over, take care of. Somebody who's recovering. C'mon you two are of the opposite sex right? You should know this." He said looking between Shira and Ellie.

His girlfriend placed a hand on his shoulder. "Babe, you have been dating me for seven months. You should know by now I am definitely not maternal. So don't assume all girls are."

The others at the table chuckled as Diego rolled his eyes at her and took a bite of his sandwich. "You weren't acting that way when i was sucking your tits last friday…" He mumbled under his breath through a mouthful of food.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Guys, come on. Can we exclude your sex life while we're eating." Eddie scoffed.

"Yeah. it's almost as bad as hearing about Manny and Ellie." Crash added, to which his sister gave him a slap.

"Shut up."

"Hey where is Manny anyways? He left right after History." Sid asked. "I mean, he's usually the first one here at the table."

"I don't know, maybe he's just getting something from his locker." Buck add who looked over to Diego with a questioning gaze. Diego shrugged.

As if on cue someone from around the cafeteria exclaimed. "Woah dude, what's with the dog?!"

Diego and Buck looked at each other.

"He was serious?" Diego mouthed.

"I guess."

Manny sternly walked up to their table, in his hand was a leash which connected to a dog, which looked like a lab-shepherd mix.

He set his jaw looking straight at Ellie. "Uh, Manny? Are you okay? You look constipated-"

"When i first met you I thought you were weird." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"But over time I learned to love your weird and dorky ways. Infact I loved them so much I ended up going head over heals for every part of you. And the first time I took you out on a date, a said you had the biggest dog butt I had ever seen and you laughed at that and thought it was sweet." He picked up the dog by his side in his arms, a relatively easy task for his size, and held it so that its rump faced her. "So after three years of dating, will you take your beautiful big dog butt to prom with me?"

The rest of the table was laughing under their breath, along with a few tables around them that were able to hear Manny's speech. Ellie looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Of course! But if you're bringing back the do butt thing I have to bring back calling you chubby." She laughed, giving him a kiss. The dog in Manny's arms turned around licking her. "And who's this cutie?"

"He is...Uh… I actually haven't thought of a name yet." He admitted

"Did you adopt him?"

"Yeah. I figured my grandparents could use some company after I leave for college, so I picked this guys up for them. That is, unless you would like him…?"

"No, I'm sure they'll need someone to keep them company while you're away." She said scratching the pooch behind the ears. "How about… Fry."

"Fry?"

"Hey, it just came to me because I just had some and he's licking the salt off my hands." She chuckled looking up at her boyfriend. "It's your dog after all, you don't have to use the stupid name."

"No, no it's not stupid. In fact I like it. Big 'ol Fry." He smiled giving her another kiss.

From across the table Diego, Buck and Shira exchanged a laugh.

"Proud of my boy. He did good." Buck said taking bite of his lunch.

"Yeah. Now you just have to meet those standards." Shira said jokingly giving Diego a jab.

"What, do you want me to bring in a cat and be all "You have the purr-fect ass" or something." He chuckled.

"Oh god, don't start with the puns." She said getting up to throw her trash away. "Just make it entertaining and have fun with it."

Buck leaned across the table closer to his friend so Shira wouldn't hear. "You have something figured out yet.

Diego gave a glance toward Shira, a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes enamored. "Yeah, yeah I do. And I think she'll like it."

She sat back down with the boys and Diego wrapped his hand around her hip. "What you guys talking about?"

"Nothin'. Hey want to come over to my place tomorrow? My parents are gonna be at a meeting and you and I could…"

"Geez, could you be anymore discrete?" She said sarcastically, giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oui! Get a room you two!"

"Please Buck, you're just jealous." Diego said cooly.

"Yeah, jealous that I'm not dating this plastic cup of pineapple." He said holding the cup up. His face suddenly took upon a thinking expression. "Hey, how much would you pay me to take this fruit to the dance as my date?"

Shira shrugged. "Ten bucks?"

"Then it's a deal!" He exclaimed,shaking her hand. "Everyone! Meet the gorgeous and beautiful pineapple!" Crash and Eddie who had been listening to the conversation burst out laughing.

"Ten bucks eh? You don't think that's a little expensive?" Diego chuckled looking at Shira.

"Hey, I just want to see a picture of him in a tux passionately holding a bowl of fruit."

* * *

It was Thursday, two days before prom, and Sid was having some complications in the library.

"But Francine would just-!"

"No Sid, I told you I barely know you!" A girl with short dark brown hair said, pushing a very desperate Sid away from her.

"Ssssshhhh!" The old librarian hushed from behind her desk

"But, but you promised!" He pleaded trying to hold onto her feet from where he was pushed onto the ground.

"Oh no, uhuh." She waved a finger in his face. "I didn't promise you nothin'. I never promised to go anywhere with you."

"But you said if nobody else would take you to prom, I-I could go with you!"

"And I still have anotha' day you desperate slug! Your a last, last, backup resort for if my other two back ups can't go." She said. "Now get off meh you creep!" She tugged her leg away, walking out of from the heart broken boy with her nose in the air. "Besides you look nothin' like your profile picta'!"

Sid let out a desperate cry before letting his face fall to the ground. "Why won't anyone love me!"

"Sshh!"

"Oh go sush yourself." He moaned, picking his head up to look at the old woman who was giving him a death glare. "Hehehe….sorry."

He stared up at the ceiling from the ground, a big pout on his face. He was a good guy right? Why didn't any girl see that in him? Sure he could be a bit insensitive and didn't have the best hygiene, but that didn't mean he should be denied love.

"Aww, did you turned down by a date to prom?" A pretty face said that suddenly loomed over him.

"Agh!" He yelped from the surprise.

"Sssssh!"

"Sorry!" He whispered back before returning to the girl that faced him. She definitely wasn't NOT pretty, but infact quite cute. Blue eyes set in a face covered in freckles all bordered by long golden hair stared back at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a freight." She apologized with a British accent. "I just couldn't help noticing that your aura was just so blue and grey. Obviously you're sad about something…"

"Yeah well, I'm used to it." He shrugged, still upset.

"Oh come on, you have such good bone structure. I don't understand how anyone could find you unattractive."

"Well, I've been wondering the same thing." He said with a blush. He couldn't help but find her cute. "You know I haven't really seen you around at all this year. Are you new?"

"Oh no.l I'm usually with the Yoga club out on the field during my free time" She said happily. "Trying to keep our in touch with nature while we are able to."

"That pack of hippies?" He said before realizing it wasn't the nicest comment and changing the subject. "Uh, I'm Sid by the way. Sid Sadowsky."

"Brook Cornish." She shook his hand happily. "You know Yoga is a great way to deal with emotional distress. If you're still feeling down after school we'll be going to a studio to do it from 4-5."

"That-that sounds great, I might see you there." He said.

"Awesome. Well toodles." She waved goodbye as she slipped away from him

"I'm in love." He said dreamily.

"You talked to her for five minutes."

"AGH!" He jumped.

"Common' mate didn't scare you that badly did I?" Buck said coming up behind him.

"What is it with British people and showing up unannounced!?"

* * *

"Alright softy, where are we going?" Shira said, trying to lift up her blindfold.

"Hey, keep that on." Deigo ordered, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He had picked her up after school and said that he was taking her for a surprise and demanded she wear a blindfold until they got there, even though she had a pretty good idea of what he had planned.

"Yes sir." She chuckled. "Can you at least tell me what part of town we are going to?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on tiger."

"We're almost there." He assured her. "You can be patient for a few more minutes can't you?"

"I don't think I can, the suspense is killing me!" She said dramatically. She could feel him plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Well it's a good thing we are here then."

She removed her blindfold and felt a jolt as she saw a warehouse in front of them. But she realized it wasn't one of the dock warehouses, but instead on that was up in the Coast Valley hills. "What are we doing up here?"

"You'll see." Diego smirked. "Come on, I'll show you."

They stepped out of the car and walked toward the warehouse. Diego nodded to a ladder that led up to the roof indicating he wanted Shira to follow him up. After reaching the top of the ladder he offered his hand to pull her up.

"My what a gentleman." She sarcastically teased.

"And this gentleman is all yours, my lady." They both laughed at the joke, but Shira's caught in her throat when she saw what was placed on the flat part of the roof. A blanket was laid out, and on it was pie, two cokes, and slim little box, and what looked like a small cactus sitting in a glass pot, a orange flower sticking out of one it's prickly sides. A circle of fairy lights gleaming around the pretty little setting. "What's all this?"

"Why don't we go over and I'll tell you." Diego smugly said, pulling her over by the hand.

She shook her head at his silly antics. 'And he says he's not soft….'

They sat down, staring into eachother's eyes for a long moment. "So… wanna tell me what's with the cactus?"

"You wanna try and guess first?"

"...Nothing's coming to me." She admitted with a chuckled which he returned.

"Well let's start at the beginning." Diego started. "The first time I met you, the real you not the one covered with a rock hard exterior, which I admit is still pretty great…The you that loved to have fun, the you that wasn't worried about the gang, or if she could be able to go home that night, the you that you are so much more of now compared to the beginning of the year. That's the you I felt a spark with. The first time I felt that spark is when we were here." He motioned to the rooftop around them. "Halloween, remember?"

"How could I forget?" She chuckled a happy smile on her face. "It was the first time you and I kissed."

"Well you just stole the next point I was going to bring up." He jokingly pouted. "But yeah, our first kiss, even if it was before we started dating. We also had our first drink together here… our first sort of communion." He popped the tops off the two coke bottles and handed on to her. "Thanksgiving was when I realized I had feelings for you, after you had been staying with my family and I for a week or so. Thanksgiving night you came up to my room with an apple pie and we admitted we liked each other. " He said cutting the pie between them into smaller pieces. "And I wanted to get you flowers but the only time I asked you what your favorite type was you said cactus because they were sharp like yourself." She chuckled at the memory. "And I honestly don't even know what this one is called, it had spikes and a flower and I thought that was good enough."

"Ah, that's fine, I can't even tell the difference between a yellow daisy and a dandelion." She said.

Diego let out a chuckle. "So I would like to propose one last first for us before we graduate. Let's go to our last dance together for the first time."

"You don't have to ask me twice." She said lovingly, leaning over to kiss him. Deep and passionate, like the first time they had shared a kiss on the exact same rooftop. "And this was amazing Diego. The setup, the idea, the view, the pie."

"Hey I wanted to make it special for you, you deserve it." He said gently brushing the side of her face. "Which is why I brought you this."

He handed her the slim little box that had been sitting at his it, Shira gave him a questioning glance. "One of your knives I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Now this doesn't mean I don't want it, it was an amazing gift! But I thought since… You know...you're going off the grid after graduation, you could use some extra protection. Besides, I hope it helps you remember me. We'll both have a little bit of eachother having one of these. "

Her eyes softened, a smile tugging at her lips. "Of course, I'll remember you, you soft-hearted tiger. I love you."

"I love you too, kitty."

* * *

***rises from a grave* *takes a deep breath* I LIIIIIIIIIIVE**

**Hey guys sorry i've been away for so long, i've had a very busy summer with working a part time job and a lot of family issues. I've just been kinda deturned from writting, plus i've been more into one of my other stories lately. Anyways, i hope you like this little chapter, and i almost have the next one done so it should be up soon. Also thank you all to contributing answers to my questions, the only one that was never answered was: What job do you think Manny would have as an adult?**

**And i have a few more questions:**

**1) would you guys want one more lemon chapter ;) ? **

**2) who should throw an after party: Manny, Soto, or Diego?**

**3) should I do a "10 character facts" as an extra chapter abut the characters in this univers?**

**OR**

**A Q&amp;A chapter**

**Thanks for reading and i'll try to get back to you guys soon**


	33. Prom Night

It was Saturday, the day of the prom. Diego and the rest of the guys had easily gotten ready. He fixed his tie in the mirror one last time before his eyes drifted to his friends. Many said he wanted to match Ellie in some way which is why, he wore a green tie with his black suit. Ellie had suggested Diego do the same, and even though he had no idea what his girlfriend's dress looked like, their friend had said it had blue in it, which was why Diego was dressed in a navy blue suit and tie. Buck wore a dark green tux, and Sid for some godawful reason wore a yellow, frilly one that looked like it should have been left in the 70's.

"Hey, the limo company just called, they said a driver was on its way over and should be here in about 15 minutes." Manny said as he got off the phone with said business. "Then we'll head over to Ellie's place and pick her, Shira and the twins up."

"Good to know- SUCK IT FLOPPY!" Buck shouted as he creamed Sid in the video game they were playing on Manny's TV.

"Hey that's not fair!" Said whined. "The rest of you guys get dates, and those who don't are-are at least pranking the dance and I can't even win a video game!" He slumped down into the couch. "All I have left are my boyish good looks..."

"Ah come on, what about that hippy gal you met in the library?" Buck said nudging him in the side.

Manny rose an eyebrow looking at his wimpish friend. "Sid you didn't tell us a girl actually talked to you." He said jokingly.

"Tell us, was she forced into it?" Diego snarked, earning a laugh from Buck.

"Nah man, this girl willingly came up to him, and said something about his aura being sad." Buck explained. "I can barely believe it happened myself. What was her name...River? Stream?"

"Her name is Brooke and I don't see why this is such a surprise to you guys?!" Sid started.

"Well it's because you scare away all the girls who dare give you the time of day." Manny chuckled.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Fine I'll prove I don't, give me something romantic to do and I shall make the lovely Brooke fall for the all mighty Sid, lord of the flames of love!"

"Hey lord of the flames, your heart's gonna burn." Manny and Diego burst out laughing.

"Guys, guys I really like her."

"You talked to her for five minutes, tops." Buck pointed out. "How can you like her just of the bat?"

"Because she's different… I can tell." Sid said with a dreamy expression.

Just then the Manny's cell rang. He looked up to the rest of the guys after skimming the text. "Limos outside let's go...Diego catch!" He tossed a plastic container at his friend who caught it with ease. In it was a white rose on a band with a few leaves.

"Corsage, right, thanks for reminding me." Diego gave him a nod.

"What would you do with our me, you stubborn jackass?" Manny chuckled

"Probably be even more stubborn and be more of an ass." His friend said as they walked out the door to the limo.

"And Brooke is different how?" Buck asked, sitting down next to Sid in the limo.

"She's… She's I don't know, Zen?" Sid shrugged.

"Oh so you're interested in one of the yogi's? Heads up, they are high like...40% of the time." Diego put in.

"Why can't you guys just accept I might have the chance to be happy?!" Sid exclaimed. "I'll even introduce you guys to Brooke at prom."

"Yeah good luck with that."

Sid let out a disgruntled sound of annoyance, crossing his arms and looking out the window. Manny sighed, knowing his friend was too fragile to take all the persistent teasing. "Look Sid, we just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed. No offense buddy but you can come on a little but too strong."

"Yeah, yeah I guess I sometimes put the moves on before most girls expect that…." He said. "... Hey any advice on how to lose my virginity?"

"What?" "Nope, not answering that." And "What the hell man!" All accompanied his question.

"What?" He said, thoroughly confused.

Diego pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude you don't just ask that in a car full of guys."

"Well I don't see what the big fuss is. Don't guys usually brag about banging chicks? Like I know for a while Diego was pretty proud of it."

"Yeah, but I was still hanging out with my cousin and his pack of goons when I did." Diego explained. "Talk to Manny about it, he has been with the same chick all of high."

"Hey don't call Ellie a 'chick'."

"What would you prefer? Senora? Chica?"

"Shut up. Ask Diego, he probably lost his virginity first."

Sid looked to the golden haired boy hopefully. "How old were you when you lost your V card?"

Diego shot a hateful glare to Manny who just shrugged. "He's going to be persistent about questioning you. Might as well answer him."

Diego sighed "Let's see… I was still in gangs at the time and it was summer before my freshmen year of high school so I was…. Fifteen I think."

"Who was the girl?"

"I met her at a party. She was going to be a sophomore so the age difference wasn't too bad." His eyebrows knitted in thought. "What about you Buck, have you lost it?"

"Are he talking about my marbles or my innocence?" He laughed, getting a playful hit from Diego: "Alright alright. I was still in England… And if I am correct I was 13."

"What!" Manny yelped. "You baby man slut."

"Hey the chick was good looking!"

The limo suddenly stopped and the driver rolled down the separation window. "This your next stop kids?"

Manny peered out his window. "Yep this is the place. Mind waiting here, we'll be back in ten minutes." They pulled up to Ellie's house, getting out to retrieve the girls and twins. "Uh, before we go in, let's stop this conversation, alright?" He said stopping at the front door. His friends murmured in agreement. He knocked at the door and was greeted by Eddie.

"Hey man, the girls should be ready to go, let me just check. ELLIE! YOUR DATES ARE HERE!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Geeze, if you yell like that all the time how is nobody in this household deff yet?" Diego griminced.

"We're used to it." Manny looked up, seeing Ellie at the top of the stairs. Her green dress shimmered in the late afternoon light. Her usual short and wild pixie cut was gently brushed and volumnus. Her accessories consisted of a gold necklace, a wrist cuff on her right hand, and gold earrings.

"You look amazing." Manny complimented when she reached him at the bottom of the stairs, giving her a kiss.

"Well so do you." She smiled at him. "Shira come on! You don't want to leave Diego dateless do you?"

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing heels…" Diego could hear his girlfriend growl. She walked down the stairs with a pair of black heels in her hands. Her short ball gown-cut dress fit her sensationally, . Her dark hair cascaded down in light curls, and her eyes were framed with dark silver eyeshadow. Around her neck she wore a black velvet choker as her only jewelry besides her earrings that Diego had given her. "I'll put them on for photos, but after that i'm putting on my combat boots." She stopped when she caught Diego's enamored expression. "Might want to shut that mouth of yours tiger, you could swallow a bug."

"Wow, as polite as ever." He chuckled as she came over and gave him a kiss on his jaw line. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Aw, you all look so adorable." Ellie's mom said stepping into the entryway with a camera.

"Mom, please don't be embarrassing." Crash whined.

"Oh shush. Now, can I get you all in the yard for a few pictures before you leave."

"Sure thing ."

The herd arrived at the place where prom was being held, which happened to be a very nice hotel ballroom. Lights strobed, music was blaring, people were laughing and dancing and hanging out in their respective groups while also mixing with others.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we have a prank to pull." Crash said grabbing onto his brother.

"See ya later!" Eddie waved as they ran off.

"So… We all know not to touch the punch, right?" Manny asked all his friends who murmured in agreement."

"Hey there's Brooke!" Sid shouted over the noise, pointing at the blonde haired girl on the dance floor. He gave a wave which she returned. "I'll see you guys later!" He said running off to meet her.

"Well, the Buckminsteh shall be on the prowl." Buck said saluting his friends. "Wish me luck couples!"

This left Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira. Ellie turned to her friends. "You guys wanna go dance?"

"I'm good." Diego declined.

"Yeah, me too. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up later." Shira said. Ellie shrugged and pulled Manny to the dance floor with her.

Manny danced uncomfortably with his girlfriend. Ellie could tell he was still pretty self conscience about letting loose. "Would you ease up, this is supposed to be fun!"

"I am eased up!" He protested.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me what the problem is."

"I-I can't dance alright!" He shouted over the music.

"You don't need to know how to!" She smiled. "Here, just follow my lead." She took his hands in hers and manipulated them to swing her around. After a while he had started to become accustomed to the motions and they came with ease.

Buck watched Diego and Shira talk at the edge of the dance floor. He was currently on it thanks to one girl he had been flirting with, and he had to admit he was having a great time. He could see Shira constantly throwing glances between him and his girl and Manny and Ellie. He knew she wanted to let all her troubles go and join in their mindless fun, thing was she was too worried about her image to go dance on her own accord. Why did Diego and her have to be so stubborn?!

"Can you excuse me for a second, love?" He asked the girl he was dancing with.

"No, but be back soon." She smiled coyly.

"Thanks." He gave her hand a quick peck before walking over to his two friends. "Shira, may I have this dance?"

"Wow, so old fashioned for a room filled with EDM." She chuckled before turning to Diego "You mind?"

"Nah, not at all." He gave her a little push and she grabbed Buck's arm as they ran back to the mob of teens bobbing and shouting along to the music.

He had to admit she was a great dancer, and the way her hips were able to move…. He could understand why Diego usually raved about her bedroom skills. They were quite aggressive together, yelling the lyrics to certain songs, bouncing with the beat and jumping when the beat would drop.

Buck looked behind him at one point, seeing Diego hadn't moved, but instead looked at them fondly. But something odd happened. Soto, who had been standing in a corner with his loons, made his way over to his cousin, and although Diego regarded him with what looked like coldness, they started talking. Buck tapped Shira on the shoulder.

"What!" She tried to shout over the music. He pointed toward Diego and Soto were.

"Go get your boy, I know you want to dance with him!" He yelled back. 'And whenever those two start talking… it's never good.'

Diego watched his girlfriend and Buck together. He loved seeing Shira smile and have so much fun, seeing her happy just made everything seem okay. Like she was a normal teenager, not a girl from a broken home planning to run away from a life of gangs. Every time he thought about her leaving him he felt a deep ache in his chest. He had debated going with her even, because a life without her seemed...almost alien. It was unimaginable. He'd tell himself to grow a pair and quit being so soft, but when it came to her he didn't mind being soft. He loved her to the ends of the earth.

From his peripheral vision he could see a figure approaching him, jerking him out of his thoughts. Soto walked up next to him, watching the same scene of the dance floor as him in silence.

"How you holding up?" Diego said after a few minutes.

"I've done better, the overdose wiped me out for the count for a while."  
"I know, everybody knew. You were gone for so long some people thought it killed you."

"Would have if it wasn't for your girl." Soto finally looked him in the eyes. "I know we've had our differences, she and I, but tell her thanks for me, would you?"

"Got it." Diego scoffed under his breath. 'Sabter pride...'

"I got to admit Diego, you made a good catch, even if she can be a bitch at times…"He chuckled. "Although I will tell ya I had my eye on her for a while."

"Watch it, you stepping on thin ice." Diego warned with a low chuckle which his cousin returned.

"Yeah well, I'm already there." He said. He gave him a nudge as Shira walked in their direction before he left. "I'll see ya around."

"Yeah… see ya…"

"Hey softie, want to dance?" She asked, wrapping herself around his arm with a grin.

"Not worried about your reputation anymore?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't give a fuck about it anymore. We're graduating next week so who cares how we act."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That was surprisingly profound."

"Oh shut up." She kissed him to stop him from laughing, before easing him into the almost mosh pit like crowd.

They danced together for at least an straight hour. Their bodies moving together as if they had danced a million times, like they were one.

Eventually they were both getting quite sweaty and tired and walked back over to the tables to rest for a while. They sat at one where Manny and Ellie had also decided to stop.

"I've got to say, you two are pretty great dancers." Ellie said laughing at their blushing faces.

"Yeah well, we've had a little practice in other 'bodily exercises', which require two people." Diego smirked.

Shira rolled her eyes with a chuckled, and gave him a small punch to the arm. "Your such a prideful ass. Anyways, i'm dying of thirst, I heard there was a pretty cheap vending machine out in the parking lot, and i could use some fresh air. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Coke?" Manny asked.

"I'll come with you, I could use some fresh air too." Ellie stood up. Diego, you want anything?"

"A water would be great." He replied as they walked away.

"A coke and a water, got it." Shira replied, shooting finger guns at them. The two girls walked outside to where the vending machine was. A handful of kids stood around on the sidewalk and in the parking lot near it. But some one stood out far too much for Shira's liking.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him for a brief second. Gutt stood out in the parking lot, leaning against someone's car, an unreadable expression across his face.

"Hey...I'll be back in a sec." She said leaving Ellie's side. "Here's $3, get whatever you want and the guy's drinks." She walked over to her captain, and with every step she could feel he was about to drop something on her the way he stared. "Gutt."

"Shira." He greeted. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well prom is here for us to enjoy, so might as well make the most of it."

He nodded. "Of course, I would have too if I hadn't been expelled. Not sure if I would have taken anyone though. You brought along Golden Boy right? You guys are still a thing?" He said, revealing in her guarded expression and obvious distaste for his presence.

"Get to the point. What are you doing here?" She said coldly. "You didn't come just to chat."

He grinned. "We got a confirmed drug trade to make."

"To?"

"Mexico." He said as he lit a cigarette for himself. "Dealer down there wants us to paddle-on-down and drop it off for him to take to Venezuela. The pay is excellent, and best of all we get away from this shithole."

"Mexico…" Shira breathed. "When?"

"Next week, Saturday Night." He leaned further back against the car and let out a puff of smoke. "Get your diploma and shit and get over to the docs in the harbor. We're leaving on a yacht and aren't stopping for a few days so bring whatever you need."

"Are you insane?!" She finally exclaimed after a moment's hesitation. "We are nowhere near Mexico! It will take us days to get there. And you plan to go by boat?! Considering it's guaranteed to be stolen, if it gets reported the coast guard will catch us no problem."

"Which is why we have these.." He showed her a photo of what looked like three sets of heavy machineguns.

"Where the hell did you get those?!" She hissed in a lower voice.

"I have my ways… Well it was actually Raz who got them but that's besides the point. No one will know who we are, what we are carrying, and that we stole a yacht unless someone has loose lips… And you don't have those, do you Shira?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "You know why I haven't been around Gutt? Because I want out of this life and the crazy shit like this you get me wrapped up in. I want out of this hell you have me trapped in. I found something better than booze, and drugs, and the small satisfaction of robbing innocent people."

"What, love?" He scoffed. "How many times do I have to tell you; you can't live some god damn teenage romance like some school girl in a fanfiction-!"

"I found a real family! People who care about each other and have each others backs!" She growled. "Which is more than you've ever done for me!"

He paused for a second, hate reflecting in his eyes before he let out a chuckle. "Shira, Shira, Shira… Haven't you learned anything? I have done everything for you. I made you who you are today. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be some pathetic waste of flesh beaten by their step mother and putting up a facade of actual danger."

"You say that like I was weak. Don't you remember how I took on your sorry gang and ended up with only a few scratches when we first met?"

"Oh I remember. But you were weak where it counts…" He grinned poking her in the shoulder. "You were so guilt-ridden. You still hadn't learned to let go of those assault charges you harbored."

"So fucking what? Look if you're trying to guilt trip me into this then by all means go ahead, it's a pathetic strategy for a pathetic gangster like you."

He lunged at her, wrapping his massive hand around her neck. "It would be smart of you to remember where your allegiance is pledged to and who you should respect."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Choke me to death?" She struggled to say. "Look around, there's witnesses galore."

She was right. Those who were hanging around outside had seen the sudden movement and looked over, a few seemed as if they were about to march to the girl's rescue. Gutt dropped her, and she took in a shaky breath with a smirk. "No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I'm not going with you. So go fuck yourself."

She walked back toward the building's entrance before stopping when Gutt spoke his next words. "Daddy's coming back to town sweetheart...what do you think he'd say about his little girl almost murdering a man?"

"What?" She turned slowly, glaring at him with pure hatred.

"What was your defense again? The drunk had kidnapped you and in self defense you stabbed him repeatedly? When dear old dad comes home and hears about that little mishap and all the trouble it caused, what exactly do you think he'll have to say?"

"He won't say anything because he's not coming back. He DOESN'T ever come home... There's no way he'd be back here for no reason and unannounced."

"Check for yourself." Gutt held out a paper with incoming military flights printed on it and shrugged. "That's his troop number right there, and that's his name, isn't it? Maybe he wanted to surprise you at graduation."

"That's as likely as him coming for my birthday." She remarked as she snatched the list and read through it. "Why...Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I need you on my crew. If you don't come willingly...We'll have to tell dear old dad what you've done, and how do you think -Class-Sergeant will react to his daughter being involved with this type of life? With a gang?"

"Why would he believe YOU?"

"Because we have the proof. Your step mother has the proof. The state juvenile detention agency has the proof. He'll find out eventually."

Shira's tried to steady her breathing to hide her panic, and her eyes darted looking for any signs of bluffing. Hands clenched into fists to keep them from shaking. She could just see her father's reaction. Cold. Hard. Stone like. Then an explosion.

"And you know, Golden Boy will leave you if he ever finds out about your deep dark secret, because he'll realize you're just like Ms. Leona. You'll have nobody if you stay, and how do you think you'll fare in this city when all our rival gangs find out Captain Gutt left his right hand here to parish on her own?" He sneered at her covered worry that shone through her glare. "It would be a shame to read a news report about you being shanked in an alley or something...Your smart Shira, and it would be a shame to lose you...I take it you'll make the right choice." He said, walking away toward the road.

"What time does the boat leave?"

He smugly grinned, turning around for only a second. "8 pm. Don't be late." And like that he was gone, disappeared into the street's shadows

She stood in the parking lot, alone, before stumbling over to one of the cars to lean on it. She felt as if an anvil had fallen on her.

They would find a way to get a hold of her father, and he would come after her. Worse yet, if they told Diego...Gutt was right, she'd have nobody. If Gutt was going to hunt her down for disobedience it would be painful, and she didn't have enough cash yet to get as far away as she'd like to. A plan started to form in her mind. It was dirty, and risky, and would be frowned upon by all those that knew her.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her nerves and tried to collect herself. She walked back into the ballroom, sitting at one of the tables that were on the edge of the dance floor, simply to think a little more while looking for her friends.

"Shira!" Her head shot up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "There you are. Ellie said you vanished after you two went outside." He paused, quickly evaluating her expression and slouched posture. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah everything's fine."

"You sure?" He asked sitting down with her.

"Yeah, just uh, heard some pretty shocking news…" She said distantly before snapping out of it. "But it's nothing. Stupid gossip. Want to go dance again?"

He smirked with a shrug, offering her his hand and pulling her up. They walked together and she could feel him watching her. Green eyes like a kitten staring at her with worry, it made her heart ache.

She placed her head on his chest to avoid looking into those emerald pools. "I'm gonna miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too." He said with melancholy, pressing his lips to her forehead. "But… we have our time together now so let's make the most of it." He tilted her chin up giving her a kiss on her lips. It was soft, gentle, the way he seemed to know how to kiss her when she was troubled. His softness comforted her.

They continued to sway to the different genres of music that played until it was stopped for announcements.

The student body president went through the routine of congratulating everyone on getting through high school and giving a small speech about the classes time together and what not. The prom king and queen were announced, two nice kids everyone cheered for (Soto had been nominated but was not crowned.) And finally the DJ came back on.

"Alright guys thank you for having such a wonderful night! Now before we start to wind things down let's slow down with the slow down with the slow song for all those couples out there. And hey, if you don't have a date go grab a lucky someone and make their night."

(Play song now: Guardian Angel Acoustic by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Shira huffed with a chuckle. "That's so sappy…"

"Well I guess I'm a sap for asking you to have this special dance." Diego smirked, pulling her to his side.

"Yes, you are." She smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck. "A very, very soft sap."  
"Well, lucky me YOU have a soft spot for soft guys." He said smiling softly at her.

God, the way he tilted his head to look at her, his crooked grin, the way his eyes gleamed with a little smugness, it was all so perfect to her.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky." She leaned in kissing him. She rested her head back on his chest, taking on of his hands up in his while leaving the other on his shoulder, as he wrapped his spare around her waist.

Ellie held on to Manny as they swayed to the music. There had been many points in the night that she had wanted to talk to him about their future. She was in the dark about what he wanted to do, if he wanted her to stay in his life at college. Or even if she could.

She looked up into his deep, chocolate eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." He replied.

"What are we going to do?" His confused expression asked her to explain. "What are we going to do after graduation? What are you doing after graduation? Manny, where are you going to college, what do you have planned for your life?"

"Why are you so worked up about this?"  
"Because I care!" She pleaded. "I care about us, I care about you! I want to know if we'll last. You're the most mature out of any of us, and I want to know if your maturity can take our relationship where your life might take you. For god's sake Manfred, you won't even tell me what you're planning on studying or where."

His lips opened and closed looking for the words, before sighing and stepping away from her. "I had a feeling this was going to come up eventually. I was just… waiting for when it would be right to tell you." He gave her a half-hearted smile, slouching his hands into his pockets.

"And when in the hell would that be-!?"

"El, I got an intern scholarship in Chicago."

She took step back in shock. "...W-what…?"

"I know, it's far. But it's completely covered, I won't have to pay a thing for tuition. And I'm going to be working under one of the high-end real estate businesses there. It's going to be a great opportunity for me."

She was silent before stuttering out a sentence. "T-th-that's great! Sweetheart I'm so proud of you."

He gave her a warm smile. "Look, I know You're going to South Pine Tech. We'll be far apart, and it will be difficult, but I'm willing to go long distance with you." He brushed her bouncy hair out of her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Diego looked down at his girlfriend. She had been oddly quiet since she had come inside, well, as quiet as she could be when she had to yell over the music to be heard by him. "Shira?"  
"Hm?"

"What happened out there?" He tilted his head to look her in the eyes. "And don't say nothing. Something has obviously gotten you wound up."

She bit her lip slightly. "Gutt was out in the parking lot."

"What? Did he threaten you or-"

"No, no, nothing like that." She chuckled at his panic. "He, uh, he tried to talk me into going to mexico."

"Diego's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?"

"He wanted to make some kinda deal down there. Drugs, weapons… I don't know i stopped paying attention when i got angry."  
"You're not going with him, are you?"

She lifted her blue eyes up to look at him. "No. No, as we discussed I want to get away from this life."  
"So you're still going off the grid?"

She shrugged. "As of now, yeah" He couldn't keep himself from grinning at that news. "What are you smiling about?"  
"I'm going with you."  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Diego you can't do that! He's going to come after me, it's gonna be dangerous, and besides, you're starting college-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. "Would you shut up and listen to me. Look, I know it'll be dangerous but I'm willing to go through it. I don't care if you end up halfway across the country, or across the world, I WANT to go with you. I'll come back in time for college, but until then...I want to spend as much of my life with you as possible."

She snorted. "You are so soft." He felt a small spark of aggravation. Couldn't she tell he meant it? She looked back up at him, realizing the serious expression was still plastered to his face. "Oh wait, you weren't kidding." She pushed back from him a little, but still kept her hands in his. "Diego, I can't ask you to give up your life for me like that."

"I'm not, I'm doing this on my own accord. Shira, I want to do this. I love you, and I want to put off saying goodbye as long as possible."

"Diego-"

"Shira, please…" Her mouth hung open ever so slightly as if she still wanted to protest, but to Diego's surprise, she simply hung onto him tighter, pressing her forehead against his.

"We'll figure this out… but...let's just forget about if right now, right now, okay?"

He sighed, giving her a gentle kiss. "Okay."


End file.
